


【信獸】仲夏夜之戀

by Alessa_Sapphirespace



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, 信獸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_Sapphirespace/pseuds/Alessa_Sapphirespace





	1. Chapter 1

　　沒開燈的房間中，陳信宏趴在一疊散亂的紙上睡著，陽光自窗外斜斜地灑在他白晰乾淨的側臉上，柔和溫暖的金色光芒讓這個小空間寧靜而美好……

　　突然，一陣快速的腳步聲伴隨著極富朝氣的叫嚷，打破了這片寂靜：「阿信！你居然還在睡！起床了啦！」

「嗯？……」陳信宏呢喃著睜開雙眼，才剛剛看清楚眼前吵鬧的傢伙，嘴角便條件反射地勾起傻氣的笑。「阿翊，你在鬼叫什麼啊？」

「什麼鬼叫，你忘記今天要去看表演嗎？」溫尚翊把陳信宏從椅子上拉起來，一邊嘮叨一邊幫陳信宏拿背包。「你不是說你期待一個多月了，結果竟然給我睡到忘記！」

「靠！對吼！」終於回神的陳信宏，神速地搶過背包抓起溫尚翊的手便奪門而出拔腿狂奔。

　　兩人飛快地奔到公車站牌前，陳信宏邊擦去額頭上的汗邊氣喘吁吁地察看公車時刻表。

「靠杯！錯過班次了！」陳信宏懊惱地抓抓臉，看向還在喘的溫尚翊。

「你看啦！北七！」溫尚翊兇狠地推了陳信宏一把，然後扯著背包轉身就走。

「……那你幹嘛不早點來叫我……」雖然知道自己理虧，但不反駁幾句感覺就好像輸了，陳信宏幼稚的小聲說道。

「大哥，你失憶喔？」大眼睛斜瞪了陳信宏一眼，溫尚翊沒好氣地說：「我們本來約好在學校門口集合耶！」

「有、有嗎？」就是有這種錯了還不願意乾脆承認的傢伙。

「再給我裝傻啊！我看時間愈來愈近了還不見你人影，不知道發生什麼事了急得要命，還花錢坐計程車去你家，結果你睡得跟豬一樣，還敢給拎杯問『有嗎』！」

「……喔……」縮著肩膀吐吐舌頭，陳信宏用螞蟻才聽得到的聲音說：「對不起啦……」

　　看看時間，離表演開始只剩下不到半小時，下一班公車是不用想了，只好再次忍痛瘦荷包改搭計程車。

　　幸好兩人今天運氣還沒差到谷底，很快就攔到一輛空車。

「阿翊，你不要生氣啦！不然這趟車錢我付，晚上再請你吃飯當補償，好不好？」坐在計程車上，陳信宏極力賣乖討好，溫尚翊先是看看手錶確認能趕上表演，才瞥了陳信宏一眼開口：「這次就算了，下次再忘記就請我吃一個月的早餐！」

「好！沒問題。」陳信宏露出一口白牙燦笑著攬住溫尚翊的肩：「阿翊最好了！」

「少來了！」溫尚翊笑著給他一記輕輕的肘擊。

　　陳信宏偷偷瞄著溫尚翊的笑臉，臉上的笑意也隨之加深。

　　其實他自己是沒這麼想看這場表演啦！所以才會不小心睡過頭……

　　但不會有下次了，他保證！

　　只是，既然興趣不大又為何拼命透過關係也要弄到兩張入場券呢？還用問，當然是因為坐在他身旁睜著大眼一臉可愛微笑的傢伙啦！

　　某次聊天時溫尚翊曾提到過，他很想觀摩一下這支由幾個怪咖組成的地下樂團現場演出。然而恐怕溫尚翊都忘了自己說過這句話，陳信宏卻牢牢記住了，還為此付出不少努力。

　　誰教這支樂團行事作風極為孤僻乖張，他們的表演通常不對外售票也不太宣傳，就算得到小道消息知道他們有現場表演，還必須有入場券才能進場，而想拿到入場券必須透過相關人士，或者與死忠歌迷打好關係，於是陳信宏這種無法輕易與不熟的人打成一片的個性，便讓這件事顯得格外費力。

　　但溫尚翊想看嘛！再難再費力也要做到。

 

　　如果你想要全世界，我也會用盡一切努力給你全世界。

 

 

　　說到溫尚翊和陳信宏的關係，很簡單：同所高中不同班的同學。

　　不過或許因為興趣相同個性互補磁場相合天造地……咳咳，呃，總之他們倆明明不同班，感情卻比同班同學還好。

　　至於兩人相識的經過，若將情節放到一對同性朋友身上，可以稱作一見如故；放到一對異性朋友身上，或許就是通俗的言情小說中所謂的一見傾心或一見鍾情。

　　對此陳信宏有點意見，他認為無關乎同性異性，與阿翊初見面時，他內心的悸動根本就是一見鍾情無誤，即使是單方面的……

　　不過同為吉他社社員的兩人，在最初卻完全沒有任何互動，這點倒是挺令人匪夷所思。

　　側面了解，或許是因為兩人的個性不大相同的緣故。溫尚翊活潑好動，愛玩又愛交朋友，課業成績也非常優秀，沒錯，就是大家最忌妒又最羨慕的那種同學：會玩又會唸書。

　　除此之外，溫尚翊在音樂方面的才華也令人艷羨。

　　高中入學才開始學吉他的溫尚翊，因為某些他不願對外透露的原因，不管學長的建議執意在初學者階段跳級學電吉他，卻沒想到聰明又學得快的他，在高一下學期的某次校內發表會上，竟以驚人的熟練技巧嚇壞眾學長姐，不僅實力受到大家肯定與讚賞，他的名聲更傳遍附近高中的吉他社，讓他不住小小地驕傲了一下。

　　不過那次發表會，陳信宏因為肚子餓溜出學校買蛋餅，剛好沒看見……

　　事後他表示：「阿翊第一次發光發熱的精彩表演我居然沒看到真他媽的扼腕啊啊啊！」但溫尚翊則認為那是他活該沒眼福。

　　反觀陳信宏的個性則較悶騷，不愛透露心裡的想法，總是習慣性地與人保持一種神祕又冷漠的距離感，不大願意主動關心其他人。

　　在校成績中上，不喜歡唸書的他，把聰明的腦袋都用在自己有興趣的事物上，偏偏那些事在當時的師長眼中只能稱作課餘時的休閒嗜好，以至於他的班導總是擔心這個聰明的孩子會玩掉自己的前途……

　　基於上述原因，這兩個一熱一冷的極端在最初都沒注意到彼此。若沒有那個夏日午後，沒有那些小小巧合，很可能他們到畢業都不一定會有交集。

　　那麼，就來說說那個悶熱又神祕的夏日午後吧！

　　沒眼福又不怎麼愛與人互動的陳信宏，在大家都討論著溫尚翊的神技時，依舊渾然不覺地每天抱著吉他縮在社辦角落，寫寫曲子寫寫詞，沉浸在自己的音樂世界中。

　　那是個如常悶熱的夏日，風扇懶懶地轉動著，帶起的除了熱風外便是更熱的風。吉他社一如既往地吵雜熱鬧，陳信宏也一如既往地佔據一角耍自閉。

　　今天他的靈感特別豐沛，寫著寫著太過投入，竟然連太陽下山都沒注意到，等陳信宏因為肚子餓回過神時，才發現吉他社只剩自己一個人了。

　　至於他會這麼反常地過了晚餐時間才肚子餓，據他本人供稱是因為下午點心吃太多……

「挖勒，居然這麼晚了，難怪肚子餓到快死了！」陳信宏胡亂地將紙張和筆記本塞進書包中，背上吉他準備趕回家覓食。

　　就在此時，一個身材嬌小（某人表示：……嬌小你媽啦！）的男生突然走進社辦，兩人差點撞在一起。

「啊！抱歉！」來人低著頭，很快地道了歉便朝教室中間走去，陳信宏好奇地停下了腳步，轉過頭直盯著他看。

　　那男生在教室中央的課桌中翻找著，不久後從某個抽屜中翻出一本陳舊的樂譜，滿足地笑了。

「幸好還在。」不自覺地喃喃自語著，轉身卻無預警地對上陳信宏熱切（大魔王：什麼熱切，說得我像癡漢一樣，你頂多只能說是認真或真切！瞭嗎？）的目光。

　　陳信宏嚇了跳趕緊移開視線，兩秒後卻又忍不住看過去，心中某個部分隱約地顫動著。

　　然後那位嬌小（某人：幹！）的男生開口了：「有什麼事嗎？」陳信宏搖搖頭。

「你……是要繼續留在社辦嗎？」見陳信宏停下往外走的腳步整個人轉過身來，對方友善地問道。

　　陳信宏依舊搖搖頭。

　　接著是一陣短暫的靜默。

「你是……陳信宏對吧？」搖搖頭這次換成略感訝異的點點頭。

「果然是你！每次都看見你默默的坐在角落，一直想找時間問問你到底在忙什麼。」陳信宏聞言微微挑高一邊眉毛，心想：可是……你是誰？

　　看見陳信宏一臉疑惑的呆樣，那個男生綻開一個純真可愛無邪燦爛的笑容（←據大魔王口述）體貼地為他解惑：「你不認識我嗎？我是溫尚翊啊！」

「溫……」抱歉這傢伙腦中除了溫州大餛飩外好像不知道溫字後面還可以接別的。

「溫尚翊啊，你真的不知道喔？」似乎很驚訝竟然有人沒聽過自己的名號，溫尚翊抓抓頭眨眨大眼說：「上星期的發表會你不在嗎？」在的話看完我的帥氣演出應該會有很深的印象啊！溫尚翊有點臭屁地想著。

「我……那天肚子餓溜出去買蛋餅吃，然後好像就沒回學校了……」陳信宏今天莫名地老實。

「蛋餅？後門那間喔？」不是很在意陳信宏沒聽過自己的事蹟，溫尚翊很快就被蛋餅吸引。

「嘿啊！就蛋餅伯的蛋餅，份量大又便宜！有時候太餓了我還會買兩餅一蛋勒！」陳信宏帶著莫名得意的笑炫耀自己的魔王級食量。

「兩餅一蛋？你是有那麼餓喔？」

「拜託！點心不吃飽一點，下午哪有精神啊！」某吃貨理直氣壯得讓人想哭。

　　既然話題來到食物上，對吃超有心得的陳信宏硬是拉著溫尚翊說個不停，等兩人把學校裡販賣部及附近的美味小吃攤、自助餐都聊過一遍後，基本上也算認識了。

　　接著，同是吉他社社員，當然要聊聊喜歡的樂團和彼此的音樂理念，結果他們發現兩人竟然都喜歡「披頭四」，而且彼此無論對組樂團抑或是對音樂的理想都很接近，愈聊愈有相見恨晚的感覺。

　　當然，大魔王尤其後悔自己的習慣性冷漠。

　　台北的夏夜很悶熱，只靠著若有似無的風扇驅散熱氣的兩人，卻感覺不到一絲不適，就這樣彷彿忘記世界運轉地一直聊下去，奇怪的是，過程中陳信宏居然完全沒想起肚子餓這件事。

　　不過今天他奇怪的部份也不只這點，平時怕熱又討厭流汗的他，居然能忍受汗流浹背的痛苦，這也很不尋常。最最奇怪的是他的態度與反應：既不尋常地坦率聒噪卻又不尋常地慌亂。

　　雖然聊得很投緣，但只要溫尚翊望著他笑，他就會不住瞬間失神，然後有點緊張地換話題或誇張地做反應，總之，一切都很不尋常。不過與他第一天認識的溫尚翊察覺不出來就是。

　　因為興趣相仿的緣故，他們的共同話題意外地多，等溫尚翊終於因為感覺到餓而查看手錶時，都快九點了。

「靠！係啊！忘記時間了！」溫尚翊突然跳起，匆忙地背起書包道別：「我沒跟我媽說會晚回家，她一定在等我吃飯。歹勢，我要先回去了！再見。」

　　陳信宏見狀也跟著馬上起身，但面對突然到來的別離，卻愣愣地不知道該說什麼話挽留他，只能嚅嚅地回他明天見。

　　溫尚翊擺擺手跑出教室，走沒幾步想了想卻又跑回來。

　　一看見他又回頭，陳信宏連隱藏自己心情的習慣都忘記，立刻露出傻笑。

「喂，還是你乾脆來我家吃飯？我媽手藝不錯唷！」望著那個傻笑的傢伙，溫尚翊問道。

　　喔當然好啊！陳信宏二話不說立刻答應。

　　於是兩人又一路聊到溫尚翊家。然後與親切又溫柔的溫媽媽互相認識後，三人一起享用了一頓溫馨又可口的家常飯。

　　用完晚飯後時間也不早了，溫尚翊家與陳信宏家又有段不短的距離，親切的溫媽媽便問陳信宏：「阿信，你要不要乾脆留下來睡一晚？不過我們家沒客房，要委屈你跟尚翊一起睡，兩個大男生睡一起可能會有點擠唷。」

　　喔如果不麻煩的話當然好啊！陳信宏二話不說立刻答應。

　　如果仔細看還會發現他的雙眼閃著快要掩不住的興奮光芒……

　　洗過澡後，因為溫尚翊的衣服對陳信宏而言有些小，陳信宏便穿回制服，與穿著家居服的溫尚翊並排躺在床上。

　　兩人自然而然地聊起天來，完全不像今天才認識的朋友，就算已經說了整整一個晚上的話，卻還不願意停下，彷彿沒把認識前十六年發生的事都分享一遍就無法滿足似的。

　　小小的房間中充滿兩人的低語與輕笑，還有陳信宏異常快速的心跳，幸好溫尚翊聽不到，否則可能會以為他有心律不整的毛病……

　　月亮靜靜地高掛，擠在小床上的兩人卻全無睡意，這個夜晚，對陳信宏而言很重要也很值得紀念。

　　後來回想起來，陳信宏總會覺得自己註定要認識溫尚翊，註定要愛上他，愛一輩子。

　　否則為何偏偏在那個夏日午後靈感泉湧，害自己忘記回家？而溫尚翊又怎麼會剛好把樂譜忘在社辦？又為什麼他們有這麼多相同喜好與理念？一切，都是註定的嘛！

　　於是他們就這樣變成死黨直到現在。

　　如果問陳信宏兩人相識那天，他印象最深刻的是什麼，他絕對會不假思索回答：溫尚翊的笑。

　　那個純真沒心機的溫暖微笑。

　　其實，在看見那個笑容的一瞬間，他就無法自拔地愛上他了。

 

 

　　人潮與機車將傍晚的台北街頭塞得滿滿的，嘈雜又令人窒息。但擠在人群中的陳信宏與溫尚翊卻只顧著討論剛才的表演，絲毫不在意周遭的紛擾。雖然大部分是溫尚翊在說，一邊說還一邊加上動作，滿臉興奮與滿足，笑容比滿天的彩霞還要艷麗。純粹而飽和的快樂彌漫在兩人身邊。

「那把吉他的音色真是太棒了！你有注意到那段SOLO嗎？太酷了！明天去社團一定要跟瑪莎他們分享一下！」溫尚翊顧著說話，沒發現陳信宏為了不讓兩人被人群沖散，默默攬住他腰的手。

　　這一刻對陳信宏來說簡直太美好，有阿翊可愛、燦爛又純真的笑，擁擠悶熱的台北街頭幾乎變成天堂。

「喜歡的話下次我們再去看，我記得期末考後還有一場演出。」兩人拐進一家小吃攤，陳信宏笑著說，溫尚翊聞言瞬間雙眼放光，但還是有點猶豫地問道：「可是他們的票不是不容易弄到嗎？」

「OK啦！包在我身上。」拍拍胸脯，陳信宏自信地比著OK的手勢，然後迫不及待的拿起菜單：「喔，餓死了！」

「只知道吃，豬啊你！」

「你管我～」

「小心吃胖了，喜歡你的那些學妹全部跑光喔！」溫尚翊勾選完自己的菜單後，開玩笑地對陳信宏說。

「不會啦！我就算胖了一定也還是很帥！」某吃貨認真的勾著菜單，自信滿滿的回答。

「丟啦丟啦！全世界你最帥！」溫尚翊隨口應付一下，然後看見陳信宏聞言望著自己笑得非常燦爛，溫尚翊無奈地轉了個話題：「喂，說真的，這學期結束我們就高三了，你有想過要考哪間學校了嗎？」

「呃……這個喔……我……」一想到這件事陳信宏就頭痛，他畢生沒什麼特別偉大的志願就只是想改變一下世界，但若現在問他想念什麼大學，他只能回答：「暫時沒想到耶……」

「挖丟災……」不意外啊，這傢伙除了音樂和畫圖還有吃東西外，沒有什麼事對他來說是重要的，唸書尤其最不重要，當然也就沒有實質的生涯計劃。溫尚翊理解地搖搖頭。

「那你勒？你想過了嗎？」陳信宏終於勾完了，將菜單遞給溫尚翊後不服氣的問著。

「我？」想了想，溫尚翊緩慢而猶豫地說著：「如果可以當然希望能上台大，我想考法律系……當律師應該可以賺不少錢吧……」

　　溫尚翊說著這段話時眼中沒有一點「期待」，只有服從宿命的無奈，只是這份無奈在看見陳信宏的菜單後立刻煙消雲散：「幹！陳信宏你是豬喔？也點太多了吧！你乾脆跟老闆說每樣都來一份比較快！」

「阿翊，你今天第三次罵我是豬了，就算我人再善良也是會傷心的耶！」陳信宏捂著心口一臉無辜，看得溫尚翊很想一拳給他貓下去。

「傷心個屁啦！點這麼多你最好是吃得完！」

「啊就看見什麼都想吃，不知不覺就……」

「北七！」

「你今天好像也罵我很多次北七耶……」

「誰叫你要這麼北七？」

「我哪有～」

「還說沒有，睡過頭就已經夠北七的了！」

　　兩人你一句我一句的，吵嘴吵得不亦樂乎，搞得本來就很吵雜的小吃攤更加熱鬧。

　　不過揮霍青春、恣意喧嘩本來就是屬於年輕人的權力，笑笑鬧鬧的年少歲月總是美好，可惜太過美好的事物，卻註定不長久。

　　等到時間將一切推遠了，才會赫然發現曾經擁有的簡單快樂，是多麼地珍貴。

　　如果能夠擁有魔法，我希望能讓時間永遠停在這個夏天。

　　陳信宏在未來幾年間不只一次這麼想著。


	2. Chapter 2

　　下課鐘響起，學生們陸續收拾書包準備回家，陳信宏根本沒什麼東西可以收拾，極輕的書包一掛上肩頭，提了吉他立刻溜出教室。

「阿翊，明天放假要去淡水晃晃嗎？」大搖大擺地走進溫尚翊的班級，陳信宏搭著他的肩問道。

　　溫尚翊收拾著課本搖搖頭：「不行，我明天有事。」

「蛤～你有什麼事啊？」大感失望的陳信宏立刻啟動耍賴模式，但溫尚翊才不吃他那套，無動於衷地瞥了他一眼說道：「就有事啊！私事私事！」

「吼～你有什麼私事啊！陪我去淡水啦！」

「沒空啦，拎杯很忙。」

「為什麼？你有什麼事可以忙啊？」

「你管我這麼多喔！我說有就有嘛！」

　　看溫尚翊左閃右閃的就是不願意正面回答，陳信宏堅信其中一定有鬼，絕對不能被他唬弄過去。於是他使出死纏爛打功，黏著溫尚翊拼命盧。

　　幸好，一到吉他社陳信宏立刻恢復平時冷漠不好親近的模樣，讓溫尚翊的耳朵稍稍清靜些。

　　今天又有學妹躲在吉他社外偷偷往裡面看，雖然大夥都注意到了，但也都習慣了。

　　這些學妹大多是為了陳信宏跟溫尚翊來的，而他們之所以受到這麼多關注，全因為他們兩人在附中吉他社締造的經典事蹟。

　　升上二年級後，憑著平時不輕意外露的才華與學長認可的領導能力，陳信宏當上了吉他社社長，而溫尚翊則是副社長，吉他社在陳信宏極富經營頭腦的規畫帶領與宣傳下，新學期社員人數爆增，創下驚人紀錄。不僅讓吉他社成為校內第一大社，更讓附中吉他社在此區的高中間聲名大噪。

　　但陳信宏認為功勞不在自己身上，全都仰賴阿翊陪著他包容他協助他鼓勵他，否則光憑自己也不可能有這樣的成績。阿翊喜歡交朋友，容易與人打成一片，一堆學弟妹都是被他吸引進來的，還總是說能在他身上學到很多神技什麼的……（但陳信宏不喜歡別人黏著溫尚翊學東學西，因為那會大大剝削阿翊跟自己相處的時間( #` ￢´#)）

　　而且阿翊總能妥善處理許多社員間的糾紛，碰上繁雜的事務也親力親為，總之，阿翊的盡責程度比自己更像社長。

　　不過溫尚翊卻說自己非常佩服阿信的才華與創意十足的頭腦，總能將一個小小的活動辦得精彩完美，總是能想出許多噱頭吸引大家注意，相較之下自己只是做能力所及的事。

　　全因為有阿信在，他才能安心地處理瑣碎的事務。

　　說到底，兩人的默契與互補，讓他們處理起事情來無往不利、事半功倍，那種天生的默契是旁人無法輕易介入或取代的。

　　可惜，擁有完美默契的兩人，卻只能是最好的朋友。陳信宏每每思及次，就會忍不住在心底咒罵上天。

　　今天，陳信宏照常坐在角落看似隨意地撥和弦寫譜，其實大部分時間都在偷看溫尚翊。看溫尚翊認真指正學弟妹的指法，看溫尚翊開心地跟蔡昇晏聊昨天挖到的英語專輯，看溫尚翊專注地聽著耳機中的音樂，看著看著卻發現溫尚翊今天似乎總是往窗外望去……

　　追著他的視線看過去，陳信宏看見一個瘦小可愛的女生，倚在窗邊害羞地對溫尚翊笑，然後，他看見溫尚翊也靦腆地回以微笑。

　　靠，這是什麼情況？居然給我玩眉目傳情？

　　陳信宏抿著嘴看了一陣子，突然放下吉他大聲說道：「阿翊，我想回家了。」

「蛤？回家？」溫尚翊轉過頭一臉詫異的說：「現在才四點半耶？」而且你身為社長居然光明正大地說要翹掉社團回家？

「我今天有事啦！」陳信宏隨口扯著謊，很快地收拾東西背上吉他。「走啦！我們回家吧！」

「可是……」溫尚翊遲疑地瞄了窗外一眼，而窗外的女孩在陳信宏開口時就默默退到看不見的地方去了。

「可是什麼？反正社團裡的事交代給瑪莎就好，他會處裡啦！」陳信宏冷冷的說，一旁莫名其妙被點名的蔡昇晏偷偷白了他一眼。

「呃……還是……阿信你先回去好了，我還想再待一下。」溫尚翊幾經思考後這麼說。

　　注意力都放在窗外的溫尚翊沒發現陳信宏的臉色瞬間一沉，此時已經不能光用冷來形容了。如果讓坐在一旁觀看全程的蔡昇晏來說，根本就是瞬間從人類轉變成魔鬼嘛！

　　不過那樣失控的表情只在陳信宏臉上停留幾秒，將一切盡收眼底的蔡昇晏表示：自己居然能看見那短短幾秒的光景，這實在是……

　　他媽的倒楣！

「阿翊，你明天不陪我去淡水，今天又不陪我回家，不是說要跟我分享你挖到的寶貝嗎？」陳信宏完全沒注意到自己的語氣像深閨怨婦一樣，只是死死盯著溫尚翊看。一旁已經轉開視線的蔡昇晏表示：……表示你媽啦！老子沒時間管那人渣要當人還是當魔王！別來煩我就好！

「下禮拜再跟你分享啦！你先回去吧！」溫尚翊沒看見陳信宏魔化的那幾秒，想像平常一樣隨口哄哄了事。但陳信宏卻一動也不動的站著，似乎執意要溫尚翊跟他一起翹掉社團。

　　幾分鐘過去，溫尚翊見陳信宏抿著嘴一臉被拋棄的模樣，很可憐（蔡昇晏：陳信宏可憐？學長你眼睛瞎了嗎？）地站在一旁，基於一部分的歉疚，他皺著眉沉吟了半晌，投降似地嘆口氣開始收拾東西。

　　見溫尚翊收好書包背起吉他，陳信宏嘴角立刻勾上淺淺微笑。

「我要先回去了，下禮拜每個小組各別練習後派代表跟我和阿信討論期末發表會內容。」溫尚翊對所有社員說完，看著蔡昇晏說：「瑪莎，如果有什麼問題，就麻煩你先幫我處理一下。如果無法處理就記錄下來，我下禮拜再看，謝啦！」

　　蔡昇晏應了聲，對溫尚翊揮揮手：「再見，路上小心。」特別要小心你身邊的魔王啊，小心他哪天冷不防把你吃掉啊，學長……

　　溫尚翊跟大夥道完再見後，拉著又恢復冷漠表情的陳信宏走出社辦。

　　不過，蔡昇晏發誓他看見陳信宏踏出社辦時瞄了某扇窗戶一眼，臉上還露出勝利的冷笑，雖然那笑依舊只他媽的停留了零點幾秒。

　　蛤？為什麼他說不想管那個人渣卻還是看過去了，唉唉，還不是因為擔心落入魔爪的溫尚翊啊……

 

 

　　出了校門，陳信宏又啟動幼稚模式，故意忘記自己硬拉溫尚翊翹掉社團的事。也刻意忘記兩人離開社辦後走沒幾步，溫尚翊回頭看了眼那女孩剛才站的地方時，若有所思的表情。

　　溫尚翊低著頭默默地走著，勾著他肩膀的陳信宏卻笑得很開心：「阿翊，我們去吃泡泡冰好不好？」

「你不是說你有事要提早回家嗎？」溫尚翊疑惑的歪頭問道，陳信宏愣了一秒立刻說：「是有事啊！但我們還是有時間能吃碗冰嘛！怎樣，去嗎？」

「嗯，隨便啊……」溫尚翊笑了笑，也不太在意。

　　陳信宏見他沒有平時的活力，不禁有點不爽，所以陳信宏決定繼續用稍早的話題煩他。

「對了，阿翊，你明天要做什麼告訴我嘛，不然你要去哪裡我跟你去！」

「你知道這麼多要幹嘛啦！」溫尚翊輕輕踢了陳信宏一腳。

「我好奇啊！我不是你最好的朋友嗎？為什麼不能告訴我？」

「就……還不確定的事……」溫尚翊吞吞吐吐地說著，然後瞪了陳信宏一眼：「反正不關你的事啦！」

　　不關我的事？陳信宏被這句話刺了一下，有點痛。

　　為了掩飾心裡的情緒，陳信宏索性將整個人的重量都掛在溫尚翊肩上，讓他寸步難行。「不告訴我我就不放手，阿翊，告訴我嘛！不然讓我一起去！」

「衝啥啦！很重耶……」溫尚翊終於受不了了，狠狠給貼在自己肩上的陳信宏腦袋一拳後，鄭重聲明道：「反正我明天不能跟你去淡水，你也不准跟著我，懂嗎？」

「阿翊……」抱著頭蹲在一旁的陳信宏用委屈可憐的聲音叫著，溫尚翊差點想上前再補一腳。

　　不理會裝得可憐兮兮的陳信宏，溫尚翊獨自邁開步向前走。但走了一小段距離後卻突然停下來，想了想回頭說道：「北七，星期日再跟你去淡水啦！」

「咦？真的嗎？耶！」不過一句話就立刻讓陳信宏恢復正常，他開心地大步跟上溫尚翊。「阿翊是全世界最好的人！」

「阿信是全世界最爛的人！」嘴上說著無情的回答，溫尚翊嘴角卻掛著淡淡的、開心的笑。「而且還是個北七。」

「又罵我！」

「沒罵你，我只是陳述事實。」

「阿翊。」

「衝啥？」

「真的不能告訴我明天你要做什麼嗎？」

「幹！你有完沒完啊！」

　　兩人一路打打鬧鬧地走在黃昏的街道上，夕陽將他們的影子拉得長長的，不時重疊在一起彷彿將兩人融為一體。

　　陳信宏望著夕陽想著明天的事，眼中不易察覺地閃動幾許不悅的光芒。

　　溫尚翊也望著夕陽，雖然弄不清楚他在想什麼，但他的笑容明顯地漾著淡淡的喜悅。

　　看見那份喜悅的陳信宏突然發現，原來阿翊的笑也有令他感到痛苦的時候。

　　想起那個學妹，陳信宏不禁感到煩躁。雖然早知道溫尚翊總有一天會交女朋友，卻不表示陳信宏願意平心靜氣的接受。可惜眼下，他除了耍賴或使小手段延遲這一天的到來外，別無他法。

　　他不著痕跡地嘆口氣，忍不住在心底問著：為什麼我們就只能是朋友呢？為什麼對你的愛只能埋藏心底？為什麼在這段關係中我會如此束手無策？

　　阿翊，我們真的只能這樣了嗎？

 

　　最後，陳信宏究竟有沒有弄清楚溫尚翊星期六的行蹤？那當然。

　　就算溫尚翊警告他不准跟，但是，連神也不能阻擋陳信宏對溫尚翊的關心與好奇，更何況溫尚翊這個小小凡人。

 

 

　　星期天早上，溫尚翊出於愧疚，一大早就到陳信宏住的小公寓找他，沒想到陳信宏居然不在家。那個時代手機還不普及，一時要找他還真不知道要怎麼連絡。

「靠，那北七該不會又忘記跟我有約吧！」溫尚翊牽著腳踏車喃喃自語著：「這次一定要他請一個月的早餐！嗯……算了，半個月就好了……」

「溫尚翊？」突然，一個不算陌生的聲音傳來，對街一個穿著簡單的男生對溫尚翊招招手：「你是溫尚翊吧！」

「喔……你是……」溫尚翊很喜歡交朋友，但朋友一多有時候就容易混淆或忘記人家名字，溫尚翊猶豫很久還是不敢亂叫。那男生小跑步到溫尚翊面前，體貼地笑著說道：「我是阿山啊！陳如山。」

「啊！阿山！好久不見了。」溫尚翊一想起是誰，立刻熱絡地寒暄著。「你最近還好嗎？還有繼續玩團嗎？」

「有啊，最近有幾場小演出，有時間的話一起來玩啊。」陳如山陪著溫尚翊邊走邊聊。「你呢？最近還好嗎？」

「老樣子啊，考試考試考試，考完了放鬆個一、兩天，又要回來繼續考試，哈哈。」溫尚翊一直很羨慕陳如山能追求夢想玩樂團，自己喜歡歸喜歡，但他知道那是無法保證能擁有穩定未來的夢，也只能先認真唸書，把彈吉他或玩樂團當成興趣玩玩就好。

「當模範生真辛苦啊，改天我介紹幾個玩團的朋友給你認識，多跟我們看幾場表演，紓解一下壓力嘛！」

「還好啦，說到這個，幾個禮拜前我才看了一場很棒的演出耶！」溫尚翊突然想起跟陳信宏去看的表演，興致勃勃地與陳如山分享，聊了一陣子才想起來自己還沒找到陳信宏。

「阿山，抱歉，我們改天再聊吧！我忘記還要去找人了。」來到一個十字路口，溫尚翊抱歉地說道。

　　陳如山問他要找誰，聽見是陳信宏後疑惑地說：「可是我剛剛有看見他啊！就在遇見你不到五分鐘前。」

「蛤？真的假的？」這樣的話那個北七是去哪裡了？

「不過你找他幹嘛？他現在大概沒時間理你喔。」陳如山露出狡黠的笑說著：「我看見他跟一個個子嬌小的女生一起朝公車站走去，說不定在約會唷！」

「約會？怎麼可能，可是他約我今天去淡水耶……」溫尚翊抓抓頭，有點不爽地說。

「可能忘了吧！男生都是重色輕友的嘛！」哈哈大笑著，陳如山拍拍溫尚翊的肩：「兄弟，不然我陪你啊，我們一起去吃冰吧！」

「唔……」溫尚翊想想，還是拒絕了：「沒關係啦，我還是照原來的安排去淡水好了。」

　　本來今天就打算去看看風景散散心，差別只是沒有陳信宏陪著而已。

　　陳如山聳聳肩笑著說不想去淡水人擠人，於是和溫尚翊道了再見便先行離去。

　　溫尚翊停在路口若有所思地回頭望著公車站幾秒，然後輕嘆口氣跳上腳踏車，朝淡水的方向慢慢騎去。

 

 

　　假日的淡水老街人潮眾多，不算宜人的氣溫讓溫尚翊的心情煩悶到一個極致，想到放自己鴿子的陳信宏也有點不爽，但如果是因為女朋友而失約，是……還能諒解啦！

　　畢竟自己還不是一樣，思及此也就只能無奈嘆氣。

　　溫尚翊避開人群騎到往八里的渡船頭，想坐船到八里走走。

　　但就在他準備去排隊買票時，卻不經意地瞥見一個熟悉的北七晃過去。

「阿信！」溫尚翊高聲叫著，不過他的聲音立刻被熙來攘往的人群製造出的噪音淹沒，溫尚翊急急地牽著腳踏車追上去。同時，他注意到陳信宏是獨自一人慢慢走著，身邊沒有什麼嬌小的女孩，心裡的煩悶莫名其妙地迅速消散。

　　在溫尚翊終於靠近陳信宏時，陳信宏也像感覺到什麼般，突然回頭張望。

　　等他們的視線終於對上後，都先不自覺地笑了。

　　接著溫尚翊立刻想起要教訓一下這個傢伙！

「陳信宏哩係北七喔！不是說好要一起來嗎？」溫尚翊牽著腳踏車費力的擠到陳信宏旁邊，只見陳信宏瞪大雙眼嘴巴微張，表情像在說「係啊！」

「幹！你又忘記吼！」看見他那個表情，溫尚翊簡直想用腳踏車輾死陳信宏。

「對不起啦！」這次陳信宏倒是很坦然的道歉，溫尚翊擺擺手開玩笑地說：「不用對不起啦！半個月的早餐就好。」

「可以啊！」陳信宏勾勾嘴角點頭，笑得有點不由衷。溫尚翊沒察覺，倒是忍不住想八卦一下。

「對了，剛才跟你一起的女生……」溫尚翊話還沒問完就被陳信宏搶了白。

「阿翊，你看到了？」陳信宏反常地慌亂，像嚇壞了似的急切問道：「你……你怎麼會看到……」

「幹嘛？你見的難道是鬼嗎？不然為什麼看不到？」溫尚翊被他的反應弄得一頭霧水，但又很想笑：「我沒看見啦！是剛好碰到阿山，他說他看見你跟一個女生一起走去公車站。」

「喔……」尷尬的笑笑，陳信宏立刻別開頭說：「沒有啦，那個女生問我公車站怎麼走，我怕用說的不清楚就乾脆帶她去。」

「哇，這麼熱心喔？那個女生是不是長得很正？」溫尚翊探頭想看清楚陳信宏的表情，笑著揶揄。

「還好啦……我本來就很熱心啊！」逃避似地往淡水河望過去，陳信宏急著轉變話題：「阿翊，你想吃孔雀蛤嗎？」

　　見陳信宏不想多談，溫尚翊也識趣地不再追問，有時候好朋友間就是要默契地保持沉默，忍住好奇心。（但某魔王腦中顯然沒這種概念……）

 

 

　　既然會合了，他們便照原計劃在淡水混了一整天。

　　愛吃如陳信宏怎麼可能放過那些小吃，他拉著溫尚翊吃遍阿給、鐵蛋、魚丸、魚酥、孔雀蛤……，吃得溫尚翊簡直快撐死，然後再一起坐船到八里繼續吃點心：雙胞胎跟芋頭餅。

　　一趟瘋吃路線跑下來，溫尚翊忍不住說：「下次來淡水大概再餓也不會有食慾……」

　　因為吃太多東西，後來兩人乾脆沿著左岸木棧道散步，幫助消化。

　　途中，溫尚翊終於注意到陳信宏有點不對勁，像是有什麼事埋在心底沒說，但確切是什麼問題溫尚翊又說不上來。直接問陳信宏，他也總是顧左右而言他，不是把話題帶到外太空去就是再塞一堆食物給他，神神祕秘的不知道搞什麼鬼。

　　溫尚翊雖然好奇也擔心，卻無可奈何。如果陳信宏不想說的事，你就是打破砂鍋、鐵鍋、壓力鍋也一樣問不出來。

　　傍晚時分，兩人擠在一堆機車與腳踏車間搭上回淡水的渡輪，陳信宏望著波光粼粼的河面沉思著，倒有幾分憂鬱文學青年的樣子，溫尚翊在一邊瞄著，努力忍住吐槽他的欲望。

　　淡水的夕陽在擁擠的人車喧囂間，靜靜地沉入海平面，帶走最後一絲彩霞。

　　回到淡水後，兩人都不急著回家，於是便有默契地在河堤邊並肩坐下，打算吹吹海風順便欣賞夜晚的星空。

　　沉默地坐了一會兒後，陳信宏突然用認真的神情問溫尚翊：「阿翊，如果……我因為某些理由有事瞞著你，你會生氣嗎？」

「北七喔，你這樣說不就表示你真的瞞著我什麼。」笑著推了陳信宏一下，溫尚翊不是很在意地說：「生氣是不至於啦！本來每個人就都會有些不可告人的秘密啊！」

「但是……」抿著唇，陳信宏斟酌著用詞，反覆想了幾次才開口：「如果那件事，跟你有關……」

「跟我有關？很嚴重嗎？」溫尚翊收起玩笑態度，有點緊張地問：「你是指哪方面的事？」

「不嚴重啦！」見他這麼緊張，陳信宏趕忙安撫道：「其實只是一件小事啦，很小的事……」雖然對我而言是很重要很重要的事……

「是小事就還好，既然你不說一定有原因嘛！」溫尚翊鬆口氣笑笑：「你是我最好的朋友餒！如果為了那點小事傷感情也太不值得了。」

「嗯……也對啦！」媽的，最好的朋友真的是最爛的定位。陳信宏仰頭望著其實根本看不見幾顆星星的夜空，無奈地想著。

　　溫尚翊看他好像還有所疑慮，便裝模作樣地說：「喂，本王都允許你私自保有這個小秘密不必上呈，還擺什麼苦瓜臉啊？」

　　陳信宏見狀不住笑了出來：「本王？北七國的國王嗎？」

「幹！那是你啦！」溫尚翊搥了陳信宏一拳，兩人又笑笑鬧鬧好一陣子。

　　直到笑累了才一起抬頭看星星，不著邊際地聊著那些夢想、理想或妄想。

　　後來，溫尚翊提到今天與阿山聊天時，心中的感慨與羨慕，陳信宏若有所思地靜靜聽著。

　　溫尚翊說完後，見陳信宏沒回話，便也靜靜地望著河面發呆。兩人沉默了幾分鐘後，陳信宏突然伸手抱住溫尚翊。

「靠，你又發什麼神經啊？」習慣陳信宏總是不按牌理出牌的行為，溫尚翊不覺得意外，只是笑著敲敲他的頭。

「阿翊……」把頭埋在溫尚翊肩上的陳信宏，用悶悶的聲音喚道。

「怎樣？」

「那些夢想，我們一起實現好嗎？」

　　溫尚翊聞言愣住，好一會兒後才回答。

「……阿信……」看著天空寥寥的幾顆小星星，他無奈地笑著說。「夢想只是夢想，在現實世界中，夢想不能當飯吃……」

「那如果不用在乎現實環境，你會和我一起追夢嗎？」陳信宏鍥而不捨地問著，溫尚翊沉默了。

「阿翊，你願意跟我一起完成夢想嗎？」陳信宏急切地問道，執拗地像個孩子。

「……好啊，如果可以擺脫現實的枷鎖，當然好啊！」

「耶！那就一言為定囉！」陳信宏開心地收緊雙手，將溫尚翊牢牢鎖在懷裡，沒注意到溫尚翊的笑略帶無力。

　　他不知道，溫尚翊雖然將這句約定收進心底，卻不認為他們真的做得到。因為在溫尚翊的世界中，現實環境是非常沉重的桎梏，而他就像隻無法逃脫的困獸，再如何武裝自己也衝不開那道牢籠。

　　縱然也想追求夢想，更多的卻是力不從心的無奈。

　　與母親相依為命的他，每每見到媽媽為了讓他的生活過得好一些，不辭辛勞地兼好幾份差甚至因此弄壞健康，就希望自己能快點長大，好讓媽媽能夠安心休息，能去做些媽媽自己想做的事。

　　所以溫尚翊就很早就明白自己的未來只有一條路，那就是用功念書考上最好的大學，畢業後找一份好工作努力賺錢。

　　這個念頭在溫尚翊心中已根深蒂固，尤其是媽媽知道溫尚翊對音樂的熱愛後，偷偷存錢為他買電吉他這件事，更讓溫尚翊堅定自己要努力唸書的想法，希望日後賺大錢以報答媽媽對他的疼愛。

　　理智上來說，這才是最正確最理想的發展，而夢，晚上閉上眼睛時作作就好。

　　對不起，阿信。我也想與你一起追夢，但我的未來早已決定……

　　溫尚翊將目光投向黑漆漆的河面，苦澀地想著。

　　不知道過了多久，陳信宏終於放開溫尚翊，然後用得意又興奮的表情說：「對了，我已經弄到入場券了！阿翊，別忘了期末考後我們要一起去看表演喔！」

「這麼快就弄到了？厲害喔！」想到還可以再看一次那麼精采的表演，溫尚翊暫時拋開心底的失落笑彎了眼。

「所以我說過包在我身上嘛！」被溫尚翊隨口一稱讚，陳信宏體內的小孩魂立刻甦醒。「厲害吼～我也覺得自己超強的，居然能擺平那些有嚴重排他主義的粉絲……呃，不過那不重要啦！阿翊，你要怎麼報答我呢？」

「報答勒……」瞪了陳信宏一眼，溫尚翊選了句最俗爛的台詞回答他：「那以身相許好不好？」

　　靠！當然好啊！

　　但是陳信宏不敢真的這樣回答，只能嘻嘻哈哈的唬弄帶過。「誰要你以身相許啊！想到就好不舒服唷！」（信信魔王內心吶喊：完全是違心之論啊我這樣說謊會不會天打雷劈？）

「還嫌勒！不然，我幫你介紹女朋友好了，怎麼樣？」溫尚翊想了想，突然問道。既然早上的女生不是阿信女朋友，那自己幫他牽牽紅線也可以啊！

　　陳信宏聽他這麼說先是愣了一下，然後立刻笑著說：「不用啦！我又不急著交女朋友……」

「喂，這又不是急不急的問題，不趁年輕時多交女朋友多看一些，以後到適婚年齡還要浪費時間相親。多麻煩！」溫尚翊思考這件事的方向很現實。

「這是什麼邏輯啊……」陳信宏不以為然地撇撇嘴。「我比較相信緣分啦！有緣千里來相會。」

「隨便你，不要就不要。」

「阿翊你很想要嗎？」

「蛤？」

「就……女朋友啊，你是不是很想交女朋友？」

「……也還好。」

　　言不由衷。陳信宏打心底鄙視溫尚翊，卻沒想過誰才是最擅長言不由衷的那個人。

「你不會瞞著我偷偷交女朋友吧？」

　　陳信宏很故意地問著，不意外地看見溫尚翊動作一僵，然後大眼不安地轉動幾下：「怎麼可能，如果……如果有我一定會告訴你啊！」

「是嗎？」喔，看不出來溫尚翊這麼會說謊啊！

「當然啊！騙你有糖吃喔？」溫尚翊挺起胸膛，想表現得理直氣壯卻略顯底氣不足。

「騙我沒糖吃，但我一定會讓你嘗到苦頭。」陳信宏不知道說真的說假的，表情倒是異常認真：「我很相信你，所以不要騙我。」

　　溫尚翊沉默了，陳信宏不用看也知道，溫尚翊正因為自己的那句話被良心折磨著。

　　活該。

　　但玩太過頭心疼的還是自己，陳信宏收拾好情緒後笑著開口：「如果讓我知道你騙我，我就找瑪莎去看演出，不帶你去了！」（此時瑪莎坐在家中感到一陣莫名惡寒。）

「……阿信，如果我因為某些理由有事瞞著你，你會生氣嗎？」溫尚翊雖然笑了，但還是不住問道。

「幹嘛學我說話……」陳信宏輕推溫尚翊一下，然後用無比認真的口吻回答：「無論是為了什麼理由，如果阿翊騙我，我一定會非常生氣。」

　　溫尚翊聞言立刻詫異地轉過頭看向陳信宏，沒想到卻看見他滿臉欠揍的笑。

「哈哈哈……你很容易上當耶！怎麼那麼笨啊？」

「幹，陳信宏！拎杯很認真的問你耶！」

「我也很認真回答啊！」

「去死啦！那表情叫作認真喔？」

「不要只看表象，你太膚淺了，阿翊。」

「膚淺個屁啦！難道你還有內涵嗎？」

「有啊，只是太有深度了，就憑你大概永遠也不會懂。」

「媽的，拎杯懶得跟你說了！」

　　溫尚翊說完立刻跳起來，牽了腳踏車就走。

　　陳信宏趕緊跟上，嘴角卻帶著苦笑。

　　不得不掩飾自己真實的情緒，想讓你無憂無慮的撒野。

　　但有時候真的忍得很疲憊很辛苦……這樣的心情你懂嗎？阿翊。

　　你真的會有懂的那一天嗎？


	3. Chapter 3

　　陳信宏一直都不是個喜歡上學的人。更確切地說，比起服從地學習別人規定該學的內容，他比較喜歡順從自己的心與興趣。

　　國中時，陳信宏沒事就愛在課本上到處亂塗鴉，也確實極有這方面的天份，所以在憂心他未來前途的國中班導師強烈建議下，報考了師大附中美術班，但是考上美術班以後，他卻再次展現反骨的天性，對畫圖的興趣大幅銳減，因為他發現了新的玩具，更有趣更適合自己的玩具－－吉他。

　　陳信宏有時會很感謝自己，也感謝吉他。若自己沒有對吉他這個樂器產生一見如故的親切感，他也不會進入吉他社，更不會遇見溫尚翊。吉他就像是一條線，將原本沒有交集的兩人緊緊繫在一起。

　　也因為溫尚翊與吉他，陳信宏終於覺得上學還算是有趣的事。

　　但考試不是。

 

 

「喂，你期中考準備得怎麼樣了？」

　　最近大家見面的話題總離不開期中考，學生，似乎就是為了無盡的考試而存在。

　　陳信宏對此嗤之以鼻。

　　但溫尚翊在社辦看見他時，開口的第一句話，就是這句。

　　該死的期中考！

「沒準備。」坦蕩蕩地攤手，陳信宏一臉我才不管期中考是什麼反正老子不想鳥他的表情。

「沒準備？靠，你是打算跟瑪莎當同學喔？」溫尚翊放下吉他後瞪大黑白分明的雙眼問道。

　　陳信宏勾起一邊嘴角滿不在乎地笑著，溫尚翊也不打算多說。反正這傢伙對課本上的內容沒一點興趣這件事，沒有人能改變。

「學長，你這麼早就來社團喔？不用準備考試？」蔡昇晏一踏進社辦便直接朝溫尚翊走來，順便跟陳信宏打聲招呼。「阿信，你在我倒不意外。」

「考試要準備，社團也要練啊！」背起吉他，溫尚翊笑著說。

「也對啦！」蔡昇晏邊拿出自己的吉他邊回答。

　　旁邊一個學弟聽見兩人對話，跟著湊熱鬧：「溫學長，你的成績一直這麼好，大概也不用什麼準備吧！經常都是學年第一，還這麼會彈吉他，真好耶。」

「哪有，該念的書還是要念啊。」溫尚翊用手輕揉揉鼻子，有些不好意思。陳信宏在一旁偷瞄著他頰上的紅暈，勾著嘴角輕笑。

「嘿啊！哪像有些人，數學考五分還敢準時出現在社團……」蔡昇晏刻意不看一臉幸福微笑的魔王，面無表情的諷刺著。

　　溫尚翊聞言不住嘿嘿笑出聲，陳信宏無所謂的挑挑眉擺弄起自己的吉他。

　　雖然下個禮拜就要期中考，但今天大家幾乎都到得很準時。

　　連為了追學姊比較常在攝影社出沒的石錦航，都罕見地背著吉他出現在社辦。

「哇喔，大家是有多想宣洩期中考帶來的壓力啊！」蔡昇晏看見石錦航時稀奇地說道。

「石頭，你真的很久沒來吉他社社辦了！」溫尚翊也驚訝地笑著打招呼。如果說陳信宏是溫尚翊的死黨，那石錦航大概就是溫尚翊的閨密（！）了，雖然石錦航平時不多話，但兩人湊在一起時卻常有說不完的話，更常一起躲起來喝酒。

「嗨！」石錦航酷酷地揮了下手，也對陳信宏微笑地點了下頭。

　　幾個男生湊在一起隨意地聊了一下，話題大都圍繞在石錦航到底追到學姊沒有。最後問不出什麼結果，只好開始練團。

　　他們挑了幾首「披頭四」的歌彈著唱著，時而自由發揮SOLO一段，玩得不亦樂乎。即使下星期又要進入考試地獄，但此刻，每個人臉上都掛著輕鬆的笑容。

　　他們滿足於這樣的生活，一群有相同愛好的哥們，幾把吉他，幾首好歌，構築出一個讓他們暫時逃離現實的小小天堂。

　　教課書、老師、考試，一切都在外太空了。

　　陳信宏隨意地跟著彈了幾首歌，便抱著吉他聽溫尚翊和石錦航合彈John Lennon的Imagine。

　　彈著吉他的阿翊真的很帥……

　　陳信宏在心底讚嘆著，心頭卻又掠過一絲疼痛。

　　就算阿翊再完美，自己終究也只能隔著朋友的距離欣賞。

　　偷偷嘆口氣，陳信宏想起上週末的事。

 

 

　　星期六，陳信宏起個大早溜到溫尚翊家巷口的早餐店躲著，想看看溫尚翊是否如自己所想的：偷偷交女朋友了。

　　果不其然，大約十一點初－－對，陳信宏在早餐店中坐了好幾個小時，坐到老闆娘想過去趕人——溫尚翊牽著腳踏車走出公寓大門，陳信宏見狀趕緊跳上腳踏車跟上去。

　　小心地在後面騎了一段時間，陳信宏發現溫尚翊的目的地竟然是學校。

　　他挑挑眉勾起笑，該不會溫尚翊只是要到學校唸書或幫老師處理課務吧！如果是就好了。

　　但陳信宏高興沒多久，便看見讓他笑容瞬間瓦解的畫面。

　　只見溫尚翊在校門口停下沒進入學校，而校門口早早就站了一個女孩。

　　就是昨天在窗口與溫尚翊眉目傳情的學妹……

「果然是約會啊……」酸溜溜地呢喃了聲，陳信宏抿起嘴一臉陰沉。

　　沒發現身側傳來殺人視線的溫尚翊和小學妹有些靦靦地互問早安，簡單聊了幾句後，小學妹坐上溫尚翊的腳踏車後座，手還輕輕地環在溫尚翊腰上。

　　陳信宏猶豫著該不該跟上去，思考幾秒後還是決定跟去看看狀況。　

　　溫尚翊和小學妹在一間簡餐廳停下，兩人似乎打算吃個午飯順便聊聊天。

　　陳信宏當然不可能跟著進去，如果讓他看見兩人卿卿我我的樣子，他可能會想殺人。

　　但就這樣回家他也不甘心，幸好在早餐店時已經順便連午餐也吃了（不然對老闆娘怎麼交代？），便乾脆溜進對面的租書店打發時間。

　　就在他重看《火之鳥》看到第三集一半時，他發現溫尚翊跟小學妹走出餐廳了，於是他丟下漫畫騎上腳踏車又跟了上去。

　　溫尚翊和小學妹似乎對彼此還有點陌生，兩人的互動十分客氣，但從小學妹臉上的笑看得出來，她很喜歡溫尚翊，眼中甚至帶著閃亮亮的崇拜。

　　陳信宏在心中哼哼了聲，就是因為阿翊彈吉他時太帥了，才會像這樣招蜂引蝶的。完全忘記自己也是粉絲一大票的傢伙。

　　一直盯著後坐學妹的陳信宏，在她試著將頭靠到溫尚翊背上時，一個分心差點撞到路人。

　　幸好兩人的第二站到了，不然陳信宏很可能成為第一個用腳踏車撞飛路邊阿婆的高中生。

「圖……書館？」望著眼前的建築物，陳信宏有點傻眼。

　　這是約會嗎？竟然來圖書館，也太沒情調了！

　　但下一瞬，他又覺得自己管這麼多幹嘛，愈沒情調的地方愈好啊！最好阿翊只是幫學妹補習，兩個人根本沒交往。

　　被自己的想法說服的陳信宏興高采烈地停妥腳踏車跟上去。

　　接下來的時間，溫尚翊跟小學妹坐在同一張桌子看書，偶爾低聲分享書中內容偶爾聊個幾句，看起來不像補習，但也不太像約會。

　　陳信宏坐在另一頭，遠遠地觀察他們，滿腦子疑惑。

　　兩人就這樣在圖書館待到下午五點多才準備離開，過程中陳信宏還不小心睡著，驚醒後發現兩人還坐在那輕聲聊天，才大大鬆一口氣。

　　離開圖書館後，溫尚翊載著小學妹往一條陳信宏沒走過的路騎去，陳信宏猜測他要送小學妹回家了，便加快速度跟上去。

　　到了學妹家後，兩人傻笑著道再見，就在陳信宏以為小學妹要轉身走進家門時，小學妹竟然意外主動地在溫尚翊唇上輕輕落下一吻。

　　然後害羞揮揮手甜聲說了「再見」，才如陳信宏所願地轉身走進家門。

　　而溫尚翊顯然完全不知所措，只能愣愣地回道「再見」。

　　不過不只當事人溫尚翊嚇了跳，陳信宏受的驚嚇更大，然而驚嚇很快變成憤怒。

　　搞什麼鬼啊！竟然敢親我的阿翊！她死定了！

 

 

　　隔天，陳信宏一樣起了個大早，不過他今天不是躲在溫尚翊家巷口的早餐店，而是跑到小學妹家門外的便利商店守著。

　　大約七點多時，陳信宏看見小學妹走出家門到了巷口的公車站等車，他便很快跟上（簡直要變成職業跟蹤狂了嘛！）。

　　星期天早上的公車站沒什麼人，陳信宏想了想靠近那個小學妹開口：「學妹，早安啊！」

　　正在看小說打發時間的小學妹被他突然的招呼嚇了跳，看清楚是陳信宏後，竟忍不住紅了臉。

「早……學長……」細細的聲音顯示出這個小學妹現在很緊張，她大概沒想到陳信宏居然認得她。看見她緋紅的雙頰，陳信宏雖然心裡頗不以為然，但依然維持著好看的微笑。

　　「學妹妳也等公車啊，要去哪裡？」陳信宏隨口問著。

　　「○○Ｋ書中心……」老實地交代去處，小學妹依然不敢正眼看陳信宏。奇怪，昨天就這麼大膽，今天怎麼了？陳信宏在心裡又哼哼了聲。

　　不過聽見她說的地方離自己家很近，便說：「好巧唷！我也是要去那裏耶！」

　　小學妹笑著點點頭，手中的書被她捏得緊緊的。

　　就在陳信宏決定要繼續往下說時，車子來了。

　　兩人便一前一後地上了車，陳信宏還刻意裝做沒看見小學妹害羞到有些困擾的表情，硬是在她隔壁坐下。

　　車子開了一段路後陳信宏才又開口，一開口就直接切入主題：「那個……學妹，妳跟阿翊在交往對嗎？」

　　雖然是用問句，但陳信宏語氣卻非常肯定。

「咦？」小學妹瞪大雙眼驚訝地看向陳信宏，這是她今天第一次正眼看陳信宏。「學長……怎麼知道？」

「呵呵，阿翊什麼都會跟我說啊！」才怪！媽的！「不過你們交往多久啦？那傢伙有時候神神秘秘的都不說。」

「嗯……其實我們正式交往才一個多星期而已。」小學妹眼中泛著幸福，微笑著說道。稚氣未脫的側臉看上去很可愛，但在陳信宏眼中只有可恨。

「嗯……」才一個多星期啊……陳信宏沉吟了半晌才又開口：「學妹，你了解阿翊嗎？」

「其實……還不算很了解，但我覺得了解尚翊學長愈多，就會愈喜歡他。」小學妹似乎漸漸拋開矜持，也敢偶爾朝陳信宏看幾眼。

「嗯，是啊！」不用妳說我也知道。

「但，有時候我卻不知道尚翊學長是不是也喜歡我……」大概覺得陳信宏的笑容非常親切，小學妹很自然地將心中的疑惑說了出來。

　　陳信宏聽見那句話時心頭一喜，不過表面上依然裝得很關心：「是嗎？妳為什麼這麼覺得？」

　　聽見陳信宏的反問，小學妹才發現自己不小心透露了心聲，但也許是希望身為溫尚翊好友的陳信宏能給自己答案，她想了想開口：「我總覺得，尚翊學長心中有另一個人……」

「嗯？另一個人？」陳信宏皺起眉思索了下：「怎麼說？」

「我與尚翊學長聊天時，他經常會提起一個女孩，雖然學長總是沒說清楚那個女孩是誰，但從學長談到她時開心的表情看起來……」小學妹低下頭，難掩失落地說：「她好像才是尚翊學長真心喜歡的人……」

　　陳信宏一邊聽一邊在腦中搜尋溫尚翊身邊的所有女孩，思考著誰的嫌疑最大。「有沒有更清楚的線索？阿翊聊到她時都說些什麼？」

「嗯……尚翊學長說過她是個很有才華的女孩，很聰明也很有能力……」小學妹歪著頭邊想邊說：「偶爾我們聊到一些小說或畫作時，尚翊學長也會提起她……」

　　嗯？就這些線索來看，難道阿翊真正欣賞的那個女孩是美術班的學妹？陳大偵探推測著，決定要好好認識一下一年級的美術班學弟妹們。

　　陷入自己思緒的陳信宏，過一陣子才發現身旁的小學妹因為提到這件事情緒非常低落，連忙想開口安慰。

　　但他心中的小惡魔突然溜到他耳邊悄聲說：「何不順水推舟？」

　　於是他開口：「嗯，學妹……其實我今天是特地來找妳的。」

　　接過小學妹不解的眼神後，陳信宏將眼神投向快速飛逝的窗外景色，聲音緩慢而沉穩地說道：「妳也知道阿翊是個很善良的人，他不太懂得拒絕別人，所以……有些話他很難說出口，只好要我這個死黨幫他一下……」

「……」小學妹聽著，也轉頭看向窗外，沉默地等著陳信宏繼續說下去。

「從妳剛才的話不難聽出，妳也已經知道阿翊真正喜歡的人……不是妳。」陳信宏用嚴肅的語氣說著：「他只是不太會拒絕別人……」

　　其實陳信宏是用猜的，他看得出小學妹對阿翊的愛更多更強烈，所以猜測是小學妹對阿翊告白，只是阿翊是否也喜歡小學妹他就真的沒把握了……

　　一段短短的沉默後，陳信宏確定了自己的猜想沒錯。

「難怪阿翊學長接受我的告白時，比起驚訝與開心的情緒，他似乎還更困惑煩惱……」小學妹嘆口氣，說完這句話後便沉默地再次望向窗外，沒再開口。

　　車到站了，陳信宏跟著小學妹下車，也跟在小學妹身後朝Ｋ書中心慢慢走去。

　　小學妹步伐緩慢地走了一段路後，突然停下腳步哭了。陳信宏措手不及。

「妳、妳不要太難過啦！其實跟阿翊告白的人很多，他也不可能每個人都答應，說不定他還是有點喜歡妳的……」根本是在自打嘴巴。陳信宏有點心虛了。

　　但爲了除掉阿翊身邊的桃花，良心算什麼！

「像妳這麼好的女孩，一定能找到更好的人啊！」雖然陳信宏不覺得世界上有人能比阿翊更好。「妳不要哭了……」

　　小學妹抹抹眼淚，轉頭誠懇地望著陳信宏說：「阿信學長，謝謝你。謝謝你告訴我實話……」

「沒什麼好謝的啦……」幹，陳信宏現在真的覺得自己有點壞，但又不感到後悔。「妳能看開最重要。」

　　快點看開然後快點跟阿翊分手。

「嗯，我知道該怎麼做了。」小學妹勉強打起精神笑著：「愛一個人不一定要跟他在一起，默默祝他幸福也很好，如果阿翊學長不好意思拒絕，那我就主動開口吧！」

「嗯……」瞄了眼小學妹手中的言情小說，陳信宏突然覺得那種騙人的愛情故事也不全然沒用處。「不過妳要記得裝做今天的事沒發生過，不然阿翊還是會感到愧疚……」

「我知道，雖然尚翊學長不喜歡我，但我還是很喜歡他，不希望他難受……」說著，小學妹的眼淚又掉下來，陳信宏翻找著口袋，好不容易找到張皺巴巴的衛生紙遞過去。

　　對不起了，學妹。

　　接過衛生紙，小學妹抽抽噎噎地道謝，陳信宏只好僵硬地輕拍著她的背，口中胡亂說些安慰的話，等小學妹收拾好情緒後，陳信宏才開口：「呃……我陪妳走去Ｋ書中心好了。」

「不用了，我有點不舒服，想先回家了……」小學妹腫著眼睛擠出微笑說道。「不好意思，學長。」

「不會！那我陪妳走回公車站等車……」陳信宏有點不放心，決定再陪她一下。畢竟人家會這麼難過，也是自己搞的。

「阿信學長，真的很謝謝你。」小學妹沒再拒絕，兩人便一起朝公車站牌走去。

　　等車時，小學妹說了些跟溫尚翊相處的情況，也說了些溫尚翊提到那女孩時的模樣，陳信宏靜靜聽著，一邊覺得心很酸很痛，一邊又覺得有點愧疚，只能掛著僵硬的微笑不時附和幾聲。

　　小學妹的想法比想像中更成熟，甚至還說如果最後溫尚翊能跟那女孩在一起，她也會真心祝福。相較之下，她的理智是現階段的陳信宏望塵莫及的。

　　車子來了，再次認真地向陳信宏道謝後，小學妹上車離去。

　　獨自站在站牌邊的陳信宏，突然覺得心情有點複雜。

　　雖說輸掉了再接關就好，但萬一一關比一關難過，自己真的能應付嗎？

　　另一班車緩緩駛近站牌，陳信宏望著「往淡水」的字樣呆了三秒，無意識地投錢上車。

　　阿翊，真正佔據你的心的那個人，到底是誰？

 

 

「阿信……阿信……陳信宏！」突然回過神的陳信宏望著把臉湊到自己眼前的溫尚翊，呆呆地應了聲。

「幹，你現在愈來愈厲害了，睜著眼睛都能睡覺啊！」溫尚翊坐回自己的位置上，好笑地說道。

「……抱歉我剛剛神遊了……」陳信宏抓抓頭髮，有些不好意思地笑著：「阿翊你叫我幹嘛？」

「我是問你期末的發表會流程排好了嗎？」溫尚翊對陳信宏神遊一事完全不意外，他隨手撥撥琴弦說道：「考完期中考要加緊練團，流程先出來也比較好安排。」

「喔，差不多了啦。」陳信宏翻翻空蕩蕩的書包，拿出一疊紙交給溫尚翊：「大概先這樣，你看一下還有哪裡要改。」

「你安排的一定沒問題啦！」溫尚翊接過後隨意地看了看，拿起筆補充幾個小部份後遞還給他：「這樣應該可以了。」

　　陳信宏笑著將流程收回書包，才想開口說些什麼，眼神一轉就看見小學妹跟之前一樣站在社辦窗外，發現陳信宏的目光後還笑著對他揮揮手。

　　陳信宏回以禮貌的微笑，然後抱起吉他隨意地彈著，刻意不再朝窗外望去。

　　沒多久，溫尚翊突然說有事要出去一下，陳信宏頭也不抬只「嗯」了聲。

　　雖然還是覺得有些抱歉，但人都是自私的。

 

　　即使知道這關過後還有更艱難的關卡等在前方，他也只能義無反顧了。

　　阿翊，如果我愛上你的笑容，該怎麼收藏該如何擁有？

　　如果你的快樂不是為了我，是否真的要放手了，你的笑容我才能真正擁有？

　　再如果，我學不會知足，怎麼辦？


	4. Chapter 4

　　平凡中偶爾有小幸福相伴的日子，過著過著，經常會忘記命運是最壞心的搗蛋鬼，總在你最沒戒心時狠狠將你推入深淵，然後一臉無辜地站在高處欣賞著你的狼狽。

　　曾經以為就算長大，這種平淡而幸福的日子也應該會理所當然地繼續下去，曾經以為有你在身邊的快樂會永遠，卻沒想過一切都事與願違……

　　如果你對我而言是全世界、是全宇宙，那我對你而言，能不能至少是座海洋般的存在？

 

 

　　期中考週，陳信宏罕見地沒有黏著溫尚翊，一方面是自己不唸書就算了，總不能害人家也唸不了書，另一方面則是因為他隱約地有點心虛，畢竟他耍了小手段破壞阿翊的戀情……

　　然而，這樣的歉疚不會在陳信宏心中存在太久，只要能再霸佔著溫尚翊一段時間，要他把良心送給狗還是貓吃都沒問題。

　　等期中考週結束，再見到溫尚翊的陳信宏深深體會到「小別勝新婚」這句話的真諦，只要到學校見到他的阿翊一眼，就能開心一整天。相較之下，溫尚翊反而成天都悶悶不樂，連下課都罕見地沒約人打球。

　　雖然大約猜得到原因，看在眼裡也覺得有些不爽，但陳信宏刻意不問，他希望這次溫尚翊能自己主動告訴他。

　　終於，一個星期五的傍晚，兩人從吉他社離開後溫尚翊問陳信宏能不能陪自己到公園走走，陳信宏像平時一樣笑他都高中了還想去公園玩，然後表情自然地答應了。

　　一路上，陳信宏一邊盤算著等溫尚翊開口訴苦時，自己該用什麼樣的態度回答才自然，一邊跟溫尚翊有一句沒一句的聊著。

　　夏夜的風雖然仍帶點黏膩，卻多少緩解了白日裡累積的熱度。公園裡人不少，大多是學生和小孩。夏蟬雖然稍稍收斂了點，但偶爾還是東一聲西一聲地鳴叫著。

　　陳信宏和溫尚翊在長椅上坐下，夕陽將天空染成一片橘黃，也讓溫尚翊臉上的憂愁顯得鮮明。

「阿翊，你想找我聊什麼？」陳信宏見溫尚翊遲遲沒開口，便主動地試探道：「不會跟愛情有關吧？」

　　溫尚翊聽見他的問話卻沒太大反應，靜默半晌才轉頭認真地看著陳信宏，就在陳信宏以為他會點點頭然後大哭自己被甩了時，溫尚翊卻嘆口氣開口：「阿信，我要休學了……」

　　什、什麼？休學！

　　陳信宏不敢置信地瞪大雙眼，怎麼跟他想的不一樣？阿翊怎麼不是找自己聊被女朋友甩掉的事，居然說他要休學了？

　　陳信宏慌了手腳，但表面上卻依然努力保持淡定。

「為什麼突然要休學？我們都要升三年級了耶！」

「這個……說來話長……」溫尚翊狀似疲憊地垂著肩膀，將臉埋進雙手手掌中，連話都說得有氣無力的。

　　腦子裡一團亂的陳信宏也不催促他，極有耐心地陪著溫尚翊，等著他整理好思緒告訴自己理由。

　　沒想到這一等就是好幾十分鐘，等到公園裡的人都回家吃晚飯，剩下野狗與蟬有一搭沒一搭的唱起交響樂，溫尚翊才重新坐正深吸口氣開始說。

　　溫尚翊告訴陳信宏，一直以來，他都以為自己是遺腹子。因為自他有記憶開始，『父親』這兩個字只是課本上印著的鉛字，他未曾實質地擁有過。

　　幸而溫尚翊的母親對他無微不至的愛彌補了父親的空缺，因此，在他的成長過程中，始終不覺得沒有父親是多重要的事，故也不曾動過念頭去探究這件事。

　　沒想到上週六卻突然出現一個自稱是他父親的男人，一見面就說要認回他。

　　這還不打緊，最誇張的是那人說自己犯了點案，要跑路，想跟溫尚翊的媽媽要錢。還希望溫尚翊和他媽媽能跟他一起走。

　　溫尚翊當然當那人在放屁，謊話連篇想騙他們母子，但溫尚翊的媽媽卻告訴他，那個不請自來的男人真的是他親生父親。

　　這下溫尚翊傻住了，他向母親再三確認後才終於了解事情始末。

　　原來在他出生前，父親因為經商失敗欠下大筆債務，為了躲債脫產而與他母親離婚。但沒想到辦離婚幾個月後，他父親卻愛上一個千金小姐，而且對方還願意出資助他東山再起，在利益與新戀情面前，他父親無情地拋下陪著他白手起家，陪著他咬牙度過艱難苦日子的糟糠之妻，投向富豪千金的懷抱。

　　當時，他媽媽不僅要面對丈夫變心的傷痛，還必須獨自償還龐大的債務，壓力大到甚至一度絕望地動過自殺的念頭。沒想到，她卻在此時發現自己懷孕了，本來萬念俱灰的她想到肚子裡可愛的小寶貝，便下定決心再苦也要活下去。

　　她咬著牙努力工作還債，日子有多艱辛刻苦是旁人無法體會的，甚至在溫尚翊出生前幾個小時，她還強忍著疲憊洗著彷彿永遠也洗不完的髒衣服。

　　但溫尚翊就像他母親的小福星，在他出生後沒多久，溫媽媽接到一份待遇優渥而穩定的保姆工作，雇主是有錢人，不需要溫媽媽做瑣碎的家務事，只要專心帶好孩子就好。寬容的雇主見小尚翊可愛，甚至在買自己孩子的嬰兒用品時，總會多買一份給他。

　　而溫媽媽做事仔細又面面俱到，讓雇主非常放心也很滿意，所以等孩子上學以後，雇主便留她在家中幫傭，並讓自家孩子與小尚翊一同上學，對乖巧聰明的小尚翊幾乎視如己出。也是因為遇上這位大貴人，溫媽媽才總算熬過那段難捱的日子。

　　溫尚翊長大後很爭氣，不僅課業上從未讓媽媽操心，品性也十分良好，幾乎年年當選模範生領獎學金。溫媽媽不要溫尚翊去打工，希望他能專心唸書並培養普通孩子會有的課外興趣，所以當溫媽媽得知他喜歡音樂時，才會想盡辦法給予他自由與資源。

　　溫尚翊總是想，只要等自己上了大學一切都會開始好轉。自己可以半工半讀減輕媽媽的負擔，認真念完大學後投入職場努力賺錢。

　　沒想到一切的計劃，一夕之間都被那個人打亂了。

　　溫尚翊從媽媽口中得知，那人與那位富家千金沒多久就鬧翻，不僅東山再起無望，還窮困潦倒到需要靠老朋友接濟。但靠山山倒，朋友再有義氣也不可能一輩子支持他，再加上那人後來竟染上毒癮，自此更是眾叛親離。

　　至於他為何能找到溫尚翊母子則純粹是巧合，但溫媽媽卻認為這是此生緣分未盡。

　　為了這件事，溫尚翊還難得地與母親大吵一架。

 

 

「那種人……竟然還有臉回來，還敢厚著臉皮要我媽跟著他吃苦……」溫尚翊語氣不重地說著，但微微顫抖的肩卻透露出他極力壓抑的情緒。

　　見他心裡難受，陳信宏更不好過。他輕輕攬過溫尚翊的肩，沒說話。

「你知道嗎？阿信，我媽一直都不恨他，只是很失望很心痛……我媽很傻，那個人曾經是她的全世界……就算再不堪再心寒，她還是想跟著他……」忍耐不住的情緒自眼中流出，溫尚翊咬著牙哽咽說道：「可是……我恨他！我恨他！親生父親算什麼？他有養育過我嗎？他有為我做過什麼嗎？」

「阿翊……」見他的情緒這麼激動陳信宏不住跟著鼻酸，但他除了加重手中力道，讓溫尚翊感覺到自己的陪伴外，卻沒辦法再做更多。

　　這時候陳信宏才發現原來自己根本無法為溫尚翊做什麼，原來自己根本還沒有任何能力讓他幸福。

　　用手背胡亂抹掉眼淚，溫尚翊努力調整自己的情緒，深呼吸幾次後又開口：「雖然不能明白為什麼我媽要原諒那種人，那種不想與妳同甘只想拉妳共苦的傢伙，但是，我不能放她一個人……所以……」

「所以，你也要跟那個人一起走？跟著他東躲西藏的，你要怎麼唸書？怎麼考大學？」陳信宏瞭解溫尚翊擔心媽媽的心情，但是他不能同意溫尚翊這種幾乎算是放棄自己前途的決定。「溫媽媽沒反對你的決定嗎？」

「我媽也不要我跟著他們，但是我怕我媽又受傷害……如果她要跟著那種人生活，我就必須替她盯著那個爛人……」做這樣的決定雖然痛苦，但溫尚翊更放不下一直疼愛著自己，甚至為自己耗盡青春年華的媽媽。「就算日子不好過也還是可以唸書可以考大學啊。再不然，反正我還年輕，晚幾年再考大學也是可以的……」

「不可以，阿翊，晚幾年就差很多了，更何況跟著那個……」陳信宏差點說出垃圾兩個字，幸好他忍住了。「跟著那個人肯定會吃很多苦，你要想清楚啊！你難道真的要放棄現在擁有的一切嗎？」

「我想很清楚了，阿信。很多事不一定要這麼執著，很多事都還可以重新來過，但我只會有一個媽媽。唯一一個。」溫尚翊的語氣很堅決，似乎真的已經下定決心。

「那、那我們的約定呢？你不是說要跟我一起完成夢想？難道不算數了嗎？」陳信宏無法再假裝冷靜，他很想問問溫尚翊：很多事不一定要這麼執著，難道我們之間的約定也包括在內嗎？

「……以後，如果還有機會，我還是可以跟你一起完成夢想啊……或許……」溫尚翊重重嘆口氣，這種不能肯定的事連自己也說不下去。

「以後？那是要等多久以後？等到我們都沒力氣去追的時候嗎？」陳信宏急切地問道，他還在垂死掙扎地試著挽留溫尚翊：「難道你現在真的……不能留下來嗎？」

「我已經決定了。」似乎想弭平心中仍猶豫不決的聲音，溫尚翊很緩慢很堅定地回答著。與其說他在回答陳信宏，倒不如說他是在提醒自己。

「不行，你答應過我的事就要做到，哪能讓你隨便爽約！」找不到理由留下他，陳信宏就使出最擅長的耍賴技。

　　沒想到溫尚翊卻突然問他：「阿信，你記得那天晚上我答應你之前說過什麼話嗎？」溫尚翊微微勾起嘴角露出一抹無奈又疲倦的笑：「我說過『如果可以擺脫現實的枷鎖』，那我可以和你一起追夢……」

　　但現實是，夢的前面還有很多很多割捨不下的情感與阻礙，所以……

「對不起，阿信。」

　　陳信宏呆呆地望著溫尚翊，突然很想笑。而他也真的笑了，笑得淚水在眼眶中打轉。

「很厲害嘛！你居然在話裡設陷阱啊……阿翊……」陳信宏單手掩住自己的眼，停不下苦澀的笑。

「對不起，阿信……」溫尚翊只能這麼回答。他也很想履行承諾，但現在沒辦法，還沒辦法。

　　陳信宏抿著嘴仰望著夜空，低迷的情緒在兩人之間蔓延。

「……什麼時候會離開？」再不願意還是要面對，陳信宏稍稍整理心情後問道：「還有休學手續要辦吧？」

「其實，休學手續我已經辦好了。」溫尚翊緩緩閉上雙眼，愧疚自心底漫上他的臉。「隨時可以……」

「已經辦好了？」陳信宏不敢置信地問道：「所以你早就做好安排了？原來今天只是來順便告訴我一下，是嗎？」

「對不起……」不安地搓著雙手，溫尚翊皺著眉頭說：「我也想早點告訴你，但是不知道該怎麼開口……」

「算了，反正早說晚說結果都一樣。」陳信宏冷冷地說著，「反正我們只是朋友，我沒資格要你什麼都跟我商量，算了。」

　　明明不希望溫尚翊難過，明明知道他做這樣的決定也是萬般不得已，但有些情緒累積太久便再也壓抑不住。所以陳信宏刻意別過頭，不去聽溫尚翊一句又一句的抱歉。

　　雖然心底翻江倒海地疼痛，但這次他沒再用玩笑化解溫尚翊的歉疚，偶爾，也該讓阿翊嚐嚐看倍受折磨的滋味。就算自己內心肯定比他難受千百倍……

　　天已經全黑，公園難得地靜默下來，詭異的夏夜裡詭異地高掛一彎殘月。他們倆沒再說一句話，只是沉默地並肩坐著，直到時間推著他們不得不面對分離。

　　陳信宏想不起那天自己是怎麼回家的，甚至想不起他和溫尚翊最後還說了什麼，有道別嗎？還是因為生氣而什麼都沒說？

　　他只記得那天晚上第一次喝了酒，隔天則第一次體會了宿醉的痛苦。

　　然後宿醉的那天下午，他發現自己弄丟了溫尚翊。

　　心，第一次劇烈地痛到幾乎停止。


	5. Chapter 5

　　如果無法讓時間停下腳步，那我就自己慢下來等你，只希望再見面時，你還記得我們的約定。

 

　　站在溫尚翊之前住的小公寓前，陳信宏靜靜地笑著。路過的人們看見他一個人對著門傻笑，都有默契地離他遠遠的。而公寓住戶則漸漸習慣這個奇怪的孩子每天在樓下站崗的行為。

　　已經半個月了，從溫尚翊突然消失後算起來已經半個月了，陳信宏每天下課後都會到這裡來對著門發呆，他總希望阿翊會突然開門，像從前一樣對自己說：「北七，一直站在外面幹嘛？進來啦！」

　　但半個月來，只有這扇老舊斑駁的朱紅色木門與自己相望。

　　溫尚翊離開後，陳信宏有到學校去問過負責辦理轉、退學手續的人員，但那人只告訴陳信宏，溫尚翊很急著辦理休學，卻沒說過接下來會轉去哪間學校或有其他決定。

　　而陳信宏問遍了溫尚翊的朋友，也找遍自己曾與溫尚翊一起去過的地方，同樣一無所獲。

　　溫尚翊就像流星一樣，瞬間消失得快又徹底，來不及許願的陳信宏只能站在黑暗裡，仰望著那片阿翊曾經短暫停留的夜空嘆息。

　　努力忘記自己已經被劃分在不必執著的範圍內，努力忘記從頭到尾都是自己一廂情願。

　　他站在公寓前，抹掉額前的汗無奈地勾起笑，原來除了做這種傻事外，自己沒有任何能耐嘛！

　　這個夏天，為什麼會熱得如此令人難以忍受呢？

 

 

　　某天下午，陳信宏下課後依舊晃到公寓前，卻碰巧看見與溫尚翊住同一層的老婆婆，提著一大袋東西正要回家。之前去溫尚翊家玩時曾與那位慈祥的老婆婆打過幾次照面，於是陳信宏便好心地上前幫她提東西，想順便探問看看老婆婆知不知道溫尚翊和溫媽媽的去向。

　　可惜老婆婆對此也表示一無所知，只知道他們似乎是連夜搬走，連再見也沒來得及說。

　　不過陳信宏問之前本來就沒抱太大希望，所以也只有小小地失望了一下。

　　送老婆婆進家門後，本來老婆婆還想弄點食物泡杯茶招待陳信宏作為感謝，但陳信宏卻婉拒了。（當天深夜，大魔王邊吃消夜邊表示：拜託，我現在失戀ING耶！怎麼可能還有胃口吃東西啊……）

　　陳信宏從老婆婆家離開後並沒有馬上回家。他走到溫尚翊家門前左右張望了一下，確定四周沒人後，拿出一把萬用鑰匙打開鐵門。（別好奇他為什麼有萬用鑰匙，這事誰知道誰死……）

　　進到屋子裡後，陳信宏徑直走向溫尚翊房間。

　　熟悉的小小空間熟悉的擺設熟悉的書桌熟悉的小櫃子，溫尚翊房間裡所有東西，陳信宏都很熟悉。

　　但最熟悉的那個人，卻不見了。

　　溫尚翊似乎真的離開得很匆忙，很多東西都沒帶走。課本、書包、樂譜、他們的合照，還有自己，都被溫尚翊留下了。陳信宏站在書桌前，忍不住紅了眼眶。

　　不知道溫尚翊現在在哪裡？不知道他是否還在臺灣？不知道他有沒有好好吃飯好好睡覺……

　　陳信宏氣惱自己的愚蠢，後悔沒在那天晚上和溫尚翊多說幾句話。

　　問遍所有朋友後，陳信宏才知道溫尚翊要休學這件事只有自己知道，其他人——包括瑪莎和石頭——全都被他的不告而別嚇了一跳，甚至連小學妹都不知道溫尚翊休學了。果然，自己對溫尚翊而言還是特別的。

　　可惜他愚昧地只顧著生氣，把一切都搞砸了。

　　陳信宏很想給自己一拳。

　　到客廳找了只空紙箱，陳信宏決定把溫尚翊留下的東西都帶回去，或許未來的某一天還有機會能還給他。

　　兩人的合照，小心地放進紙箱，幾張曾經被溫尚翊稱為「寶貝」的外語專輯，小心地放進紙箱，充滿溫尚翊可愛字跡的筆記本，小心地放進紙箱，幾本陳舊的樂譜……

　　停下動作，陳信宏拿著樂譜坐到床上，想起初識的那天，才驚覺不過短短一年多，溫尚翊對自己而言竟然已是如此重要的存在。

　　但對溫尚翊來說，自己似乎並不相對重要。

　　用樂譜蓋住自己的臉，陳信宏倒到床上苦笑出聲，白癡，再怎麼努力欺騙自己，事實就是事實，不會有任何改變，付出與回報，本來就不一定能成正比。「呵……我在騙誰啊！」

　　苦澀的眼淚從眼角流出，隨著地心引力流過耳朵，濡濕了耳際的頭髮，也濡濕了髮下的床單。

　　但陳信宏覺得自己的心才真的像被雨淋透的紙張般，又濕又皺爛得一蹋糊塗了……

　　為什麼喜歡一個人，這麼痛苦？

　　為什麼明明感覺這麼痛苦，卻還是心甘情願地執著下去？

　　為什麼……

 

 

「阿信……」

　　一聲令他思念整整一個月的熟悉叫喚輕輕地在耳邊響起，讓陳信宏猛然驚醒。

　　等雙眼適應黑暗後，他轉頭看向聲音來源，驚訝地看見躺在自己身側一臉擔心地盯著自己猛瞧的人。

　　稍微定了定神，陳信宏呆呆地伸出手貼上那人的臉，感受到眼前的人是實體後，驚喜得眼淚都要流下來。

　　那人同樣也伸出手，卻是貼到陳信宏額頭上：「你是做噩夢還是不舒服啊？一直說夢話還又哭又笑的……喂，你那是什麼表情啊？」

　　對著陳信宏臉上那毫無掩飾的驚喜，溫尚翊一頭霧水。

「謀啦……」握住溫尚翊伸過來的手，陳信宏傻笑起來：「阿翊，原來你沒有離開？」

「離開？我是要離開到哪裡去啊？」溫尚翊一臉茫然地回問，但陳信宏沒有回答，他只是將溫尚翊拉過來抱進懷中。

　　出乎意料地，溫尚翊既沒有反抗也沒有掙脫，就這樣很自然地讓陳信宏收在雙臂之間，甚至還伸出手回抱陳信宏。

　　太多的驚喜讓陳信宏一直引以為傲的反應力遲鈍了，他只能愣愣地圈住溫尚翊，不敢置信卻忍不住滿足地嘆了口氣。

　　懷中的溫尚翊察覺到他的嘆息，疑惑地問道：「你是不是又看了什麼書還是電影？感覺怪怪的耶……」

　　陳信宏依舊沒有回答他，只是在心裡不滿足地想著：光是擁抱好像也不能代表什麼……

　　於是他想了想，鼓起勇氣輕吻了下溫尚翊的髮頂。

　　只見溫尚翊縮了縮肩好像不喜歡，陳信宏的心微微一沉，下一秒卻驚喜地發現溫尚翊稍稍收緊了同樣抱著自己的雙臂，並輕笑著說道：「幹，你一定又哪根筋搭錯了，沒事突然這麼肉麻是怎樣……」

「阿翊……」陳信宏小心翼翼地輕聲叫喚著，低低的嗓音意外地性感，溫尚翊笑了幾聲後放鬆手臂的力道警告他：「明天很忙，你不要給我想東想西，謀代誌丟緊睏啦！(沒事就快睡)」

「賀啦……」雖然不是很明白溫尚翊的話，但陳信宏還是老實地笑著回答。

　　明明捨不得就這樣睡著，陳信宏卻突然感到強烈的睡意襲來，他極力想保持清醒，但擁抱著溫尚翊的感覺如此溫暖，如此令人安適、放心，害他敵不過睡意漸漸失去意識。

　　在閉上雙眼時，他聽見懷中的溫尚翊用溫柔的低沉嗓音說：「明天還是抽空去給醫生看看吧！萬一感冒了就不好了。」

「嗯……阿翊，我愛你……」牛頭不對馬嘴地呢喃完這句話，陳信宏的意識徹底陷入黑暗中。

 

 

　　垃圾車的音樂由遠而近，陳信宏再次醒來，發現自己又回到溫尚翊的小房間中，而身邊，當然沒有溫尚翊。

　　是夢啊……也太美好了……

　　夢中的溫尚翊似乎比現在更成熟點，也更迷人更有魅力，最重要的是，陳信宏幾乎可以確定夢中的溫尚翊與自己是相愛的。

　　可惜醒來後，夢境內容漸漸模糊了，現實卻清晰得像把利刃，劃開一道血淋淋的口子提醒自己，溫尚翊根本不可能愛上陳信宏，而且自己連他此時身在何方都不知道。

　　坐起身揉揉太陽穴，陳信宏將舊舊的樂譜放進紙箱中，又收拾了些小東西，然後將沉甸甸的紙箱一把抱起，走到房門口回身望著小小的空間。

　　如果能夠擁有魔法，我希望能讓時間永遠停在這個夏天……

　　停在阿翊還在我身邊的那一分那一秒。

　　但，再見了，小房間。但願有天我能再次與你的主人一同踏入這道門。

　　但願我們真的只是暫別。

　　陳信宏恍恍惚惚地下樓，幾個剛倒完垃圾的公寓住戶看見他走出公寓，露出略為驚訝的表情。

　　但他們沒將注意力放在這個怪咖高中生身上太久，因為巷口幾輛高級轎車及車旁站的那群黑衣人比他更惹人注目。

　　倒完垃圾閒閒沒事做的住戶，三三兩兩聚在一起對那群人指指點點，但動作都不敢太大，就怕惹惱莫名其妙出現在寧靜小住宅區的黑衣人。

　　陳信宏一步出公寓後，黑衣人中一個貌似領頭的傢伙立刻上前說道：「我們是來接您的，老大要您立刻到總堂見他，請您跟我們走。」

　　見陳信宏低著頭不說話也沒動作，那個人皺起眉又開口：「如果您這次再不願意去，我們可能要用強硬點的方式『請』您過去了，希望……」

「我會去。」頭依舊低垂著，但陳信宏的眼睛卻往上直直地盯住眼前的黑衣人，沒任何情緒的眼神冰冷得有些兇狠。

　　黑衣人與他對望兩秒，應了聲後低下頭退到一邊，給陳信宏讓開條路。

　　路旁的住戶一陣譁然，然後又開始指指點點、竊竊私語。

　　陳信宏冷著臉抱著紙箱目不斜視地朝黑色轎車走去，那態度與神情，和這一個月來傻傻地站在公寓大門前癡笑的那個怪咖高中生截然不同。

　　要不是看他看了一個月，那些住戶也不會相信那個傻瓜與現在眼前這個人是同一人。

　　等陳信宏隨著那一票黑衣人各自坐上車揚長而去後，眾人的竊竊私語才逐漸大聲起來，甚至比手畫腳地討論著。

「所以吼，那些加入黑道的學生都是這樣啦！跟著學壞！摳憐啦！」

「嘿啊！看他長得乾乾淨淨也帥帥的，怎麼會跟人家混什麼黑社會啊！有夠可惜的！」

「我就說他整天跑來這裡站，不知道在做什麼，一定有問題啦！」

「啊他是這裡的住戶嗎？有人知道他住哪間嗎？」

「啊災！好像有看過他幾次啦！」

「說不定在這裡賣毒品勒，阿彌陀佛唷！夭壽，我們這裡都是善良老百姓餒～」

「唉唷！金恐怖！要不要報警啊？」

「啊還是不要好了，他改天再來的話就去跟管區說一下！免得得罪黑道就不好了！」

「嘿啊嘿啊，咱呀系麥管休贅咖賀！(我們還是別管太多比較好)」

　　你一言我一語繪聲繪影地胡亂瞎猜、隨意定罪，住戶們聊開心了便會散去，沒有任合罣礙，沒有任何心理壓力。生活依舊平凡無趣、安穩平靜。

　　然而他們不知道的是，對陳信宏而言，這次坐上了車，便是改變他一生的決定。

　　雖然他早就知道這樣的結果是必然的，自己沒有選擇權。

　　就像被溫尚翊留下一樣，他從來都沒有選擇權。

　　既然現在的自己連將喜歡的人留在身邊都做不到，連保護想珍惜的人都沒能力，其他的事他也不打算再堅持。

　　唯有一個信念特別強烈。

　　他要變得更強。強到能夠擋去所有風雨刀槍，讓溫尚翊過想要的人生，然後完成兩人約定好的夢想。

　　為此，他必須變得更強。


	6. Chapter 6

　　曾以為某些改變會讓生活度日如年，曾以為某些人的離開會讓全世界凝結，卻總在回首時才發現，再不願意，時間依然迅速地擦身而過，再不願意，四季依舊更迭，物換星移、人事已非，而我，也早已經不再是與你相識時的我了。

　　但唯有一件事時間永遠帶不走，那就是，我對你從未改變的愛與執著。

　　

　　

　　

　　又是一個夏日，陳信宏站在辦公室中透過落地窗俯瞰台北街景，冷氣房涼爽到甚至有些冷的溫度，令他的心情稍稍好轉。

　　收回視線環顧一圈自己設計的辦公室，陳信宏的好心情指數更往上升了些。

　　自公司裝潢完工後，陳信宏第一次踏進這間偌大的辦公室，室內的整體色調、佔去一整面牆的訂製書櫃、窗簾、沙發、書桌、椅子，乃至檯燈，都是他親自挑選安排的。「專屬於我的」這樣的念頭讓陳信宏感到巨大的滿足。

　　雖然剛剛在家裡火氣有點大，但一來到這個完全屬於自己的小天地，再大的火都會自動熄滅。

　　二十六歲的陳信宏，正站在與高中同學陳柏良——不二良一同創辦的潮牌服飾總裁辦公室中。很明顯的，年紀輕輕的他現在的身份已是總裁。

「嘿，十分鐘後開會喔！」另一位總裁敲了敲陳信宏辦公室的門，然後走到占了一整面牆的特製書櫃前讚嘆著：「哇喔，這面牆我喜歡。」

「還用你說，這面牆可是我的得意之作啊！」陳信宏聞言笑著勾住好友的肩，深呼吸後說：「阿良，這裡果然是第二個能讓我好好喘口氣的地方。」

「希望等一下開完會後你的好心情還在。」陳柏良勾著嘴角抽出本書翻看著，隨口回答他。

「隨便啦！怎樣都比那些破事好。」陳信宏無所謂地鬆開手聳聳肩：「對了，等一下開完會我要先離開公司喔！」

「嗯。」陳柏良頭也不抬地回答著。「又要去發洩心情了？」

「丟啊！不然我總有一天會被逼瘋。」

「也好。適當的發洩有益身體健康。」把書塞回原來的位置，想了幾秒還是把心底的建議說出口：「不過說真的，我覺得你還是儘早把老家的事做個了結比較好，畢竟那也不是太好的…」

「好啦！好啦！這個你不用操心啦！」聞言，陳信宏趕緊點頭敷衍著。

　　見好友那逃避的模樣，其實對陳信宏老家情況也不是太瞭解的陳柏良只能搖頭苦笑，算了，也許阿信還有更多苦衷吧。

　　身為好友兼合夥人，他也只能給點建議了。

　　於是他轉個身換了話題：「對了，雖然梅碟只是業餘玩玩，但也算是成績斐然，粉絲人數還愈來愈多，怎麼不考慮乾脆正式出張專輯啊？」

「說沒考慮過是假的，但我有我的堅持……」陳信宏走到大木桌前將背包中的一只陳舊相框拿出，小心地放上辦公桌。「有些夢想，少了最重要的那個人就不完整了……」

　　注意到他的動作，陳柏良無聲地嘆口氣開口：「還沒找到他？」

「嗯。」凝視著相片中稚氣燦爛的笑容，陳信宏輕輕地應了聲。

　　陳柏良本想開口說些安慰的話，但這幾年來自己也沒少安慰過這個死心眼的好友，只是一次次的期盼與失望讓這些安慰都變成無意義的言語，甚至反而讓失望更加地鮮明。

　　既然多說些什麼也無法改變陳信宏的死心眼，更不可能讓事情好轉，不如不說。

「記得來開會哈。」走出辦公室前，陳柏良略帶打氣意味地拍拍陳信宏的肩。

　　陳信宏依舊凝視著相片，抿起嘴笑著點了點頭。

　　這些年來，陳信宏從未停止找尋溫尚翊的下落，擁有足夠的能力與人脈後，不僅臺灣，連國外也託人四處打聽找尋，但儘管陳信宏傾盡所有能用的資源，卻仍是一無所獲。

　　但他不願意放棄，寧願相信溫尚翊正在世界上某個角落幸福地生活著，會如此積極地找尋他的下落，也只不過想親眼看見他過得很好，就好了。沒有其他要求，不敢有其他要求了……

　　只要溫尚翊能幸福，他不介意自己不幸福。

　　用袖子小心地擦拭相框上的玻璃，相片中溫尚翊的笑容映著光，燦爛依舊，純真依舊。然而陳信宏沒把握再見到溫尚翊時，映在溫尚翊眼中的自己是否也依舊……

　　這幾年自己改變太多太多，多到有時候望著鏡子裡的自己，也感到陌生。

　　阿翊，如果再見面，你會不會也對現在的我感到陌生？

　　

　　

　　

「嘿！大家都在啊！」走進位於台北市東區某商辦大樓七樓的練團室，換下一身西裝的陳信宏笑著朝正在調音的朋友們打招呼。

「哪有大家，某個見色忘友的傢伙為了約會，今天不會過來。」蔡昇晏端著碗泡麵坐到沙發上，瞥了他一眼說道。

「蛤，冠佑又不來？靠，最近這麼常翹掉練習，下次來叫他請大家吃火鍋！」陳信宏走到自己的老位置上，熟練地拿出吉他調音。

「根本是你自己想吃吧！還指望那隻鐵公雞請？等下輩子看有沒有機會吧！」蔡昇晏翻開泡麵紙蓋，邊吃邊順口問道：「啊你今天不是去看新辦公室，怎麼還有空來啊？」

「辦公室是我設計監工的，早就看過了，去公司主要是為了開會啦！而且今天早上心情不太好，想來紓壓一下。」收起調音器，陳信宏刷了一下弦笑著說。

　　蔡昇晏聞言觀察了一下陳信宏的表情，決定繼續吃他的麵。

 

　　溫尚翊休學後，有一段時間陳信宏沒再碰過吉他。

　　直到那天，他去過溫尚翊家以後，才又背起吉他並繼續創作歌曲。

　　因為他猛然發現，如果活在這世界上有這麼多的事都身不由己，那他唯一能堅持的也只有他與阿翊的約定。所以在與溫尚翊重逢之前，他要為兩人曾經約定好的夢想盡一切努力。

　　升上三年級後，陳信宏將吉他社社長與副社長的職務交給瑪莎與石頭，自己則跌破眾人眼鏡地認真唸起書來；在旁人眼中，他用功到將所有精神都放在唸書上，但只有他自己明白，他對溫尚翊的想念從未曾止息，創作，也同樣未曾停止。

　　這間練團室是陳信宏大學一年級時租下來的，原本只是希望能有個地方讓自己恣意地沉浸在音樂中，不必理會其他瑣碎的雜事。

　　後來覺得自己玩沒意思，便找了瑪莎與石頭一起組了個團，隨興地起了個團名，叫做「梅碟」。由瑪莎擔任貝斯手，石頭是第一吉他手，阿信則是第二吉他手兼主唱。

　　雖然組了團，但多數時候他們只是隨意地彈彈唱唱，偶爾到Live House代班演出。

　　一直到瑪莎開錄音室的朋友劉冠佑加入成為鼓手，陳如山也加入成為正式主唱，他們的樂團才漸漸開始認真起來；只是，人數增加後陳信宏卻開始經常因故缺席練團，甚至連活動都請假。但團員們從來不會干涉彼此的私生活，也就沒有人多問或有什麼意見。

　　大學期間，他們接過幾場小演出，也參與甚至主辦過幾次音樂活動，在獨立樂團界算小有名氣，擁有一票人數可觀的死忠粉絲。然而，陳信宏卻只參與過其中幾場，通常擔任第二主唱或吉他手。不過即使出場的次數不多，他的粉絲人數卻始終名列第一，只要有他出席的活動，經常是場場爆滿。其他團員們開玩笑地直喊不公平，找到機會就猛虧他。

　　但就算人氣超高，陳信宏卻始終沒打算認真地出張專輯或是與唱片公司接洽，各自有工作或學業的團員們也持相同意見，只把樂團當成苦悶現實生活裡的小小調劑。

　　一直到大學畢業，梅碟依然維持著不錄專輯不發行唱片，只在網路上發表作品及現場演出的神秘姿態。卻也意外勾得粉絲們心癢難耐，公開演出的場合只要他們一出現，粉絲們反應的熱烈程度幾乎跟超級偶像歌手出場沒兩樣。也讓各家唱片公司擠破頭想與他們簽約，但既然五年來都沒動搖過，當然沒有一夕之間改變心意的可能。（大魔王：誰說沒有可能，只要阿翊回來，他想出專輯我立刻去談！）

　　因此，梅碟依舊是獨立樂團界的神祕之星。

 

　　隨意撥了幾個和弦後，陳信宏從包中拿出一疊樂譜分發給團員們：「這是我最近寫的新曲，你們看一下。」

「歌詞呢？」滿嘴麵條的瑪莎接過樂譜後放到面前的譜架上。

「還沒填完啦！」陳信宏抓抓臉回答，然後抱起吉他彈奏新曲。

　　阿山與石頭聽著旋律，或盯著天花板或閉上眼感受曲子的情緒，接著在陳信宏彈第二次時，也背起吉他隨意地跟著感覺撥和弦。「還不錯耶！」

「當然囉！不好的我怎麼可能拿來給你們聽。」陳信宏笑嘻嘻說道。

「臭屁！」阿山搖搖頭笑著，拿了樂譜溜到角落的書桌去鑽研和弦。

　　把捏成一團的泡麵紙碗用一道完美的拋物線扔進垃圾桶後，蔡昇晏才開始仔細地讀樂譜，陳信宏本想過去問問他的想法，卻在此時被一陣敲門聲打斷。

　　透過強化玻璃門可以清楚看見門外站了幾個身穿西裝的男人，手中拿著公事包望著陳信宏。

「公司的人？」石頭瞄了一眼後問道，陳信宏點了點頭放下吉他：「我出去一下。」

　　大夥也點點頭開著玩笑：「快去快去！大忙人陳總裁！」

　　陳信宏聞言忍不住笑出來，擺擺手走出門去。

　　一關上門，那幾個西裝筆挺的男人立刻低頭對陳信宏微微欠身，接著遞上公事包內的一份文件給陳信宏，並神情匆忙地翻動解釋著。

　　那幾個人說話的聲音似乎有刻意壓低，且練團室也有做一定程度的隔音，因此玻璃門另一邊的團員們完全聽不見對話內容，不過他們也沒興趣八卦就是了。

　　背對著練團室的陳信宏看不出情緒，但從西裝男人們嚴肅的態度及不時點頭像在說抱歉的表情，能感受到陳信宏身為總裁的威嚴與氣勢。

　　企業總裁陳信宏與樂團成員阿信，彷彿是連靈魂都相異的兩個人。

　　半晌，西裝男人們拎著沉重的公事包離去，陳信宏才回到練團室，面無表情的他默默背起吉他，但周身散發的氣場完全是濃烈的灰黑。

　　蔡昇晏、石錦航與陳如山見狀，立刻用眼神互相示意，三個人的眼珠在那邊轉來轉去，轉到快脫窗，交換了不下數十個眼神後，決定由瑪莎開口。（瑪莎莎：我上輩子是做了什麼十惡不赦的事才要認識這群傢伙啊？）

「咳咳，阿信，如果公司有急事，你可以先回去沒關係，反正這陣子沒有表演，我們也要時間熟悉一下新曲……」

「對啊！公司的事要緊啦！」陳如山見陳信宏抬頭，趕緊幫腔道。

「不用，不是什麼急事。」勾勾嘴角平靜地回答後又低下頭，陳信宏撥著吉他的手沒停下來過。

　　三人聽他這麼說，完全沒有放下心來。又在那邊你看我我看你，時而皺眉時而挑眉，直到陳信宏停下手抬頭。

「真的沒事啦！明天再處理也不會怎樣。」好笑地看著三人快抽筋的臉，陳信宏嘆口氣微笑：「只是覺得有點煩，所以想在我的天堂再待一下，再逃避一下現實。」

　　看見陳信宏的笑容，三人才終於放鬆。認識這麼久，彼此什麼時候的笑容是客套，什麼時候的笑容是真心的，他們都瞭若指掌。

「既然如此，今天就先不練我們自己的曲目，來彈彈天堂中該有的曲目吧！」瑪莎抱起貝斯打趣說道。

「天堂？披頭四還是U2？」石頭話音剛落，阿山手中的吉他率先奏出Yellow Submarine的旋律，並哼唱起來。

　　石頭、瑪莎與阿信也笑著加入天堂樂手的行列，練團室終於又回復到原來該有的輕鬆、快樂的氛圍。

　　即使在這麼多年後，這群大男孩心目中天堂的構成要件，依舊是這些簡單又純粹的人、事、物。

　　然而快樂之餘，陳信宏仍忍不住想起最掛念的那人。

　　阿翊，你現在的天堂是否依然與我相同？

　　你，過得好嗎？

　　

　　

　　

　　幾天後，陳信宏站在SR辦公室中。

　　巨大的木桌上散著幾份文件，陳信宏並不急者讀那幾份略厚的文件，反而緊緊捏著一張附在文件裡一同送來的相片沉默不語。

　　相片中的人與記憶中的模樣相去不遠，唯有臉上的笑容不再像年少時那般飛揚燦爛，反而淺淺淡淡地顯現出沉穩內斂，雙眸甚至透著幾分滄桑。

　　自拿出相片後便不敢用力呼吸，深怕一個不小心將相片吹飛了、吹化了的陳信宏，終於閉上眼深深吸了口氣，將塞滿胸口的那說不清是興奮或是激動，也許還帶著一絲絲恐懼的情緒，全都緩緩地吐出。

　　為了找尋心心念念的那人而付出的心力與多年的等待，在此時此刻都變得微不足道。只要兩人能再見面，即使要陳信宏用全世界去交換，他也會不假思索立刻答應。

　　他按下秘書的內線分機，輕聲道：「下午的會議可以延後的延後，不能延後的，重要決策讓阿良做決定就好。」

　　接著，用手機撥了另一通電話：「讓司機備車，十分鐘後我要出門。」

　　結束通話後，陳信宏將照片謹慎地收進皮夾中，慢騰騰地收拾著資料。

　　他不著急，反正如他所希望的，那人正好好地生活在離自己不遠的另一個城市中，所以他可以從容地做好所有準備。

　　陳信宏笑著抓起資料袋走出辦公室。

 

　　這一次，我絕對不會讓你再從我生命中消失了，阿翊。


	7. Chapter 7

　　生存在一個無論做什麼都會受到規範的世界中，時常會忘記自己是擁有自由選擇權的。

　　並不一定要按照約定俗成的規則思考，也不一定需要受到社會大眾的認同，只要自己的選擇不會傷害到其他人，為什麼不能選擇自己想要的路？

　　可惜在重重枷鎖中，總是會忘記這個道理啊……

　　因為現實中就是存在著許多的不自由：行動不自由，空間不自由，時間不自由，快樂不自由，悲傷不自由。

　　連愛情，也經常是不自由的……

 

 

　　夏天很煩。

　　背著黑色後背包的男子抹去額上的汗水，如此想著。

　　雖然身在以風聞名的城市，但被炙烈的陽光無情地烘烤著，即使這城市的風再知名再強大，帶起的也不過是同樣悶熱的空氣，減不了多少熱度。

　　考完期末考後，趕著搭最近的一班區間車回新竹，一出車站，迎接他的正是過度熱情的艷陽，即使已經下午四點卻依然炎熱。

「大仔！這裡這裡！」在計程車停車棚下躲太陽的一個少年，一看見他立刻開心地大喊著。

　　男子聞聲轉頭，也馬上綻出燦爛的笑容打著招呼朝他走過去：「阿文，等很久了嗎？」

「沒有啊！我才剛到。」少年露出一口白牙嘻嘻笑著。但一看見他身上那件幾乎吸飽汗水的舊Ｔ恤和還在直往下滴汗水的瀏海，便知道他肯定等了好一段時間了。

「歹勢啦，還要麻煩你來載我。」並沒拆穿少年善意的謊言，男子笑著拍拍他的肩說道：「走，為了感謝你，我請你吃冰。」

「大仔你不要這樣說！」不過是一碗冰就讓少年開心地將眼睛笑瞇成一條線，他挺起胸膛說：「能當怪獸老大的司機是我阿文的榮幸。」

「哈，賀啊！麥擱練肖話了，走吧！」笑著從背包中拿出手帕遞給阿文後，男子戴上安全帽說：「我們去城隍廟吃四菓冰好了！」

「大仔你不先回家放行李喔？」阿文隨意地擦擦臉後將手帕小心收進口袋，也戴上安全帽並發動機車。

「沒關係，東西又不多，而且這時間我媽還沒回家，不急。」拉拉背包的背帶，男子掛著淺淺的笑跳上機車後座。

「好，那我們出發囉！」阿文將龍頭一轉，兩人朝市區方向騎去。

 

 

　　怪獸，也就是溫尚翊，今年雖然已經二十五歲了卻是剛上大一的大學新鮮人。

　　今天適逢大學期末考週最後一天，考完最後一個科目後，溫尚翊立刻回到住了近八年，同時也是自己出生的城市－－新竹市。

　　雖然之前求學階段都在臺北，但溫尚翊其實是在新竹出生成長的。在接近上小學的年紀時，母子倆的貴人雇主決定舉家搬到臺北。已經是固定幫傭的溫媽媽希望小尚翊能繼續在穩定的環境中求學，於是決定帶著他隨雇主一家北上。

　　雖然初到臺北時人生地不熟，但在雇主的幫助下，母子倆相依地過著不富裕但平凡安適的小日子，生活倒也是安穩幸福。

　　這樣的幸福，一直持續到溫尚翊高二的那個夏日……

 

　　高二那年，溫尚翊休學後隨著父母四處躲藏，過著三餐不繼、流離失所的生活，等各方風頭稍過以後，一家三口才輾轉回到新竹，在這裡定居下來。

　　生活剛剛穩定，溫媽媽立刻找了好幾份幫傭的工作，將自己所有的時間都塞滿，幾乎一刻都不得閒。

　　溫尚翊看不下去，總是叫母親別太辛苦，小心累壞身體，自己已經長大了，維持家計這種事應該讓自己來擔。

　　但溫媽媽每次聽他這麼說就會淚眼婆娑地說：「不累，跟那段最艱辛的日子比起來，這些算什麼？只是媽媽最對不起的就是你，你現在應該要好好唸大學的，卻跟著我們吃苦……」

　　每次只要媽媽這麼說，溫尚翊就什麼話都說不出來了，只能抱著她嘆氣。

　　是自己硬要跟著父母，早就知道會有什麼結果，哪有什麼好對不起的。溫尚翊曾經這樣回答媽媽，卻讓媽媽哭得更慘。

　　也許堅強的溫媽媽，最愛最放不下的是溫尚翊，但心裡頭最跨不過去的那道坎兒，是他父親。

　　所以溫尚翊也漸漸不再勸她，只是瞞者媽媽在正職工作外偷偷兼了幾份差。

　　至於他父親，起初回到新竹時還算安份，但生活稍稍穩定後，之前染上的毒癮又犯，時不時便偷錢買混了菸草的大麻菸抽。溫尚翊一氣之下匿名舉報他，讓他進勒戒所待了幾個月，才終於讓他把毒癮戒掉。

　　後來他找了個大樓警衛的工作待著，卻不知道怎麼與大樓住戶起了糾紛，把人家給打進了醫院。於是做不到三個月的工作又丟了。

　　溫媽媽與溫尚翊各自為工作忙著，沒時間盯著他找工作。某天，三人好不容易一起坐下來吃晚餐時，溫尚翊父親說他在電子遊樂場找了個保全的工作，溫尚翊雖然覺得那種地方龍蛇雜處不甚妥當，但有工作總比沒工作好，便也沒多說。

　　沒想到幾個月後他父親故態復萌，在電子遊樂場認識了幾個道上兄弟，又偷偷抽起大麻，甚至受那些人影響而開始吸食海洛因。

　　等溫尚翊發現時，他父親已經重度成癮，每天就知道跟著那夥人四處溜達，保全的工作也不做了，三天兩頭不在家，一回家就要拿錢，溫尚翊當然不可能給他錢，但在溫尚翊不在家時，溫媽媽不知道塞了多少錢給他。

　　為了不讓溫尚翊發現收入短少，溫媽媽晚上還到城隍廟口的小吃攤洗碗，卻對溫尚翊說是去找朋友。

　　但這個謊也說不久，溫尚翊很快就發現不對勁，不希望媽媽難過的他並未戳破媽媽的謊言，而是暗自打算在休假時找父親攤牌，一次說清楚。

　　只是攤牌計畫都還來不及實行，父親就拿了只皮箱將家裡藏的錢與值錢的東西全部打包，連夜溜走。

　　也許他又犯了案，也許跟那群兄弟有關，溫尚翊不打算追查。

　　父親的離開對溫尚翊而言，是件好事，雖然財物損失極大，但錢再賺就有。

　　然而對溫媽媽而言，丈夫又一次地拋下自己，就好似在未癒合完全的舊傷上，狠狠再劃下一道見骨的傷痕。不僅痛，心中的絕望感更是致命。

　　所以溫尚翊慶幸，這次有自己陪在媽媽身邊。

　　幸好他堅持要跟著媽媽。

　　父親這一走又是好幾年過去，溫尚翊與媽媽的生活也逐漸回復平靜，雖然苦了點，但安穩快樂。

　　大約兩年前，溫尚翊接到父親被捕的消息，似乎與毒品有關，由於父親有勒戒記錄，已屬於吸毒累犯，這次還涉嫌販毒，目前被關在看守所內。

　　溫尚翊沒將這件事告訴溫媽媽，他不希望媽媽心上已逐漸好轉的傷又再次惡化。

　　於是他攔下所有相關信件，並將之銷毀。

　　最後一次得到與父親相關的消息是，父親涉入的販毒集團罪證確鑿且情節重大，所有人已發監服刑，刑期以涉案程度裁量，分別為二十多年有期徒刑到無期徒刑不等。

　　溫尚翊看完那封通知書後，嘆口氣用打火機將它燒了，接著點起一根菸慢慢地抽著。

　　他沒仔細看父親的刑期有多長，幾年可獲得假釋，只有一種一切混亂終於告終後的無力感。這次，他依然沒告訴母親，一個月後，他與母親搬家，自此再也沒收到過關於父親的消息。

　　後來在母親的期盼下，溫尚翊半工半讀唸夜校完成高中學業，接著不意外地考上臺大。

　　溫尚翊清楚記得放榜那天，媽媽得知他考上臺大時的笑容，能讓媽媽為自己感到驕傲，是溫尚翊最開心的事。

　　而怪獸，就是大學同學中那群時常一起打球的朋友給他取的綽號，因為聽起來滿酷滿威風的，溫尚翊也就隨他們去叫了。

　　

　　日子，終於能平順地過下去。

 

 

　　從火車站到城隍廟的距離不長，阿文繞了一下路，從武昌街往城隍廟前進，途經俗稱「三角公園」的建國公園時，溫尚翊眼尖地發現靠郵局的牆邊角落，一個瘦小的女孩正驚恐地被幾個一看就知道是流氓的傢伙圍住，而且那女孩還很眼熟，他連忙要阿文停車。

　　阿文不明所以地停下車後看過去，便叫了一聲：「阿妹仔！她怎麼在這裡？」

　　溫尚翊一聽確定是阿文的妹妹，立刻跳下車跑過馬路，解開安全帽就往靠自己最近的那人身上砸，然後將被圍在中間的女孩拉到自己身後。

　　阿文也趕緊跑過來，邊跑邊喊：「你們在衝啥？欺負我小妹？」

　　幾個流氓被兩人的態勢嚇了跳，退了幾步瞪著他們。

　　阿文看了看妹妹的狀況，妹妹顯然受了不小的驚嚇，縮在他懷中顫抖著，身為哥哥的阿文看見妹妹受委屈，氣得破口大罵：「幹恁娘勒！你們剛剛想對我妹做什麼！」

「幹！林北想做什麼還要告訴你喔！哩洗啥咪咖小？」剛剛被溫尚翊用安全帽砸的傢伙按著後腦勺不爽地用台語回嗆：「還敢打林北！幹！找死！」

「是你們先欺負小淇的，還敢說！打你剛好而已啦！」阿文雖然瘦，但個子高，一步向前站直身子，倒唬得幾個流氓跟著退了一步。

　　只是這一退，幾個流氓臉上立刻黑了，對方只有三個人，還有一個是女孩子，但他們竟然還讓人家的氣勢嚇到，這傳出去不被笑死才怪。

　　惱羞成怒之下，帶頭的傢伙操起旁邊平時給老人下棋坐的木椅，就往阿文砸去，阿文要閃又怕小淇受傷，只好背過身想硬擋。

　　這時溫尚翊衝上前，將背上的包脫下來掛在手上用力甩過去擋住了椅子，接著趁那人還來不及反應，狠狠朝他小腿踹過去，踹得那人重心不穩直接趴倒在地。

「快跑！」溫尚翊對愣在一旁的阿文大吼著：「帶小淇先走！」

「可是……」阿文還在猶豫，就見後面幾個流氓一擁而上，似乎打算從最弱的小淇下手，他一咬牙拉著小淇就往對街跑，兩人跳上機車逃走，臨走前阿文朝公園方向匆匆一瞥，只見溫尚翊抓著椅子的斷腳狠狠反擊，但其他幾人已經將他團團圍住。「大仔！撐住，我很快回來！」

 

「恁娘勒！啊不是很會打？」摔得鼻青臉腫的傢伙對著被兩個人架住的溫尚翊啐了一口唾沫：「幹！林北廟口的也敢惹，活久了嫌膩是嗎？」

「就只會欺負小女生，算個三小咖？」溫尚翊嘴角有塊很大的瘀青，身上其他地方也受了大大小小的傷，即使被兩個人架住還是不斷地掙扎。

「幹！你真的是找死！」說著，那傢伙一腳踹在溫尚翊肚子上，踹得他差點撐不住跪下去。

　　幹！真的有夠痛的。溫尚翊縮著身子痛到精神快要無法集中，意識有些朦朧。

　　鼻青哥見狀笑著掄起另一張椅子就要砸下去，這時突然有人大喝了一聲：「住手！」

　　接著他手上的椅子便被人迅速地奪下，那人還順便加上一腳送他去吃土。

　　事情發生得太突然，旁邊的流氓們一下沒弄清楚狀況，都愣在當場。而原本低垂著頭的溫尚翊根本來不及看清楚救自己的是何方大俠，下一瞬便被扯進一個懷抱中。

　　等等，剛剛那聲氣勢萬鈞的「住手」，聽起來怎麼這麼熟悉？

　　還沒時間多想，又出現另一道陌生的聲音：「我剛剛已經報警了，你們這群小混混不想惹麻煩還是快走吧！」

　　邊上幾個流氓扶著跌得七葷八素滿嘴是血的鼻青哥站起來，將信將疑地瞪著他們，這時，街尾真的遠遠地傳來警車的鳴笛聲，幾人連忙罵了幾句「倒楣」，便跌跌撞撞地朝中央市場溜了。

「總裁，我們也快點離開吧！」等那群流氓走遠，陌生的聲音又開口說道。

「嗯。」聽見半抱半扶著自己的那人應了聲，捂著肚子縮著肩膀的溫尚翊這才稍稍緩過勁來，腦子轉了轉試圖弄清楚現在的狀況。

　　嗯，看來是被好心人搭救了。

　　不過，奇怪，那個好心人的聲音聽起來好像是……

　　他有些驚訝地抬頭看向抱著自己的人：「阿信？」

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

　　為什麼要變得更強？

　　如果你想知道，我可以告訴你，就怕你笑我傻……

　　原因嘛，一旦我變強了，就可以不必受制於人、不必看人臉色行事，變強了，就可以從命運的掌握中奪回一點點主控權，變強了，就可以守護自己想守護的人……

　　嗯？我想守護的人是誰？

　　抱歉，這個早已不算秘密的秘密，我暫時還不能告訴你……

 

 

　　剛從混亂中回過神來，溫尚翊又陷入另一波驚訝中。

　　抱著自己的人身高與自己本就有點差距（某人：再提身高我就揍妳！），再加上剛剛受到攻擊讓溫尚翊有些站不穩，所以當他抬頭時，恰好對上對方低垂的目光。

　　十年不見了，這傢伙的身高又抽高了些，原先略帶稚氣的五官如今透著成熟與穩重的氣質－雖然溫尚翊過段時間後就會發現幼稚的傢伙一輩子都會是幼稚的－好看的雙眸此刻充滿了擔憂，兩人的距離只有兩、三公分，溫尚翊甚至能感受到對方的鼻息。

　　這畫面若定格，完全就是狗血偶像劇中主角們對彼此動心的橋段，但現在，除了驚訝外，溫尚翊只覺得腦子一團亂。

「阿信？你怎麼在這裡？」一秒的震驚過去，溫尚翊疑惑地開口。

「這個晚點再說，你受傷了，我先送你去醫院。」陳信宏倒沒什麼心情為兩人的再遇見表達任何情緒，比較在意溫尚翊的身體狀況。

　　溫尚翊愣愣地扶著陳信宏站穩，這才看清楚方才出手教訓帶頭小混混的阿信竟然穿著一身黑色西裝。剛才踹人的動作這麼大，穿西裝的他行動怎麼會如此靈敏？

　　別怪溫尚翊為何會思考這麼無聊的問題，誰教他一時間還沒辦法進入狀況。

「總裁，還是先離開再說吧！」一輛警車快速地經過，那道陌生的聲音開口提醒，溫尚翊循聲望去，看見另一個同樣穿著黑西裝的年輕男子撿起自己的背包，望向陳信宏說道：「這輛警車剛好過來才嚇走那些流氓，這裡是他們的地盤，再待下去難保他們不會再回來。」

　　陳信宏點點頭，扶著溫尚翊就往停在一旁的銀色轎車走去：「我記得最近的醫院是南門醫院，就去那裡吧！」

　　三人來到車邊，陌生男子打開車門，溫尚翊正要上車卻聽見有人在喊自己，便下意識停下動作看向來人。

「怪獸老大！」原來是阿文回來了。

　　阿文停下機車後先是東張西望，接著又來回看了看陳信宏與那個陌生男子幾眼，奇怪地問道：「大仔，那些流氓勒？他們兩個是誰？」

　　溫尚翊見他一個人回來，便問：「小淇呢？」

「別擔心，我先帶她去一個換帖的兄弟那裏請他們幫我照顧她，然後就趕回來了。」阿文停妥機車後走到溫尚翊身旁上下檢查著：「大仔你沒事吧？有沒有受傷？」

　　聽到小淇安全後，溫尚翊終於露出微笑，他抓住阿文正準備翻開自己T恤下襬查看傷勢的手：「我沒事啦！一點小傷而已，對了，阿文，他是陳信宏，我高中同學，剛剛幸虧有他幫我把那些流氓趕跑，不然我肯定被打趴。」

「喔！陳大哥你好！我叫阿文。」聽見是溫尚翊的高中同學，阿文立刻熱絡地朝陳信宏伸出手。

「你好。」陳信宏掛著一臉客套的笑，伸出手握了下，接著望向溫尚翊。

　　接到陳信宏的目光後，溫尚翊便對他介紹道：「阿信，阿文是我打工時認識的朋友，小我們幾歲，但很認真努力，個性很好。」

　　阿文聞言不好意思地抓抓頭，陳信宏則不動聲色地帶著淡笑多看了他幾眼。

「總裁……」一旁的男子再次開口提醒。

　　陳信宏轉頭對溫尚翊說：「阿翊，你先去醫院檢查一下，上個藥。其他晚點再說。」看見溫尚翊嘴角的瘀青，陳信宏非常不開心。

「喔，不用啦！小傷而已。」雖然腹部隱隱傳來疼痛，牽動嘴角時傷口也有些刺痛，但溫尚翊依然擺擺手笑著拒絕。「我自己回去擦個跌打藥酒就好。」

　　莫名其妙地，他非常想馬上離開陳信宏身邊。

「不行啦！大仔！」陳信宏還來不及開口，阿文就先勸說道：「陳大哥說得對，去給醫生看看還是比較保險。」

「有什麼好看的啦！我真的沒事啦！」說著，溫尚翊轉身向陌生男子拿回背包並道謝。「剛才謝謝你們，我等一下還有事，就不麻煩你們了。」

　　陌生男子將背包還給溫尚翊後，猶豫地望向陳信宏。而陳信宏則毫無表情地定定看著溫尚翊。

　　大概發現自己的態度太過不自然，溫尚翊笑了笑對陳信宏說：「阿信，謝謝你們，這麼久不見，一見面就欠了你一個大人情，改天請你吃飯當報答。」

「好啊，」原本面無表情的陳信宏勾起嘴角回答：「什麼時候？」

　　沒想到陳信宏會直接這麼問，溫尚翊一時有點尷尬：「嗯……我這個月的假已經排好了，不然……我們約下個月可以嗎？」

「好，那詳細的時間地點我們再討論。」裝作沒看見溫尚翊的窘迫，陳信宏拿出手機說：「給我你的電話，方便聯絡。」

　　雖然陳信宏早就查過溫尚翊的資料，但還是必須透過正常管道得到他的聯絡方式，以免讓他起疑。

　　有些不好意思地苦笑了下，溫尚翊說道：「我沒有手機，給你家電可以嗎？」

「可以，只要找得到你就好。」刻意強調了『你』這個字，陳信宏將手機遞給溫尚翊。

　　溫尚翊不太熟練地在手機中輸入電話後，遞還給陳信宏。

　　將溫尚翊的電話加入通訊錄後，陳信宏拿出張名片交給溫尚翊：「這是我的名片，有事情可以打上面的電話找我。」

「好，我知道了……」看著暗色名片上燙銀的潮牌LOGO，溫尚翊點點頭勾了下嘴角說：「就這樣吧！我還有事要先離開了，再見。」

「改天見。」捏緊手中小小的機子，陳信宏擠出笑容回答道。

　　站在一旁的阿文雖然覺得兩人之間的氣氛不太對勁，但也弄不清楚是哪裡出問題，只好跑去撿起溫尚翊丟在地上的安全帽交給溫尚翊：「怪獸老大，走吧！」

「嗯，走吧。」避開陳信宏的目光，溫尚翊戴上安全帽朝機車走去。

「阿文，」突然叫住也跟著朝機車走去的阿文，陳信宏低聲囑咐道：「還是帶他去檢查一下，我怕有內傷。」

「收到！」阿文笑著回答，舉起右手逗趣地對陳信宏立正行禮：「陳大哥放心，就算用拖的我也會把怪獸老大拖去醫院的！」

　　被阿文的動作逗笑的陳信宏點點頭：「以後叫我阿信就好。」

「是！阿信哥。」阿文跳上機車朗聲回答，等溫尚翊上車後朝兩人揮揮手：「阿信哥謝謝你們，先走囉！」

　　陳信宏也揮了揮手，但目光始終膠著在低著頭明顯想裝死的溫尚翊身上。

　　連多看一眼也不願意？

　　阿翊，我有這麼可怕嗎？

 

 

　　上午九點，臺北某商辦大樓中。

　　陳信宏坐在辦公桌前對著一份文件發呆。

　　突然，一陣敲門聲將陳信宏的思緒拉回來，他捏捏眉心道：「進來。」

「總裁，這是等會兒總部開會要討論的文件，請您先過目。」推門而入的人，正是那天陪同陳信宏到新竹去的男子。

　　他叫做李賢璞，是陳信宏的特助。二十歲的他因為頭腦聰明、反應靈敏，能準確猜測到陳信宏的想法，並完美地執行陳信宏交付的任何事務，因此他既是陳信宏的心腹，也是陳信宏在公司內的代理人。

　　由於陳信宏有恩於他，所以他對陳信宏非常地忠誠，說誇張點，只要能完成陳信宏交代的事，即使要他赴湯蹈火他也願意。

　　當然，還有另一個讓陳信宏對他青眼有加的原因，就是李賢璞本身也是音樂創作者。

　　兩人除了公事外，也經常交流對音樂的想法。

　　可以說在工作上，李賢璞是陳信宏的得力助手，而私底下，兩人也是私交甚篤的朋友。

「總裁，」在陳信宏翻看文件時，李賢璞語氣略顯躊躇地開口：「關於您決定停賣糖果一事，某些理事似乎有些反彈……」

「嗯，在我預料之內，也能猜到是哪些人對此不滿。」冷哼了聲，陳信宏頭也不抬地說道：「別理他們，我的立場不變。」

「是。」李賢璞微欠了欠身答道。

　　將幾份有問題的文件挑出來寫上備註後，陳信宏放下筆對李賢璞道：「阿璞，你應該明白我對公司的期望吧。」

「明白，總裁。」李賢璞迎上陳信宏的視線，堅定地點頭。

「那好，其餘項目照計畫執行，如果理事們還有疑慮，你知道應該怎麼做，不必再問我了。」

「是。」

「另外，這些帳目不清的文件教他們重新做過，我不想再看見條目模糊的帳，還有那些明擺著中飽私囊的痕跡。」陳信宏推開面前疊得整整齊齊的資料夾，緩慢而嚴肅地說：「告訴他們，我沒有榮譽主席這麼好說話，現在公司是由我做主，他們最好早點習慣我的作風。」

「是。」李賢璞收拾好文件後，恭敬地對陳信宏行個禮：「那麼總裁，我去開會了。」

「嗯。」閉上眼，陳信宏靠到寬大的椅背上。

　　等李賢璞關上門後，陳信宏輕嘆口氣，自口袋的皮夾中取出一張照片靜靜看著。

　　能查到相關資料與近況，卻無法捉摸那人此時的思想與心理轉變。

　　從新竹回來後，陳信宏一直很苦惱。

　　以前他滿心專注地找尋溫尚翊的下落，一轉眼十年過去，他對溫尚翊的執著與情感依舊，卻因此未曾思考過十年是段多長的時間。

　　一直到那天看見溫尚翊不自在的態度，才發現原來只有自己一直停在原地等候，而溫尚翊的生活，沒有自己依然平靜穩定地前進。

　　於是橫在兩人之間整整十年的時間與空間，變成了一道名為『疏離』的高牆。

　　想想也是，在溫尚翊至今二十多年的人生中，自己只存在那短短一年多，確實不能算多重要的人，溫尚翊會與自己疏離了也是情有可原。

　　但能想通是一回事，能不能接受就是另外一回事了。

　　陳信宏不是沒想過，也許自己對溫尚翊的情感只是一種執著，在懵懵懂懂的年少時期誤將友情與愛情搞混，卻在來不及證實時便失去了，於是在心中產生了魔障。

　　可是那天再見到溫尚翊，陳信宏只感覺自己內心的情感愈發強烈，看見那群混混打傷了溫尚翊，甚至憤怒到想將他們碎屍萬段。

　　誰都不可以傷害阿翊，現在的我終於有能力保護他了，就絕對不允許任何人傷害他。

　　偏偏啊，偏偏自己想要保護的人，卻只希望能離自己遠遠的……

　　即使是大魔王，也是會傷心的啊。

　　尤其看見溫尚翊與現在的朋友相處如此融洽，更凸顯了自己身為『過去式』朋友的尷尬。

　　找不到你很煎熬，找到你卻又如此折磨，阿翊，我該拿你怎麼辦才好？

　　陳信宏抱著頭靠在桌上，手中的相片被緊緊地捏皺了一角。

 

　　許是上天聽見了陳信宏可憐兮兮的心聲，當天傍晚才離開公司沒多久，陳信宏就接到溫尚翊的電話，開心得他差點將手機弄掉。

　　不能怪他反應過度，之前因為溫尚翊的態度令他思緒混亂，所以他難得地猶豫了，一直不敢主動打電話給溫尚翊，現在溫尚翊自己打過來，要他怎麼不驚喜。

　　電話中的溫尚翊聲音聽起來很有精神，但語氣帶了點愧疚。

　　他先對陳信宏道歉，說那天不僅沒有好好謝謝他們，還急著離開，有些失禮了。

　　陳信宏根本不在乎禮貌不禮貌，只要阿翊別再刻意疏遠自己就好，於是直說沒關係，那點小事不必在意。倒是比較關心溫尚翊後來有沒有去醫院作檢查。

　　溫尚翊回答他：「有啊，阿文那天直接把我載去醫院，說是你吩咐的。」

　　陳信宏聞言嘿嘿笑出聲，問道檢查結果如何？

　　溫尚翊說只有幾處瘀青及擦傷，沒其他大問題，要陳信宏不用擔心。

　　兩人又聊了幾句，溫尚翊才說會打這通電話是為了約時間請陳信宏吃飯當作感謝，還要陳信宏帶「另一位先生」，也就是李賢璞一起來，要正式地表達謝意。

　　陳大魔王當然不願意帶電燈泡去，就隨口掰個理由說他出差去了不在國內，可能要九月才會回來。說話的同時，做了下班前匯報後搭了順風車的阿璞，坐在副駕駛座裡從後照鏡好笑地瞥了在後座胡謅的陳信宏幾眼。

　　兩人又說了十幾分鐘才掛電話，最後敲定的時間是下個月十號，應陳信宏要求約在溫尚翊家裡見面，由溫尚翊親自下廚做頓飯當作感謝。

　　當然，大魔王裝模作樣地詢問了溫尚翊家的地址，為求逼真，還假裝一時找不到筆耽擱了下，害阿璞差點忍不住笑出聲……

　　雖然溫尚翊家裡還有溫媽媽，但陳信宏不在意，反正高中時也經常到他家串門子，重溫一下三個人一起吃飯的回憶也很棒。最重要的是，光明正大地知道溫尚翊現在的住址後，就能像以前一樣時不時溜去『愧羞』了。

　　掛掉電話後，陳信宏一掃前幾天的陰霾，不僅滿面春風，甚至連眼角都帶著笑意。

　　李賢璞輕咳了聲開口：「總裁，既然要演，就要演得徹底些，乾脆真的讓我休假出國吧！」

「那可不行，你出國誰來代理我的位置？」陳信宏理直氣壯地回答，然後對司機說：「先不回家了，載我去東區。」

　　李賢璞無奈地笑著說：「不准人家休假，自己卻急著去放鬆……」

「阿璞，你知道我有多需要你吧，沒有你我什麼都做不成了。」陳信宏一臉真摯地對李賢璞說：「你忍心丟下我自己到國外逍遙，眼睜睜看著我被公事壓死嗎？你會捨不得的！」

「拜託！總裁大人，我不姓溫，不要對我說這麼噁心的話。」李賢璞假裝打個冷顫，搓著手臂說：「好好的夏天怎麼感覺有股陰風吹過啊……」

　　看見李賢璞的反應，陳信宏滿足地笑著：「好啦，等公司的事穩定後，我會給你放個長假的。」

　　李賢璞不置可否地聳聳肩：「希望公司真的能順利穩定下來。」

　　陳信宏點點頭沒接話，撥了通電話：「……喂，瑪莎，你現在在練團室嗎？嗯？大家都在？好，那我等一下過去。……我開心是我的事，又沒礙到你……誰聲音噁心了！……靠，你給我等著，我就快到了！不准跑！」

　　李賢璞看著後照鏡中幼稚地對電話另一頭撂狠話的陳信宏，鬆口氣似地笑了笑。

　　有多久沒看見總裁這麼開心的笑容了？真希望陳信宏能一直這麼開心。

　　跟在陳信宏身邊有五年了，李賢璞知道他肩上的重擔與他心中的結。公司的部分，他能盡力為他分擔，只要別再出大問題就好，然而溫尚翊……

　　李賢璞深知溫尚翊對陳信宏的重要性，所以就算機會不大，他依然打心底希望溫尚翊也能夠回應陳信宏的感情，至少別再讓陳信宏為他難過了。

「……蔡瑪莎，你不要以為這樣就能威脅到我……喔是喔！你覺得阿翊會相信你還是相信我？……屁啦！誰癡漢？……」

　　李賢璞笑著聽陳信宏歡樂地與蔡昇晏瞎扯，望著車窗外高樓玻璃帷幕上，漸漸下沉的橘黃夕陽偷偷嘆口氣。

 

 

　　此時，剛掛掉電話的溫尚翊望著手中的小小紙卡蹙起眉頭，紙卡上並沒印上陳信宏的私人電話，然而在略暗的底色上卻隱約能看見一行小小的手寫數字，不仔細看很難發現。

　　溫尚翊剛才就是打這支電話找到陳信宏。

　　至於為什麼沒打到公司去，溫尚翊自己也弄不清楚，也許，他比較希望能不透過任何人，直接找到陳信宏本人。反正陳信宏都特地留下電話了。

　　而且，溫尚翊心裡也很明白，當他下定決心主動打電話過去時，就表示本已趨於平靜的一切，又將再起波瀾。

　　或許這是個不明智的決定，但溫尚翊無法克制自己的衝動。

　　把握再一次的機會去接近內心渴望與夢想的衝動……  
　　


	9. Chapter 9

　　沒把握能填補這十年所帶來的距離感，但我會努力。

　　因為我不想繼續生活在沒有你的世界中，無法再忍受沒有你的春夏秋冬，即使你會因此而想逃離，我也早已停不下追逐的腳步。

　　所以對不起，這次請讓我任性、自私一次，讓我再次抓住能與你相擁的機會……

 

 

　　『因為討厭曬太陽，所以皮膚白皙的像個女孩子一樣。』

　　即使總被身邊朋友略帶性別歧視地如此揶揄，陳信宏還是討厭曬太陽。（瑪莎莎：欸妳看我幹嘛？這世界上又不是只有我一個人毒舌！）

　　一身休閒打扮，獨自開著車來到新竹的陳信宏，停妥車後才下車走不到三分鐘，就覺得自己快被太陽給曬死。

　　前面有說過，新竹雖然擁有知名的九降風，但走在沒什麼遮蔽物的熱情艷陽下，風再大也只剩下吹亂頭髮的功用而已。

　　所以陳信宏現在非常希望能光速抵達目的地－－溫尚翊家。

　　偏偏溫尚翊家藏身在一條不起眼的巷弄間，是一片住宅區的中心地帶，騎機車還可以來去自如，但若是開汽車進去，不僅遇到會車時很麻煩，也不容易找到停車位，所以陳信宏只好將車停在外圍，自己走進去。

　　不過若是為了溫尚翊，再不喜歡還是願意忍受的，陳信宏汗流浹背地想著。

　　他拖著快要被太陽曬融化的身體來到一幢五層樓高的大廈前，大門是敞開的，陳信宏直接走進去搭電梯到三樓。

 

「阿信啊！好久不見囉！」按下電鈴後，為自己開門的是難得休假在家的溫媽媽，陳信宏一見到溫媽媽立刻乖巧地喊了聲「溫媽媽好！」並遞上特地買的養生禮盒。

　　十年不見，溫媽媽依然溫柔親切，只是慈愛的臉龐上明顯有為了生計操煩而留下的滄桑痕跡。

　　從陳信宏手中接過禮盒後，溫媽媽邊說下次不用這麼多禮邊招呼他進家裡。

　　陳信宏一踏進溫尚翊家便立刻不著痕跡地觀察了下，整體上收拾的很乾淨，生活用品也都整理得井然有序，不算大的客廳旁緊連著廚房，但至少還有劃出餐廳的空間，因此並不算太過擁擠。

　　看來溫尚翊現在的生活比較過得去了，陳信宏稍稍放下心來。

　　接過溫媽媽倒的水後，陳信宏坐在客廳的舊沙發上與溫媽媽寒暄。

　　溫媽媽聊著聊著，突然提到陳信宏的潮牌品牌，直說：「阿信吶，你真是有才華又有能力，年紀輕輕就有這樣的成就，我們尚翊真的要跟你多多學習。」

　　陳信宏不好意思地忙擺手說：「謀啦！阿翊才是真的很聰明又很有組織能力，我才要向他多多學習。他一直都很優秀，我認識的人裡面沒幾個能像他一樣。」

「唉唷，沒有啦！」溫媽媽不好意思地笑著擺擺手，但說完這句話後卻嘆口氣轉為苦笑：「不過說起來，都是我這個做媽媽的拖累了他，害他比別人晚了這麼多年才上大學……」

「溫媽媽妳別這麼想。」陳信宏怕溫媽媽說著說著就哭了，趕忙開口安慰：「阿翊這麼優秀，即使晚幾年又如何，他一定能追上那些跑在前面的人，甚至還能追過他們，我對他有信心。」

　　雖然他說的是真心話，但隱約記得以前自己好像也不贊成阿翊耽擱學業……

　　陳信宏在心裡心虛地笑了。

「謝謝你餒，阿信。」深呼吸幾次後，溫媽媽心情平靜了些，想想，也不好在晚輩面前哭哭啼啼的，便自己轉了個話頭：「對了，聽說你們的服飾店最近開了分店？這麼快就展店，恭喜餒！」

「謝謝溫媽媽。」陳信宏嘻嘻笑著道謝，心中卻覺得奇怪，溫媽媽看起來不太像會注意這方面消息的人，於是好奇地說：「溫媽媽妳的消息真快耶，這件事才公布不到兩天妳就知道了。」

「報紙都有寫啊！」溫媽媽露出和溫尚翊一樣單純的笑。

　　呃，說的也是啦……

　　陳信宏呆呆地抓了抓臉頰。

　　由於青年創業有成，又是知名地下樂團成員，有不少報章雜誌找過陳信宏做專訪，勉強說起來他也算半個公眾人物，確實有可能在報紙上看見相關報導。

　　對於自己似乎問了個蠢問題，陳信宏感到有些汗顏，正想將話題轉開，溫媽媽卻又開口：「不過我平時也不常看報紙啦！都是在尚翊整理報紙雜誌時順便看見的，在我們的生活穩定後，他就開始蒐集你的相關剪報。可能高中時你跟他最要好，看你這麼有成就，為了勉勵自己所以特別會注意跟你相關的消息。」溫媽媽說著，便起身在客廳電視櫃櫥窗中取出幾本資料夾：「你看，不知不覺就蒐集了快三本了。」

　　陳信宏接過資料夾愣愣地道了聲謝，有點不敢置信地匆匆翻看起來。

　　阿翊竟然會蒐集自己的剪報，還一張一張貼在A4紙上並按照日期整理進資料夾中，這件事他完全料想不到。

　　畢竟從兩人重逢那天溫尚翊的反應看來，如果他說早已經忘記自己，陳信宏也不會覺得奇怪。

　　但看見這些剪報後，陳信宏腦中浮出另一個疑問：既然還記得自己，那阿翊這十年來為什麼沒試過聯絡自己？

　　陳信宏滿腹疑惑地翻回第一本資料夾的第一頁，上面貼著兩張已泛黃還沾了點疑似油漆污漬的娛樂版小報導，看著那張剪報，陳信宏百感交集，組團這幾年的回憶猛然躍至眼前。

　　那張小剪報的內容是幾年前梅碟首次參加音樂祭，第一次受到眾人矚目的相關報導。就是從那個時候開始，梅碟逐漸擁有愈來愈多的支持者，粉絲中最死忠的一票也是從那時候開始跟著的。

　　那次，也是梅碟第一次出現在媒體上。

　　沒想到溫尚翊竟然會注意到自己所屬的樂團，陳信宏突然驚覺：這樣子，算不算背叛了阿翊？

　　兩人一起約定的夢想，他卻與其他夥伴先出發了……

　　懷著愧疚的心情，陳信宏繼續往後翻看，前面大多都是梅碟嶄露頭角時期的報紙報導，後面則幾乎只剩下音樂雜誌的內頁。

　　因為梅碟雖然擁有大批粉絲，卻遲遲不出專輯，使得主要的平面媒體漸漸對他們失去興趣，後來只剩專門報導音樂與樂團的雜誌才對他們有較多著墨。

　　而最新的那本則開始出現陳信宏受財經或商業雜誌專訪的報導，有個人的，也有與陳柏良一起的。

　　陳信宏不住微微蹙起眉，望著資料夾陷入沉思。

「是說，你都來這麼久了，尚翊這孩子怎麼還沒回家，」溫媽媽見陳信宏看得專注，便叨唸著起身去打電話。「我打去他工作的地方問問看。」

　　陳信宏當然不是在認真看自己的報導，再自戀的人也不會看自己的報導看得這麼專注。（獸獸：這妳就有所不知了，陳信宏他啊……唔……←被溫柔滅口的節奏……）

　　他是在思考溫尚翊蒐集這些剪報時的心情，還有，溫尚翊是出於什麼動機而蒐集了這麼多自己的報導？

　　難道他是我的死忠粉絲？陳信宏腦中冒出這個念頭時，自己都忍不住笑了。

　　不可能吧！阿翊以前整天罵自己北七、智障的，怎麼可能像崇拜偶像一樣崇拜自己……

　　稍稍想像了下溫尚翊抓著螢光棒跟著音樂吶喊的模樣，陳信宏搖搖頭笑了出來，不對，阿翊還是適合在舞台上揮灑才華、發光發熱。

　　但除了這原因外，陳信宏想不到溫尚翊蒐集剪報的其他理由。

　　等等，也許溫尚翊不是蒐集來自己看的，也許……他是幫女友蒐集的呢……

　　媽的，這理由可能性再高我也不會承認的！

　　就在陳信宏敲著自己的頭想把第二個猜想敲出腦袋時，溫媽媽打完電話回來了。

「阿信，今天晚餐還是由我來煮吧！尚翊可能沒這麼快回來。」收拾了桌上的杯子，溫媽媽溫柔地笑著。

「好啊！很久沒嚐到溫媽媽的手藝了，好懷念唷！」陳信宏開心地歡呼了聲，但還是忍不住問：「是說，阿翊去哪裡了？怎麼這麼晚還沒回來？」

「我也不清楚餒，聽他同事說，好像是阿文臨時打電話給尚翊，說有什麼事要拜託尚翊幫忙的樣子。」溫媽媽回想著電話內容說：「不過剛剛尚翊還有再回店裡，說沒什麼事了，只是會晚點回來。」

「這樣子啊……」陳信宏敏銳地察覺到一絲不對勁，但當下沒多說什麼。

「不用擔心，阿文跟尚翊本來就常常互相幫忙，既然尚翊說沒問題應該就沒事了。」溫媽媽邊說邊朝廚房走去：「今天早上上班前，尚翊就已經先去市場買好菜了，阿姨煮一下很快，不會太久。」

「好！」陳信宏將資料夾放回原來的位置，然後走到廚房拿起掛在一旁的圍裙說道：「溫媽媽我來幫妳。」

 

 

　　大約一個小時後，飯菜煮得差不多了，剛剛根本幫不上忙的陳信宏終於找到能做的事，忙要溫媽媽休息，將菜端到餐桌上的工作他來就好。

「怎麼可以，你是客人餒，哪有主人自己納涼，讓客人忙的道理。」雖然溫媽媽笑著拒絕，但陳信宏不由分說地將她帶到餐桌邊，拉開椅子說：「溫媽媽妳休息一下啦！我來就好！」

　　然後塞給溫媽媽一杯溫水，自顧自地跑回廚房端菜。

　　這時，溫尚翊終於回到家。

「媽，我回來了。」溫尚翊一邊脫鞋一邊習慣性地喊了句。

　　不過走到客廳迎接他的不是媽媽，而是陳信宏：「你回來啦。」

　　看見陳信宏穿著自己平時穿的黑色圍裙，手上還端了盤直冒熱氣的青菜，溫尚翊雖然有點驚訝，但仍忍俊不住笑了出來：「阿信你在幹嘛啊？看你穿圍裙好憋扭。」

「端菜啊。」陳信宏挑挑眉一臉『這麼簡單的事還要問』的表情回答道，反正他的厚臉皮早就不是新聞了：「好歹我平時也會自己煮東西吃，穿個圍裙還好吧！」

「是喔，你會煮什麼？」溫尚翊走到廚房洗洗手，拿了三副碗筷走回餐廳問道。

　　陳信宏歪著頭思考片刻，最後小聲地說：「泡麵加蛋……」

　　聞言，溫尚翊噗一聲大笑出來。溫媽媽在一旁幫陳信宏說話：「唉唷，人家阿信很忙，應該都吃外面的，不會煮很正常啊！你麥安餒嘎郎笑啦！」

　　溫尚翊點著頭擺好碗筷，但依然憋著聲音在笑。溫媽媽很不好意思地輕拍了他一下，要他收斂點。

　　陳信宏是不在意被溫尚翊笑啦！因為他已經很久沒看見溫尚翊的笑容了，只要能得到他的笑容，能夠逗溫尚翊開心，要他內褲外穿假裝超人也不是問題。（大魔王：「但只有阿翊可以看～」一旁路過的瑪莎莎：「媽的誰想看啊！」）

　　等溫尚翊終於止住笑坐下，溫媽媽才問道：「尚翊啊，阿文今天找你幫忙是怎麼了？碰到什麼麻煩事嗎？」

「謀啦！小事情而已，已經解決了，沒事沒事。」溫尚翊明顯不想談這件事，隨口敷衍幾句就轉移話題。

　　接下來的用餐時光，三人邊吃飯邊閒聊，聊聊彼此的近況也聊聊最近發生的時事，時間好像倒轉回十年前一般，空氣中瀰漫著飯菜香氣與十分溫馨融洽的氛圍。

　　能與溫尚翊及溫媽媽坐在同一張桌子吃飯聊天，對陳信宏來說像是在做夢。

　　連桌上尋常的家常小菜此刻都猶如山珍海味，吃在嘴裡，暖在心裡。

　　但剛才溫尚翊刻意逃避的話題令他很在意，陳信宏邊品嚐令自己懷念很久的滷豬腳邊想著，既然都特地來了，絕對不能吃頓飯就回去。

　　何況他還有很多疑問要弄清楚，想著，他淡淡瞄了溫尚翊一眼。

 

　　晚飯後，與溫尚翊一同收拾碗盤時，陳信宏找了個機會開口：「阿翊，我今天能在你這裡借住一晚嗎？」

　　不意外地，溫尚翊並沒有像高中時一樣立刻就答應，而是頓了兩、三秒才猶豫地說：「嗯……可是我家沒有客房……」

「沒關係啊，我像以前一樣跟你擠一下就好。」所以說臉皮夠厚的人總是能活得比較快樂。陳信宏早知道溫尚翊有可能會拒絕，於是很快地接話，在溫尚翊明顯想說不時自顧自地說道：「反正以前都是這樣，應該沒差吧！」

「嗯……是沒差啦！」溫尚翊收起猶豫的神情，漾出一抹好看的笑：「那好啊，沒問題。不過如果你睡相太差我一定會一腳把你踹下床！」

「拜託！我的睡相一直都很好欸！」陳信宏將盤子端到水槽去，不服氣地抗議：「以前我有踢過被子或擠到你嗎？」

「以前是以前啊！誰知道你現在會不會養成什麼壞習慣……」溫尚翊露出嫌棄的目光上下打量了陳信宏幾眼：「而且你身材好像愈來愈……」

「我只有長高而已，你少亂說！」本來一直以厚臉皮自豪，想說無論溫尚翊攻擊他什麼都可以不痛不癢的陳信宏突然認真地反駁：「我的身材很剛好啊！」

「是嗎？可是我覺得你比以前還大隻……呃……」溫尚翊說完頓了頓，自己先忍不住爆笑出來。

　　陳信宏意會過來後，也立刻露出得意的表情說：「怎樣？羨慕嗎？要不要來比一下？」

「比你去死啦！」溫尚翊笑著抬腳踢了陳信宏一下，轉過身洗碗不想理他。

「阿翊，是你先說什麼大支的耶！你好Ａ唷！」陳信宏邊說邊自動地拿起抹布擦盤子，溫尚翊瞥了他一眼回嗆道：「你自己還不是秒懂，說我勒……」

　　兩人不停地鬥嘴笑鬧，互相開著有點顏色的玩笑，結果少少的碗盤硬是洗了半個多鐘頭才洗完。

　　看情況，兩人之間的距離感好像在相處中漸漸消失，取而代之的是熟悉的默契與情誼。

　　但只有這樣是不夠的。

　　十年前的陳信宏或許可以接受兩人只是好朋友，因為那時候的自己誤以為這一切會理所當然地美好下去，還擁有揮霍不完的青春歲月以及溫尚翊的陪伴。

　　然而這十年的經歷讓陳信宏深深體會到，美好的事物如果不緊緊抓住，轉瞬間就會失去了。所謂的青春歲月，若少了最重要的那個人就什麼也不是了。

　　所以這次，他無論如何都要把溫尚翊留在自己身邊。

　　沒錯，他之前是說過只要溫尚翊幸福，他不介意自己不幸福，他可以遠遠地給予祝福。

　　但人都是貪心的，這些漂亮話在見到溫尚翊的那瞬間，立刻變得荒謬可笑。

　　無論之前說得多好聽多冠冕堂皇，此刻，陳信宏還是決定收回那些話。

　　他想試著努力看看，讓兩個人一起幸福，陳信宏與溫尚翊，一起得到幸福。  
　  
　


	10. Chapter 10

寫在前面：

還沒有時間去修改POPO上的文，但往後將以這裡的文為主，那邊的是舊版(本來還有百度貼吧上的，但貼吧自己幫我刪了，省事呵呵)有時間會過去更新的，有時間的話……

嘛，於文章中阿翊女友的名字，嘛，就讓我們遺忘之前那個用諧音取的名字吧！

由於我不是很擅長取名，所以腦中瞬間浮現了一個名字，就直接安上去了，沒有特殊原因，但應該無妨吧，哈。

　

　

　

————— ¤◆¤ —————

　

　

　

　　晚上十點，陳信宏和溫尚翊陪溫媽媽看完連續劇，早睡的溫媽媽就先回房間休息了。

　　身為客人的陳信宏晚飯過後已經洗過澡，現在換溫尚翊去洗澡，陳信宏則待在他房裡四處看看。

　　溫尚翊現在的房間並沒比以前那間大多少，書櫃上一樣是滿滿的舊書與專輯，看來生活穩定以後，溫尚翊又開始蒐集年少時喜歡的東西。

　　書櫃旁的牆角靠著一把吉他，不是陳信宏記憶中那把帥氣嶄新的電吉他，而是把有些舊的木吉他。陳信宏輕輕地撫過吉他弦，心裡頭有些苦澀。

　　緩慢而仔細地將房間看過一遍以後，陳信宏坐到床沿發呆。

　　阿翊，我無法想像你這十年是怎麼過的，如同你不知道我這十年來經歷過什麼。但接下來的日子，我不會再讓你受到委屈。

　　既然已經找到你，那麼未來的每個夢想，都要與你一起實現才算圓滿。

　　陳信宏傻傻地笑著想道，接著猛然發現，此刻坐在床上等溫尚翊的自己，與在新房中等新郎的新娘子沒兩樣嘛！同樣對即將到來的獨處時光感到既期待又有些緊張。

　　被自己的想法逗樂了的陳信宏，撫著不算柔軟的床單嘿嘿笑出聲。

「你一個人在笑什麼啊？」突然推開門的溫尚翊邊擦頭髮邊走進來，看見坐在床上傻笑的陳信宏奇怪地問道。

「謀啦！心情好。」揉揉鼻子，陳信宏心虛地別開視線。

「神經，頭殼歹去。」笑罵了句，溫尚翊也在床邊坐下。

　　陳信宏因為緊張，隨口找了個話題便跟溫尚翊聊起來，聊著聊著，那股緊張感不僅沒有消散，反而愈演愈烈。

　　奇怪，以前兩人也經常『深夜懇談』，但自己從來沒有這麼緊張過。這些之前看來稀鬆平常的事，為何經過十年，不僅變得陌生，還如此令人無措？

　　似乎談話的氣氛愈是熱切，內心就愈是感覺到空泛，彷彿兩人之間還隔了層薄紗無法穿透一般。

　　為了消除這種莫名奇妙的感覺，陳信宏在兩人聊到一個段落時停止閒扯，轉個話頭問了自己稍早的疑問：「對了，阿翊，阿文今天是發生什麼事了？」

　　似乎沒料到陳信宏會問起這件事，溫尚翊放下毛巾，表情猶豫地沉吟了半晌才壓低聲音開口：「是上次那群流氓，他們不曉得從哪裡打聽到阿文唸的學校，今天突然跑到他的學校去堵他。」

「蛤？然後呢？」陳信宏微皺起眉追問。

「阿文很機靈，他在教學樓上遠遠看見門口站著上次帶頭的傢伙跟一群細漢的，就從後門溜啦。」溫尚翊笑了笑：「那群白癡有夠智障的，哪有這麼光明正大堵人還忘記守後門的。」

「那你去幹嘛？」聽見沒事心底鬆了口氣，陳信宏又問。

「去找幫手的啊！」溫尚翊半開玩笑地說，然後對陳信宏解釋道：「阿文會找我幫忙，是因為我之前偶然認識了一個地方角頭，阿文的學校就在他的地盤上。而那群找麻煩的流氓是廟口的，所以我去提醒那位角頭注意一下溜進自己地盤的小蟲，順便要他幫忙照顧阿文上下學的安全。」

「地方角頭有這麼好說話？」表情帶著擔憂，陳信宏挑眉問著：「該不會趁機敲詐你們吧！」

「不會啦！那位大哥很有義氣，之前他跟人火拼受了重傷倒在大坪頂附近的草叢中，我剛好路過發現就好心送他去醫院，後來他一直說要找機會報答我，所以這次算是還我人情啦！」

　　陳信宏聞言不置可否地沉默著，溫尚翊見他不說話，以為他還有疑慮，便說：「放心啦！我沒笨到分不出好人壞人。何況我一直都很討厭黑道，這次的事情算是給我機會做個了斷，結束後我不會再聯絡他了，哩免煩惱。」

「……是嗎……」輕輕地應了句，陳信宏擠出一個笑說：「不要跟黑道有太多往來，很危險。」

「哇災啦！看阮老杯就知道跟黑道來往不會有好下場，如果早知道那位大哥是角頭，那我當下可能會猶豫要不要救他。」拍拍陳信宏的肩要他放心，溫尚翊用玩笑的語氣笑著說：「黑道除了製造混亂外還會做什麼？我頭殼歹去才會跟他們做朋友。」

「對啊！盡量離他們遠一點好。」陳信宏點點頭同意地回答著，眼中不易察覺地閃過一絲落寞。

「對了，不要讓我媽知道這件事，上次臉上的傷太明顯，幾乎把能扯的藉口都說完了，好不容易才讓她放下心。」溫尚翊說著，下意識地摸摸自己的嘴角。

「我知道啦……」因為溫尚翊的動作，陳信宏的目光跟著停留在溫尚翊的唇上。

　　望著他形狀好看的薄唇，陳信宏一時有些心猿意馬起來。

「咳，那個……阿翊，你後來還有繼續練吉他嗎？」話一出口，陳信宏立刻後悔。

　　就算他沒查過溫尚翊的資料，也該猜得到溫尚翊要多麼努力才能過回正常的生活，什麼吉他什麼玩團，看在他眼中應該只有滿滿的苦澀與諷刺吧！

　　自己在心慌意亂之下口不擇言，萬一勾起溫尚翊不愉快的回憶，那陳信宏真的會想撞牆謝罪。

　　不過溫尚翊似乎沒陳信宏想像的介意這件事，他露出一抹淡淡的笑說：「有啊，雖然沒有高中時彈得好，但也沒退步多少喔！這兩年有認識幾個在玩團的朋友，偶爾也會跟他們一起玩。」

「是喔，那還滿好的啊……」小心翼翼地觀察溫尚翊的表情，陳信宏必須確定溫尚翊是真的不介意，不然他就立刻轉開話題。

「對啊！畢竟生活還是要過，有機會能偶爾玩玩算很不錯了。」垂下目光，溫尚翊試圖讓自己看上去完全不介意，但他忘記自己面前的人是陳信宏，他的所有謊言都騙不過這傢伙。

　　可惡，看來還是應該轉個話題。陳信宏懊惱地想著，腦子一熱便脫口問道：「那、那你現在有女朋友嗎？」

　　算了，在心煩意亂的狀態下，找對話題的機率根本是零……

　　陳信宏在心裡已將三尺白綾拋上房樑。

「嗯……」將一個單音拖得有些長，溫尚翊淡笑著輕輕點了下頭：「當然有啊！」

　　聞言，陳信宏的心一腳踢翻凳子。

　　不對，我要先去殺掉幫我查阿翊下落的那群白癡，為什麼他們給我的資料裡說阿翊是單身！？

「是喔，那很好啊！」好個屁啦！

　　不過反正心已死，應該也沒辦法再死第二次了，為了轉移樂團的話題，陳信宏只好裝做八卦地追問道：「她是個怎麼樣的女孩啊？正嗎？叫什麼名字啊？」

　　邊說邊有種心裡淌著的血正隨著問題從口中流出的錯覺，陳信宏不禁抬手摸摸下巴。

「她叫做駱婕寧，我們都叫她阿寧，她雖然不算是特別漂亮的那一型，但還滿可愛的。」搓搓還半濕的頭髮，溫尚翊似乎有點不好意思地笑了笑：「阿寧很有才華又善良，不僅會寫作也會畫圖喔。」

　　唔……聽起來是個很好的女孩啊！隨便說都有這麼多優點……

　　看著溫尚翊敘述那個未曾謀面的女孩子時臉上掛著的溫柔笑容，陳信宏發現，原來心就算死了也還是會痛的。

　　這十年來經歷過這麼多以後，原本以為自己應該不會因為這點小事就感到難過，所以才會繼續追問下去，不過顯然，他還是高估自己的承受力了。

「啊，而且她也有在玩團，我就是在朋友的練團室認識她的。」靠杯，為什麼話題又繞回來了。陳信宏覺得自己剛剛忍耐著心痛的犧牲都白費了。

「喔，感覺是個不錯的女孩子。」完全不知道該說些什麼才好，陳信宏傻笑地敷衍了句。

「對了，她也是師大附中美術班畢業的，是你的學妹喔。」起身從書桌抽屜中翻出一張照片，溫尚翊笑容燦爛地說：「改天介紹你們認識一下！」

　　學妹？陳信宏隨口應了聲接過照片，突然想起高中時與溫尚翊短暫交往過的小學妹說的話，該不會……當初溫尚翊喜歡的人就是她吧？

　　本來想開口問，但又覺得問了也沒意義，便乾脆作罷。是不是又如何呢？總之現在他們正在交往，知道再多也無法改變這個事實。

　　陳信宏凝視著相片中靠在一起笑得很開心的兩個人，喉頭一陣苦澀。

「你勒？有女朋友了嗎？」見陳信宏盯著照片發呆，溫尚翊手肘輕撞了他一下笑著問道。

「嗯。」陳信宏將照片塞還給溫尚翊，輕嘆口氣扯出一抹苦笑：「本來有。」

「本來？」

「前陣子分了。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我喜歡上別人了，不想浪費她的青春，就分了啊！」勾起嘴角，陳信宏的苦笑轉為頑皮的輕笑：「愛情這種東西本來就沒有永久保固的啊！我喜歡一個人很少超過三個月的。」

　　對我而言全世界只有你是例外，知道嗎？

「你也太誇張了……」溫尚翊笑著槌了他一拳：「花心大蘿蔔。」

　　溫尚翊沒追問陳信宏究竟喜歡上誰，就像十年前一樣，他依然覺得好朋友間有時候就是要默契地保持沉默忍住好奇心，如果對方想說自然會說。

「還好吧！現在的人不都是這樣。」無所謂地笑了笑，陳信宏倒到床上閉上眼淡淡地說：「真情假意，誰分得清楚呢？」

　　溫尚翊聞言只呵呵兩聲沒回答，接著收起笑望向閉著雙眼的陳信宏。

　　自兩人重逢以來，溫尚翊一直覺得陳信宏有什麼地方改變了，不是外貌或表面上看得見的改變，而是心理上的。

　　溫尚翊不明白的是，明明陳信宏擁有如此成功的事業以及令人艷羨的經歷，人生可以說是一帆風順，應該要看起來很幸福才對啊！

　　為什麼自己卻總覺得他沒有從前快樂呢？為什麼他的笑容不再像從前那樣純粹呢？為什麼他的眼中偶爾會流露出幾分自己看不懂的灰暗呢？

　　陳信宏的那些面貌都是溫尚翊不熟悉的模樣。

　　不過今天與自己打鬧、開玩笑、瞎扯淡的陳信宏，卻又似乎跟以前沒什麼不同，一樣調皮、一樣欠揍。兩人言談間的默契也都沒有改變。

　　這模樣的陳信宏又是自己記憶中熟悉的那個北七無誤。

　　於是這兩種感覺交錯著出現，令溫尚翊內心產生一絲矛盾與困惑。

　　陳信宏，這十年來，除了報導中公開過的那些經歷之外，你又是過著什麼樣的生活呢？

　　究竟是什麼帶走了你的快樂？

　　大約是感覺到溫尚翊的視線，原本快睡著的陳信宏突然睜開眼朝他看過去。

　　當兩人的視線對上後，卻沒像從前一樣相視傻笑，他們只是面無表情地看著對方，彼此都讀不出對方的眼中承載著什麼，卻又覺得自己的內心一團混亂。

　　不知道過了多久，溫尚翊才猛然回過神似的轉開視線勾起一抹笑說：「時間不早了，快睡吧！」

「幹嘛這麼早睡？你不是今天臨時被叫去加班，所以改明天休假嗎？」刻意忽略掉方才兩人詭異的沉默對視，陳信宏嘴上問著卻乖乖地調整位置：「難道明天又要去加班？」

「謀啦！本來不是說好今天我要親自煮飯請你嗎？結果突然要去上班，晚上又耽擱了，所以想說明天早點起床做早餐彌補一下。」溫尚翊關了燈，攤開涼被在靠牆的那側躺了下來。

「拜託，不用這麼麻煩啦！」陳信宏轉身面向溫尚翊笑著說：「能吃到你媽煮的飯就很開心了！你還是多睡點，多休息。」

「還好啦！」溫尚翊抓著被子望著漆黑的天花板笑了笑：「我已經習慣早起了，不麻煩！」

「好吧！那就先謝謝囉！」陳信宏沒再拒絕，隨後低聲道了句晚安。

「嗯，晚安。」溫尚翊笑著回道，聲音輕輕地，很溫柔，卻狠狠地揪緊了陳信宏的心臟。

　　躺在思念了這麼多年的人身邊，陳信宏必須用很大的力氣去克制自己想將他抱入懷中的衝動。

　　明明近在咫尺，明明只要張開手，就能穩穩地將他環住，卻依然只能看著他，依然只能隔著距離守候，這種無力感無論過多久還是無法改變。只要溫尚翊不喜歡自己，那自己只能抱著這份感情墜入深淵。

　　可是這不公平，他等了十年，思念了十年，最後不應該只是這樣啊！

　　到最後，難道依舊只能是好朋友嗎？

　　陳信宏強迫自己閉上眼，轉過身背對溫尚翊。他怕再繼續盯著溫尚翊，某些瀕臨崩潰的情緒會撐不住傾瀉而出。

　　如果溫尚翊現在是單身，那陳信宏只要像從前一樣努力地讓他的生活除了自己無暇他顧就好。但他有女朋友了……

　　他們兩人感情如何？是否已論及婚嫁？他們曾經一起經歷過什麼？

　　這些陳信宏都猜不到也不想猜，更不想問。

　　只是他心裡很悶。才決定要拼命將不可能變成可能，就馬上讓他知道不可能的事永遠不可能，陳信宏覺得老天就是喜歡開他玩笑。還每次都開這種很爛的玩笑。

　　突然，他完全不期待未來了。

　　甚至希望明天永遠不要到來，他和阿翊兩個人，永遠擠在這張小床上，就像十年前剛認識那晚一樣。

　　那時的他們，聊著不切實際的夢想、理想、妄想，沒有現實的折磨，沒有長大的疼痛。

　　又傻又單純，多好。

 

　　這個夜晚，陳信宏作了一個算不上最美好，卻至少讓他的心得到寬慰的夢。

　　夢中，兩人完成了約定的夢想：組了一個樂團並讓他們的音樂被全世界聽見。

　　他們跑遍全世界演出，他們被稱做亞洲批頭四，最重要的是，他的阿翊一直陪在自己身邊，沒有十年的分離，沒有這麼多痛苦與迫不得已。

　　雖然夢中的兩人依然沒成為戀人，但至少，他們一直肩並著肩往前走。

　　這樣就已經足夠了，很足夠了……

　　陳信宏在夢中笑著，望著站在身側的溫尚翊燦爛的笑容笑著。

　　可惜美夢易醒，才五點不到他就被自己的手機鈴聲吵醒，匆忙接起電話的陳信宏先說了句「等一下」，然後小心地確定溫尚翊沒被吵醒後，才走出房間輕聲回了個單音要對方繼續說。

　　電話另一頭的語氣雖然聽上去有些急促，卻還不至於慌亂，陳信宏靜靜聽著，表情漸漸冷下去。

「我知道了，等一下十點的會議開始前，先到辦公室找我。」輕聲說完，陳信宏按下結束通話鍵後在原地站了一會兒，然後才轉身輕手輕腳地回到房間。

　　陳信宏在書桌上留下一張便條紙，上面寫著『阿翊，公司突然有急事，我先回臺北了』，想了想，勾著頑皮的笑又備註一句『下次我一定要來吃這次沒吃到的早餐，記得唷！』。

　　留完話，他就著窗外的路燈看著溫尚翊熟睡的側臉許久，直到時間逼得他不得不出發，才抓起自己的背包小心翼翼地走出房間。

　　輕輕關上房門，深深吸了口氣，陳信宏突然無奈地苦笑出來，鼻頭有些酸澀。

　　明明再過一個多小時，就能吃到阿翊親手做的早餐，現在卻不得不提早離開。

　　總是如此，就在眼前的幸福，卻是伸長了手也碰不到。

　　阿翊啊，我們此生會不會就這樣一直有緣無份下去？

　　終究，命運還是無法改變的，是嗎？


	11. Chapter 11

　　某些改變迫不得已，某些抉擇只為了擁有更強大的能力。即便能預見最終受到反噬的結局，也只能義無反顧地前進。

　　此前的所有磨難都不足掛齒，只要能在最後的最後看見你的笑顏，那麼這一切便是值得的。

 

 

　　早上十一點多，會議室中瀰漫著嚴肅的氛圍。董事會開了一個多小時，此時，除了李賢璞外，沒有任何人的表情是輕鬆的，仔細看，還能從幾個人的眼神交流中覺察出一絲不安。

　　主席的位置上放了一臺筆電，李賢璞端正地坐在一旁，掛著淡笑沉默地環視眾人。

「我知道，你們不喜歡改變，不喜歡有人擋你們的財路，不喜歡那些暗度陳倉的行為被公開在陽光下。」筆電中正清晰地傳出一道低沉嗓音，用著不疾不徐、游刃有餘的語氣說著：「但是，你們喜不喜歡不重要，我喜不喜歡才是重點。我想，在這之前我已經給過諸位很多、很多，很多次機會了，對吧！」

　　言談中明明沒有任何威脅或責備的話語，但筆電中的聲音靜默後，在場幾人都不自在地動了動，還有人緊張地輕咳了聲或猛吞口水。

　　頓了十幾秒後，那道嗓音再次響起。

「看來，各位已經理解我要表達的意思了，那麼我也不必再多說。當然，我絕對尊重各位董事的決策權，同樣的，相信諸位也明白該怎麼做對集團和公司是最好的，如果這樣還是有人無法接受，那麼大可以自己走人。」輕笑了笑，筆電中傳出的聲音瞬間冷了幾分：「不過別忘了，你們從集團中帶走什麼，我都一定會加倍討回來。」

　　話音方落，某個地中海禿的中年男子狠狠地顫了一下，不小心打翻了桌上的一杯水。

　　周遭幾人忙拍著濺到自己袖子上的水，嘴中喃喃地叨唸著，卻掩不住眼神中的焦躁不安。

「我想總裁的意思很清楚了，現在就看各位董事的意思了。」見筆電中不再傳來任何話語，李賢璞狀似隨意地翻翻手中的文件微笑著開口。

「嗯，我同意總裁提出的新改革方案。」其中一位髮色灰白的董事輕咳一聲說道，旁邊立刻傳來幾聲議論。

　　但很快地，又有三位董事投下贊成票，剩下三人面色不豫地沉默著。

　　李賢璞也不著急，他慢條斯理地闔上文件，一一對上那三人的視線開口：「謝董事長的事，相信各位都已經知道了。」

　　觀察著眾人瞬間的神色變化，李賢璞繼續說：「不過別擔心，那只是單一事件，是我一時不察犯了點小錯誤才會造成那樣的遺憾，所幸，那點錯誤還來得及『修正』，不過，下次我不會再犯同樣的錯誤了，這點請你們要有所覺悟。」

　　彎彎嘴角，李賢璞補上一句：「千萬不要心存僥倖。」

　　說完話，他起身收拾筆電不再看未表態的三人。

　　那三人不動聲色地交換幾個眼神，順便埋怨地瞪了同意的另外四人幾眼。

　　另外四人則各自低頭看文件裝忙，反正已經表態，接下來暫時沒他們的事了。

「幹恁娘勒！」突然，三人中表情最難看的那人拍了下桌子發難：「你們以為榮譽主席現在不在國內，就可以為所欲為了是嗎？」

　　像是早料到他會有此一舉，李賢璞停下手邊動作，臉上淡淡的笑容沒改變過：「黃董，榮譽主席出國前說過，等總裁正式上任以後，不僅總公司，包括集團旗下各公司內的『所有主要決策』都需交給總裁定奪，您，不會忘記了吧？」

「幹！講那些沒用啦！你們敢告訴榮譽主席你們現在在做的事嗎？林北從少年時就跟著主席打江山，那時候你們這些細漢的還不知道在哪裡！現在憑什麼對林北指手劃腳的？」那人又狠狠拍了下桌子，脹紅著臉喘著粗氣說：「改革？改恁娘啦！林北要等榮譽主席回國再說！在那之前麥肖想林北答應！」

「可以啊！您不服氣沒關係，您與蔡、何兩位董事若還有疑慮，我可以當作你們投下反對票，但黃董您應該知道什麼叫做『少數服從多數』吧！其他四位董事既已決定遵從總裁的營運方針，而總公司這方面絕對是支持總裁的決策，那麼今天的會議結果已經很明顯了。」對比黃董激動的情緒，李賢璞表情依舊雲淡風輕地緩緩說道：「當然，總裁還是希望各位都能配合。」

「配伊老母啦！今天開董事會，張武雄不見人影，那個三小總裁也只會躲在電腦後面搖控一切，是見不得人膩？像這種卒仔還想要林北服他？伊呷卡歹欸啦！（台語，意同休想）」夾著一堆髒話大罵著，黃董踹開椅子大步走出會議室。

　　另外兩位未表態的董事見狀也跟著起身走出會議室，但沒有黃董的氣勢，倒比較像是藉機溜走。

「那麼，感謝諸位董事的配合。」不受那三人離席影響，李賢璞淡定地對著在座位上面面相覷的四人笑了笑開口：「總裁能理解各位董事的辛勞與對集團的付出，但也希望各位能體諒總裁期許集團更好的這份心。」

　　四人聞言雖沒任何表示，不過表情都稍稍和緩了些。

「此次改革首要目標是黃董公司旗下的業務，這等於是斷了他們一條龐大的財路，總裁早料到黃董會有所反彈。」李賢璞表情無奈地笑了笑：「而蔡、何兩位董事也許是料到後續的目標與他們有關，所以遲遲不敢表態。」

「我想諸位董事心中應該也害怕同樣狀況落到自己頭上吧？關於這點，很抱歉，我或總裁確實都無法給各位保證。」看那四人聞言無不蹙起眉頭，李賢璞不著痕跡地笑了：「不過相信各位都有感覺到，這個世界正在轉變當中，如果集團還是照舊的方式做事，總有一天不僅會被淘汰，甚至還可能遭遇到更加糟糕的下場……」

　　停頓了下，李賢璞給那四人幾秒想清楚所謂『更加糟糕的下場』究竟有多糟，然後才又開口：「所以，還希望各位董事能仔細體會總裁的用心良苦。」

　　眾人聞言沉默幾秒後，其中一位一直都相對冷靜的董事舉起手開口：「李特助，我們今天是冒著多大的危險投下贊成票，總裁應該了解吧！」

　　接過李賢璞肯定的目光後，那位董事接著問道：「那麼謝董事長的事……應該不會再發生了吧？」

　　其他幾人聽他這麼說，也都表情沉重地坐正身子朝李賢璞望過去。

「是的，我剛才說過，謝董事長的事是我的錯，對於他的離開我必須付很大的責任，這部分我已經向總裁自請處分。」李賢璞表情略帶歉疚地回答道：「不過諸位董事請放心，同樣的錯我絕對不會再犯。」

　　停頓了下，李賢璞勾起淡淡的笑：「而且，謝董事長的事其實也給了我機會抓住一些蛛絲馬跡，下次他們要是想再動手腳，我與總裁也早就有應對對策了。」

　　為了讓投下贊成票的董事們更加放心配合，李賢璞拿出幾份資料分發下去：「另外，各位董事如此配合總裁的新令，總裁也承諾定會優先保障各位的權益，力求改革後各公司還能維持同樣的佳績。這是初步企劃書，各位董事可以帶回去與公司內部高層研議。」

　　四人看了看企劃書內容，幾乎都是有看沒有懂，只好先收起來想著回公司再叫負責的人仔細研究。

「既然總裁都擬好了配套措施，那我們也會全力配合的。」雖還未完全放下心來，但有了李賢璞與總裁的承諾，幾人點點頭終於露出笑容。

「不過，我希望李特助幫忙傳句話給總裁。」方才舉手發言的那位董事又開口：「當年榮譽主席成立集團最主要的目的，是希望能照顧到所有細漢的，讓大家都能有口飯吃，希望總裁不要忘記這點。」

「許董請放心，總裁從未忘記集團成立的初衷，我們同樣也是朝著這個目標在努力著。」李賢璞微欠了欠身回答道。

　　幾位董事這才滿意地收拾文件離開會議室。

　　等所有人都離開後，李賢璞斂起笑獨自留在會議室中，在主席的位置上呆坐幾分鐘後，他自公事包中拿出今天的早報，盯著頭版沉思。

　　早報頭版上以斗大的標題寫著『知名集團旗下子公司老董 深夜陳屍自家豪宅』，副標則寫道『警方初步研判為利益糾紛 將朝謀殺方向偵辦 於近日內約談集團高層』。

　　下面又有一則記者多事追蹤的小報導，主標為『獨家！驚爆熱海集團的黑金內幕』，內容則是整理熱海集團與二十多年前勢力龐大權傾一時，卻突然對外號稱已解散，並從此銷聲匿跡的『熱海幫』之間的利益關係與糾葛。

　　不過所謂的『內幕』大多是點到為止，連人名都只寫早已作古的幾位抬面上的大老，至於熱海集團的部分則含糊帶過，沒敢確切交代雙方關係究竟如何。想來小小的記者也不敢將真正的內幕挖掘出來，用自己的生命去交換獨家，但這樣的報導還是為公司帶來不少困擾。

「Shit！」李賢璞低罵了句將報紙推開，表情雖不是很擔憂，卻也有幾分煩躁。

　　他雙手交握抵在嘴巴前，像在沉思也像在等待什麼。

　　未久，他的手機收到一條訊息，他點開看了看旋即冷笑出聲，接著撥了通電話給陳信宏。

　

　

　

　　幾天後，尋常的星期六早上十點。

　　臺北市東區某商辦大樓七樓，一推開那道隔音極好的大門就能聽見吵雜混亂的音樂流瀉而出。

　　大夥戴著耳機沉浸在各自的音樂中，手中樂器演奏出的音樂不和諧地交織成瘋狂的噪音。

　　但聽在溫尚翊耳中，卻似天籟。

　　有多久沒有見到這群可愛可惡又想念的傢伙了？雖然已經分開了十年，但一推開門，溫尚翊卻有回到高中社辦的錯覺，心裡頭某個被自己刻意壓抑遺忘的部分酸酸麻麻地隱隱作痛起來。

「欸？溫學長！」最先發現他的人是石錦航，兩人高中時就是經常把酒言歡的好朋友，這麼久不見，石錦航顯得有些激動，脫下耳機丟下吉他便迎上前去：「天啊！好久不見喔！學長你都沒變餒！」

　　溫尚翊關上門，不好意思地抓抓頭說：「嘿啊！好久不見了。歹勢，當年走得有點匆忙，沒來得及跟你們說再見。」

「三八喔！那哪有什麼關係，58度高粱罰三杯就好！」石錦航開玩笑地拍拍他的肩說道，這時蔡昇晏也靠了過來，聽見他的話後別有深意地笑著說：「石頭，你是想害死尚翊學長，還是想害死你自己啊？」

　　石錦航偷偷朝一旁與錄音室相連的小房間瞄了一眼，也跟著嘿嘿笑著。

　　溫尚翊被他們弄得一頭霧水，只好不明所以地跟著傻笑。

「三個白癡是在笑什麼啊？」拿下耳機，陳如山放下吉他朝他們招招手笑著說：「先過來坐下再聊吧！」

　

　　三天前的傍晚，溫尚翊剛下班就接到陳信宏的電話，一開始陳信宏只是閒扯一些有的沒的，抱怨公司的事務很煩害他沒吃到溫尚翊做的早餐，又說天氣熱想去北投吃泡泡冰。

　　剛下班的溫尚翊雖然累，卻很有耐心地帶著笑陪他亂聊，最後陳信宏才說他想邀溫尚翊到練團室來玩。

　　這個邀約卻讓溫尚翊猶豫了，他沒馬上答應，甚至匆匆找了個藉口掛掉電話。

　　其實溫尚翊不是不想見到這些老朋友，他也十分懷念當年一起留在社辦中玩音樂打屁聊天，隨興地彈彈唱唱的時光。

　　但一方面，他對自己當年的不告而別心存歉疚，即使大家能諒解他的苦衷，他仍舊覺得滿懷歉意。

　　另一方面，有一股莫名的自卑感在他心中作祟。

　　因為蒐集剪報的緣故，他知道這些曾經一起玩鬧一起作夢的夥伴們都已經朝夢想邁出很大的一步，然而自己卻是遠遠地留在起點處，甚至連大學都還沒畢業，雖然不想承認，但他還是會在意這段差距的。

　　所以在與陳信宏重逢那天，才會下意識地選擇逃避。

　　甚至，如果陳信宏不撥這通電話，溫尚翊也許就會默默地等著他想起早餐之約，等著他再來新竹找自己。

　　因為溫尚翊實在無法鼓起第二次勇氣主動聯絡他。

　　即使彼此之間的友情沒被歲月磨滅，橫在眼前的現實差異也時時提醒自己：不一樣了，他們與你已經是不一樣的了。

　　這個念頭就像一把小小的劍刺在心上，時不時感受到疼痛，既無法忽視也無力拔除。

　　不過經過那一天一夜的思考後，溫尚翊又覺得自己很可笑。

　　想這麼多幹嘛？就是與老朋友的聚會嘛！那些所謂的差異與自卑都是庸人自擾而已，好朋友之間誰會在乎身份、位階或成功與否，就只是見個面嘛！

　　於是溫尚翊拿起電話打給同事商量換班，掛掉電話後，趁著還未被自卑感再次拖入深淵，他很快撥出那個已牢牢記在心底的號碼。

　　聽見陳信宏在電話另一頭開心的笑聲，溫尚翊覺得自己的決定是正確的。

　

「歹勢啦，學長，只有果汁汽水沒有啤酒。」拿了一罐汽水遞給溫尚翊，蔡昇晏攤攤手表情裝得很無奈地說：「誰叫這邊的冰箱歸陳信宏管。」

「沒關係啦！什麼都好。」接過汽水後，溫尚翊勾起嘴角笑著說。

　　接著他看見坐在一旁的陌生面孔，禮貌性地點了下頭。

　　劉冠佑見狀也趕緊回以微笑，正要開口自我介紹時卻被蔡昇晏搶了話頭。

「學長，小心！你不要看這傢伙戴著眼鏡斯斯文文人模人樣的，我告訴你，如果對他掉以輕心可是會吃大虧的喔。」蔡昇晏手搭在劉冠佑肩上，卻朝溫尚翊眨眨眼，一臉熱心地造謠：「他啊！為人超小氣又超會算，我們都叫他『精算人』。」

「精算人？那是什麼啊？」看見蔡昇晏生動的表情，溫尚翊忍不住笑出來：「筋肉人的弟弟嗎？」

「不是，那是簡稱，全名是『精打細算魔人』。」無視劉冠佑無奈的苦笑，蔡昇晏開心地解釋著：「只要跟錢有關的事全是他的專業範圍。」

「那還好吧！我的數理還不錯，應該不容易被占便宜。」

「學長，你這樣想就錯了，他最可怕的地方不只是會算，還有那副忠厚老實的假面具。他曾經低價買進一把中古吉他，請人稍加維修保養後，再用比行情價更高許多的價格賣出去，重點是，不知道是他真的太會推銷還是買方太笨被他的老實外貌騙了，竟然怕他虧本又多貼了一些錢給他，最後的成交價誇張到你無法想像。」

「哇喔！這麼強！」瞪大澄澈的雙眼，溫尚翊朝劉冠佑投去一個佩服的目光。

　　看見他閃亮亮的目光，劉冠佑輕笑著搖搖頭，正要開口蔡昇晏又擺擺手搶著說：「這還不是他最厲害的強項，他最厲害的是把精打細算這件事應用在時間上面，他可以把時間算到很精準，一分一秒都不浪費，一天跟十個女生約會對他來說是小菜一碟！」

　　溫尚翊聽出瑪莎又在胡扯，看見劉冠佑抿起嘴瞪過去的表情不住笑了出來。

「不要亂說！哪有這種事！」劉冠佑邊反駁邊伸手掩住蔡昇晏的嘴將他拉到一旁去，轉頭對溫尚翊說：「學長，你不要理他，他每次都亂掰我的假事蹟到處造謠！」

　　石錦航跟陳如山在旁邊抱著肚子大笑，也不打算幫他澄清。

「學長勒！你這個老人幾歲啊！學我們叫人家學長！」輕易地掙脫劉冠佑的手，蔡昇晏鄙視地高聲說道。

「啊我就跟著你們叫啊！你又不讓我跟人家好好認識一下！」劉冠佑表情帶著無奈跟委屈將蔡昇晏推到另一邊去。

　　溫尚翊見狀忙出來打圓場：「其實叫什麼都沒關係啦！不然你叫我怪獸好了。」

「怪獸？」聽見溫尚翊的話，蔡昇晏停下反擊好奇地問道：「尚翊學長的新綽號嗎？」

「嗯，大學同學取的，說什麼我打籃球的時候表情跟氣勢像怪獸一樣可怕。」燦爛地笑著解釋道，溫尚翊說：「你們以後也別學長學長的叫，聽起來很彆扭，乾脆都叫我怪獸好了。」

「好啊！聽起來滿酷的。」石錦航點點頭說：「那以後就請多指教囉！怪獸哥～」

「不要加哥啦！」溫尚翊輕笑著抗議道。

「那叫怪獸老大怎麼樣？」眨眨眼，陳如山促狹地笑著開口。

「怪獸之王好了。」

「還是叫怪獸頭目？」

「或者叫獸獸好像也不错，挺可爱的說！」

　　陳如山與石錦航一人一句打趣地說著，溫尚翊只好無奈地擺擺手：「算了算了，隨便你們。」

　　蔡昇晏暫時收手後，劉冠佑終於得空向溫尚翊自我介紹，他有些正式地伸出手開口：「你好，我是劉冠佑，你叫我冠佑就好。我自己有在經營一間小小的錄音室，同時也是「梅碟」的鼓手。」

「啊，冠佑你好，我是溫尚翊。」雖然想起蔡昇晏的玩笑還是很想笑，但溫尚翊忍住了，他不失禮貌地勾著恰到好處的微笑伸出手與劉冠佑握了下。

　　其實溫尚翊覺得眼前的人沒有蔡昇晏說得這麼誇張，感覺老老實實的很好相處。（阿翊：後來發現也很好欺負……）

「劉冠佑你真的很空呆餒，說什麼「梅碟」啊！自以為全世界都認識我們喔！」蔡昇晏輕推了劉冠佑一下，背對著溫尚翊朝他使了個眼色。

　　陳信宏沒有告訴他們剪報的事，但有大略提過溫尚翊目前的情況，所以蔡昇晏等人想盡量避免相關話題，免得讓他不自在。

「我知道梅碟啊！我有看到你們的報導，很厲害欸！」但溫尚翊卻笑著說道，語氣中充滿鼓勵：「而且你們的歌很好聽，正妹粉絲很多吼！」

「沒有啦！就那樣而已嘛！」想隨便敷衍帶過，蔡昇晏望向石錦航與陳如山說：「運氣好啦！運氣好啦！」

「對啊！運氣好接過幾場演出而已，媒體會報也只是一時新鮮啦！」石錦航接過話笑著說。

　　溫尚翊單純的心性沒察覺出幾人的尷尬，笑了笑說：「幹嘛這麼謙虛，有實力才會有人喜歡啊！」

「嗯，說到實力，我們的歌大部分都是阿信跟阿山創作的，什麼正妹粉絲都要歸功於他們兩個啦。」蔡昇晏邊說邊偷眼朝小房間望過去：「尚翊學長如果有興趣可以跟他們多聊聊。」

　　幹，陳信宏說要接個電話，是接到哪裡去了？

　　他心心念念的阿翊都來了快十分鐘了，他還沒出現！

「好啊！我前陣子有試著寫曲子，正想找人幫我看看。」說到音樂，溫尚翊立刻雙眼放光說道。

「真的嗎？那你有帶過來嗎？」陳如山聞言興致勃勃地說道，他起身拿來自己的吉他和一疊紙後又開口：「剛好我對最近編的和弦有點不滿意，你也順便幫我看一下要怎麼修改吧！」

　　溫尚翊燦笑著點了點頭，兩人湊在一起熱切地聊起來，一掃方才提到梅碟時的小尷尬。

　　後來石錦航也加入討論，彷彿用說的不夠過癮似的，三人說沒兩句就抱起吉他直接彈起來。

　　溫尚翊沒有把自己的木吉他帶來，於是石錦航便抱來陳信宏平常彈的那把借他。

　　看見他們在討論新曲的和弦，蔡昇晏跟劉冠佑也湊在一旁時不時插一句建議或毒舌，幾人圍在一起聊得不亦樂乎。

　　沒人發現小房間的門早已打開。

　　倚在門邊輕笑的陳信宏默默望著溫尚翊的笑容，深深覺得自己約阿翊來練團室是正確的。

　　他的阿翊就是應該像這樣快樂地沉浸在音樂中，無憂無慮沒有煩惱地彈吉他、唱歌。

　　這是陳信宏一直以來努力的目標。

　　他必須為溫尚翊屏除一切現實枷鎖，他必須讓溫尚翊能無後顧之憂地放心追夢，他希望溫尚翊能永遠都笑得這麼燦爛，他要帶溫尚翊回到這個屬於他們的天堂。

　　只要能與溫尚翊一起朝夢想前進，付出再多都值得。陳信宏勾著滿足的笑容想著。

　　將剛剛接的那通電話暫時拋諸腦後。

　　那群圍在一起聊得熱火朝天的傢伙，不知怎麼的聊到了吉他的基礎和弦，石錦航猛然想起前陣子劉冠佑說要學吉他的事，便順口問了句：「對了，冠佑你的吉他練得怎麼樣了？」

「蛤？喔我後來沒繼續練了。」劉冠佑聳聳肩回答，看見眾人疑惑的表情後正要開口，蔡昇晏的聲音就響起來了。

「因為我們冠佑娘娘的玉手彈不了吉他啊！他說彈了他嬌貴的手指頭會破皮！」瑪莎無情的吐槽引起眾人大笑，也引來劉冠佑無奈的白眼。

「蛤？真的假的，我們誰練吉他不是練到指尖破皮長繭啊！你這樣太誇張了！」雖然才第一天認識，但溫尚翊也忍不住跟著虧了劉冠佑一句，他話一出口，陳如山立刻滿臉幸災樂禍地對劉冠佑說：「看吧看吧！真的不是我們愛損你，而是只要是人，都會忍不住想噹你。」

「沒有噹他啊！我覺得怪獸說的是實話。」石錦航笑著接口說：「不然這樣啦！冠佑你可以帶手套彈，最好戴絲綢的那種，滑滑細細的很適合你！」

「靠杯那樣最好是按得住弦啦！」陳如山大笑著推了石錦航的肩一下。

「沒辦法啊！誰叫小冠佑的手手會痛痛啊！」補上最後一槍，蔡昇晏靠在在溫尚翊旁邊大笑。

「欸你們真的很賤欸！不過就是學不會吉他而已，有必要這樣嗎？」劉冠佑無奈地瞪著笑成一團的損友們抗議道，卻懶得多解釋，因為他知道自己解釋再多也沒用，這群傢伙早八百年前就把他歸類在娘娘腔那塊了。

　　幸好在旁邊作壁上觀的陳信宏滿心都是溫尚翊燦爛的笑容，並沒打算加入戰局，否則劉冠佑可能會更慘。

「我們的建議明明就很中肯。」

　　損人還這麼理直氣壯，劉冠佑無奈地搖搖頭翻白眼。但他不想多說的表情又惹來眾人的吐槽與大笑，連陳信宏也忍不住笑到弓起身。

　　在他心裡，只有眼前的這群人能與自己分享阿翊的笑容。因為到目前為止的人生中，他最快樂燦爛的回憶裡都有他們的陪伴，雖然他私心覺得，其中最耀眼的回憶只有溫尚翊存在的那短短一年多，但每每想起這群傢伙，盈滿胸懷的感激與滿足卻同樣非常溫暖珍貴。

　　大夥笑完繼續討論，聊了一會後，陳如山說起自己某首歌的創作靈感，說著說著，話題不免又回到梅碟上，蔡昇晏看溫尚翊也跟著聊得很起勁，便稍稍放下心來跟著聊。

　　陳如山分享完幾首歌的創作理念後，也提到了陳信宏的作品，蔡昇晏這時才發現默默靠在門邊笑的陳信宏，心下某個念頭劃過，便轉頭對溫尚翊道：「創作這種東西都是需要靈感與體會的，從一首歌能看出來創作者當下的心境與生活，學長，你要不要聽聽看『虛弱』這首歌的創作背景？」

「虛弱？好啊！」溫尚翊邊回想那首歌的音樂與歌詞邊笑著答道，但蔡昇晏一個字都還沒說便被匆匆走上前的陳信宏搶了話頭：「中午了，肚子好餓，我們先去吃飯吧！」

「好啊！我也餓了！」蔡昇晏很快附和道，彷彿剛才提到那首歌的人不是他，看見陳信宏瞥過來的目光也一臉無所謂的模樣。

「那我們去附近新開的那間火鍋吃到飽吧！」陳如山提議道。

「好啊！冠佑請客！」陳信宏眼睛眨都不眨直接推某人進火坑。

「耶！謝——謝——冠——佑——哥！」某兩人異口同聲道。

「靠！我什麼時候答應了？」

「請一頓會死喔？」

「對啊！別讓第一天認識你的怪獸見識到你的真面目好嗎？」

「可是我今天好像沒帶這麼多錢耶！」

「沒帶錢不會刷卡喔！」

「對啊！找個好一點的藉口啦！」

「好啦好啦！不要為難他，不然我請啦！」偷偷瞪了陳信宏一眼，蔡昇晏背起背包說道。

「幹嘛要你請？冠佑小老闆OK的啦！對吧！冠佑哥——」石錦航勾過劉冠佑的脖子，裝出一臉討好的笑開玩笑說道。

「沒關係啦！刷卡的話我可以啦……」對蔡昇晏說道，劉冠佑偷偷按著自己的錢包在心裡嘆了口氣。

　　被他們的對話逗笑的溫尚翊本想開口，但陳信宏卻輕按了下他的肩笑著搖搖頭。

　　欣賞完劉冠佑無奈的表情與蔡昇晏銳利的目光後，陳信宏才滿意地說：「我開玩笑的啦！阿翊難得來玩，當然是我請客啦！」

「耶！謝謝陳總裁！」某兩人再次配合地異口同聲開口。

　　溫尚翊朝他投去一個詢問的目光，陳信宏挑著眉輕拍拍自己的胸口表示沒問題。

　　於是這群明明已是社會人士卻依舊幼稚的傢伙們，便吵吵鬧鬧地朝餐廳出發了。

　　途中，見溫尚翊走在陳如山和石錦航中間聊著彼此的近況，蔡昇晏便偷偷退到陳信宏身旁低聲開口：「喂！我是想幫你耶！你還這樣陷害我。」

「你確定那樣是在幫我？」苦笑著問道，陳信宏斂下目光說：「我一點都不想讓他知道那些過去……」

「如果你真的有決心要留住尚翊學長，那麼那些過去早晚要讓他知道的啊！」

　　陳信宏聞言輕嘆口氣不再開口。

　　蔡昇晏看見他的表情，伸手拍拍他的肩說：「相信我，尚翊學長會理解的啦！」

　　然後幾步趕上劉冠佑，推了他一下說：「剛才很慌吼！怕荷包破大洞哈哈哈……」

　　劉冠佑瞥了他一眼，低聲回了句話，兩人鬥著嘴慢慢前進。

　　陳信宏想著蔡昇晏的話，步伐漸漸慢了下來，看著溫尚翊的背影，他的心裡頭很矛盾。

　　其實他後來有想通，那天晚上之所以會覺得兩人之間還有隔閡，是因為不管他們怎麼扯怎麼聊，好像都只提到最近發生的事情。

　　對於分開的這十年時光，卻都有默契地絕口不提。

　　溫尚翊不願意說的原因，心思縝密的陳信宏沒花多久時間就想通了，但他不想看見那樣的溫尚翊－－自卑或覺得自己不如人－－這些都不應該是屬於溫尚翊的思考模式，所以陳信宏才會撥那通電話，決定將他拉進這個本來就留有溫尚翊位置的世界中。

　　至於自己這十年的歲月，有痛苦有荒唐有絕望有遺憾，但那些都只是與惡魔交換甜美瞬間所必須付出的代價罷了。他不想讓溫尚翊知道，也覺得沒有提的必要。

　　何況，他其實會怕，如果溫尚翊知道這十年來自己的改變，還會願意留在自己身邊嗎？還會要他這個朋友嗎？可能會出現什麼情況他連想像都不敢。

　　只好在聊天時努力避重就輕。

　　但瑪莎剛才的那句話卻點醒了他，逃避是不能解決問題的。

　　雖然瑪莎並不知道所有事情，才能說得如此輕鬆，但他也開始想，也許該找機會慢慢告訴溫尚翊，這十年來自己不為外人所知的一切。

　　坦承，才有機會讓彼此的心更靠近。

　　可是，接下來呢？

　　一切能照自己所希望的那樣順利發展嗎？退一萬步說，就算溫尚翊不在乎自己的改變，他們就能夠從此幸福快樂嗎？陳信宏又不是單純愚蠢的孩子，當然知道事情不會這麼容易，何況那還是退一萬步後的天真假設。

　　況且，剛才在練團室接的那通電話也提醒了陳信宏，眼前等著自己的阻礙不只一件，若其中任何一個難題沒處理好，不小心輸掉了還能有機會接關再來過嗎？

　　和從前不同了，如今，怕是一輸掉便萬劫不復了吧！

　　所以他其實很清楚，將阿翊推得離自己遠遠的，對溫尚翊而言或許才是真正的安全。

　　但陳信宏卻無法真的就這樣放手，無法像表面上那樣心平靜氣地將心愛的人從自己心頭剜除。如果真的那樣做了，對他來說恐怕才是真正地萬劫不復。

　　所以才感覺矛盾。

　　內心的渴望與現實的殘酷，該如何取得平衡？

　　已經將靈魂賣給惡魔的他，還有機會能觸碰到天使的羽翼嗎？

　　　

　　這頓午餐，陳信宏難得地感覺味如嚼蠟、食不下嚥。不過他沒將煩惱表現在臉上，該笑的時候依然笑得很大聲，只是話特別少。

　　吃完午餐後眾人回到練團室，應溫尚翊的要求表演了幾首梅碟較廣為人知的作品。當然，歌單裡沒出現『虛弱』這首歌。

　　看著他們架勢十足認真投入的表演，溫尚翊除了深感羨慕，也隱約地覺得有些驕傲。

　　已經是叱吒風雲的獨立樂團了啊！這群傢伙。

　　自己也該更努力趕上他們才行。掛著燦爛的笑容，溫尚翊如此想著。

　　不過，聽了幾首歌後，溫尚翊注意到一件事，雖然現在兩位主唱都在，但陳信宏卻很少開口唱歌，無論是誰的創作曲幾乎都是由陳如山唱。

　　溫尚翊對此大惑不解。他知道與彈吉他比起來，陳信宏確實沒這麼喜歡唱歌，但卻不是不能唱，甚至唱得還不錯。

　　那為什麼不唱呢？

　　看陳信宏掛著淡笑彈吉他的臉龐，溫尚翊的思緒飄回到高二上學期某個秋風颯颯的日子。

　　那天放學後只剩他與陳信宏兩人留在社辦，陳信宏心情似乎不錯，心血來潮抱起吉他便大聲彈唱起自己創作的社歌，他略帶青澀卻好聽的嗓音回盪在空曠的教室中，連同那充滿自信與快樂的笑容一起深深烙印進溫尚翊心底。

　　他喜歡那樣的陳信宏，彷彿真的能用一把吉他征服全世界，那麼狂妄卻又那麼耀眼。

　　然而，此刻眼前的陳信宏多了幾分內斂，卻少了那不顧一切的傻勁。

　　看得溫尚翊心頭沒來由地有些苦澀。

　　看來，我們最終還是無法抗拒地被這個世界所改變了……

　　溫尚翊正想著，剛好抬起頭對上他目光的陳信宏立刻挑眉露出一抹得意的笑。

　　忍不住跟著笑出來，溫尚翊在心底補上一句：幸好，雖然有所改變，你的本質卻還是我熟悉的那個你。

　　而且溫尚翊莫名地生出一股自信，他覺得只要自己想聽，陳信宏一定願意唱。


	12. Chapter 12

　　傍晚，太陽落入地平線，帶走最後一絲餘霞。

　　溫尚翊也必須與這群闊別十年的好朋友暫時說再見了，大夥送他下樓，或拍拍他肩要他多來玩，或熱情地給個再見大擁抱，彼此都有點依依不捨。

　　看見石錦航眼眶有些泛紅，溫尚翊輕推了他的肩一下：「三八兄弟，哭屁！改天再來找你拼酒啦！」

「我哪有哭啊！是沙子飛進眼睛啦！」石錦航揉揉眼睛笑著反駁。

「靠，你的眼睛這麼小，那沙子能飛進去也很厲害！」大笑著調侃道，溫尚翊其實也有點感慨在心頭。

　　不過，說再見就是為了下次能再見，能在十年後與這群好友再見，能再次與夢想這麼靠近，溫尚翊已經很感激也很滿足了。

　　人總是要學會知足的，是吧！

　　這時，將車開到大樓前的陳信宏按了下喇叭，搖下車窗問道：「阿翊，好了嗎？」

「好了好了！」溫尚翊與眾人說了最後一次再見，便打開車門上了車。

　　本來溫尚翊是要自己搭火車回新竹的，但陳信宏堅持要親自載他回去，幾番推辭之後，溫尚翊終究還是拗不過陳信宏。（大魔王：嘿嘿嘿，阿翊就是心思單純又善良好說話～）

「阿信，麻煩你了。」溫尚翊拉過安全帶扣上，笑著說。

「不會啦！反正新竹到臺北距離又不遠，何況我還有些小東西要還你。」陳信宏轉動方向盤駛離大樓，溫尚翊邊朝還站在原地的蔡昇晏等人揮手，邊聽見陳信宏說道。

「小東西？什麼東西啊？」

「等一下你就知道了。」掛著淡笑的陳信宏透過車內後視鏡看了溫尚翊一眼：「先陪我回家一趟吧！」

「好啊！」溫尚翊望著車窗外的臺北街頭笑著回答。

　　經過十年，臺北對自己而言幾乎是陌生城市了，幸而，從餘存的輪廓中還依稀能認出年少時走過的街道與巷弄，讓他的心稍稍得到安慰。

　　盯著窗外快速更迭的街道發呆，溫尚翊的心裡千頭萬緒，突然，變換迅速的街景中閃過一間裝潢與陳設都很陳舊的小吃攤，雖然只在眼前匆匆晃過，卻令溫尚翊一愣，接著，他不住笑了出來。

「怎麼了？」聽見溫尚翊的輕笑，陳信宏好奇地問道。

「沒有，想起一點小事而已。」溫尚翊笑容燦爛地回答。

「什麼事啊？說來聽聽。」

「謀啦！不是什麼重要的事啦！」

「不重要也可以說來聽聽啊！怎麼了啦？」

「就沒事啊！你很囉嗦耶！」

「小氣鬼！」陳信宏不滿地撇撇嘴，沒再追問。

「幼稚鬼。」溫尚翊輕輕回了句，接著兩人都忍不住笑出來。

　　收回視線望著前方沉默了幾分鐘後，溫尚翊有些猶豫地開口問道：「阿信……後來……你有去看那個樂團的表演嗎？」

「嗯？」花了零點一秒理解溫尚翊的問題後，陳信宏有點驚訝溫尚翊竟然還記得這件事，他想了想後回答道：「我、我後來把票送給吉他社的學弟了。」

　　事實上是，陳信宏因為溫尚翊的離開而壓根忘了那場表演，那兩張票至今仍躺在他書房中那只阿翊專屬的小箱子底層。

　　但陳信宏擔心若告訴溫尚翊實話，會讓他感到遺憾。

「是嗎……」點點頭，溫尚翊深吸口氣後突然說：「阿信，對不起。」

「你幹嘛啦！」透過車內後視鏡看見溫尚翊充滿內疚的表情，陳信宏無奈地笑著說：「有什麼好對不起的？」

「我當年那麼突然地離開，答應你的事都沒做到，約定好的事都爽約了，現在接受你任何的好意都會覺得很心虛……」

　　又瞄了後視鏡兩眼，陳信宏不著痕跡地輕嘆口氣，收起笑表情認真地說：「阿翊，你知道嗎？其實我一直想找機會向你道歉。」

　　接過溫尚翊疑惑的目光，陳信宏接著說：「那時候的我太幼稚了，想法過於極端，明明你已經承受這麼多的壓力，要做那樣的決定，心裡一定也很難受，身為朋友卻沒站在你的立場去設想，還說了那些責怪你的話。阿翊，對不起，你能原諒我嗎？」

「你在說什麼啊……」溫尚翊被他誠摯的表情弄得不知道該怎麼辦：「我從來都沒有生你的氣啊！」

「那你願意接受我的道歉嗎？」

「你幹嘛要道歉？就說我沒生氣了……」

「可是我覺得內疚啊！」

「為什麼？你又沒對不起我什麼，有什麼好內疚的？」

「既然如此，你也沒對不起我什麼，那有什麼好心虛呢？」

　　溫尚翊聞言愣了愣，接著轉頭望向陳信宏，見他抿著嘴笑彎了眼，忍不住炸毛：「幹！陳信宏，我很認真地想道歉耶！你每次都這樣！」

「我也很認真啊！是你先莫名其妙道歉的耶！」

「什麼莫名其妙，拎杯是真的覺得很歹勢欸！」

「有什麼好歹勢的？」

「就……」被陳信宏這樣一鬧，溫尚翊也有點忘記剛才在說什麼了，他懊惱地撥撥頭髮。

「阿翊，我還是你最好的朋友嗎？」陳信宏緊接著又問，溫尚翊很快回答：「當然啊！」

　　笑著點點頭，陳信宏心底對『好朋友』這個定位依然很不滿，但現在他也只能死守這個位置了。

　　雖然心裡百般不甘願，他依舊用毫無破綻的表情開口：「那就對啦！好朋友之間哪有這麼多內疚跟對不起啊？」

「是這樣說沒錯啦！但是……」溫尚翊皺著眉頭似乎仍是感到歉疚，陳信宏知道他過於認真的個性，想了想後搶過話頭開口：「這樣吧！阿翊，不然你幫我個忙，然後我們就讓那件事情過去吧！」

「幫忙？」溫尚翊聞言轉頭望著陳信宏直視前方專注開車的側臉，苦笑了下問道：「我能幫上你什麼忙？」

　　我才總是受到你的幫忙吧！溫尚翊在心底苦澀地想道。

「很多啊！」比如：愛上我！腦中好傻好天真地閃過這句話的陳信宏，臉上笑意加深幾分：「阿翊，你不僅有能力又有責任心，什麼事交給你做我都很放心。」

　　對陳信宏的肯定不置可否地笑了笑，溫尚翊問道：「那你說來聽聽，如果是我做得到的事，一定會盡全力完成。」

「這你就不用擔心了，我敢肯定你絕對會做得很好。」將車轉進一處高級社區的地下停車場，陳信宏笑著說：「我希望你能幫我們照顧練團室。」

「蛤？照顧練團室？」

「對啊！而且這是一份有工資的工作喔！不過不是現在，是等你開學後。」陳信宏停妥車後，轉頭望著溫尚翊瞪大的雙眼微笑著：「你好好考慮一下，我們先上樓吧！」

「等一下，這裡是哪裡？」邊四下張望邊解開安全帶，溫尚翊問道。

「我家。」挑挑眉，陳信宏解開安全帶後查看了手機中幾條未讀訊息答道。

「你家？所以你現在不住北投了？」溫尚翊下了車問道。

「嗯，這樣上班比較近，也比較有自己的空間。」陳信宏也下了車，收起手機笑著說。

「你一個人住嗎？」

「當然啊！不然要跟誰住？」

「我怎麼知道，也許你跟你女朋友住一起啊……」

「我還沒準備好要過同居生活啦！而且我才失戀沒多久耶！阿翊你幹嘛這樣刺激我……」

「明明是你自己甩了人家吧……」

「沒人告訴過你做人太老實沒有好處嗎？」

「又不是所有人都跟你一樣靠杯……」

「阿翊，你對我的誤解太深了吧！」某人表情裝得很無辜。

「你應該說我對你的瞭解太深才對！」斜睨某人一眼，溫尚翊無奈地反駁。

　　說著，兩人走進電梯上樓。

　　其實陳信宏偶爾還是要回北投老家的，畢竟自己擔負著責任，該回去處理事情時還是得回去，但那個「家」與自己現在住的小窩，是不同的。

　　就像自己的總裁身份，集團總裁與SR總裁，是不同的。一個是迫不得已，一個是夢想成真。

　　這個社區是一層一戶的格局，住戶們大多數是經理階級以上的人。一戶的坪數對三口小家庭而言算尚有餘裕，但一個人住的話便顯得過於寬敞了。

「阿翊，你要喝什麼？」領著溫尚翊走進裝潢簡單但極富品味的客廳後，陳信宏將背包一丟便朝廚房走去。

「隨便啊！你家應該不可能有啤酒吧。」開玩笑地說道，溫尚翊在柔軟的布質沙發上坐下，環視周遭舒適簡約的空間，不住在心底讚嘆著。

　　如果有一天也能讓媽媽住到這麼寬敞舒服的房子裡，不知道該有多好。

　　看來真的要更加努力了！溫尚翊深吸口氣笑著想道。

「你不要喝太多酒啦！傷身。」未久，陳信宏將一杯清香的茶放到溫尚翊面前：「喝喝看你們新竹產的東方美人茶吧！」

「新竹縣才有產茶啦！」溫尚翊笑著糾正陳信宏，看見他攤著手聳聳肩一副「反正對我來說都一樣」的表情，搖搖頭端起杯子。

　　他先聞聞該茶特有的熟果香與蜜香後，才小啜了一口品嘗著，然後說：「我偶爾也會喝茶啊！我媽也很喜歡喝東方美人。不過你這茶比我媽買的那種更好喝。」

「是嗎？那是別人送的，其實我今天是第一次沖欸。」陳信宏折回廚房拿了一罐才拆封的茶葉出來：「我平常也不太喝茶，還是……這罐茶託你幫我帶回去給溫媽媽好了，不然我不會沖泡也不會品茶，太浪費這好茶了。」

「這不好吧！別人送你的耶……」

「不會啦！不過這開封過了，希望你媽不會介意。」

「怎麼可能介意啊……」才接過茶罐，溫尚翊就從打開的小口子聞到茶葉獨特的自然芬芳，果然是很優質的好茶：「謝謝你囉。」

「謝個屁啦！」陳信宏笑著隨口回了句，繞過沙發往房間走去：「阿翊，你等我一下，我去拿要還你的東西出來。」

「嗯！」溫尚翊點點頭應了聲，雖然不知道陳信宏到底要還自己什麼，在他印象中不記得陳信宏有跟自己借過什麼東西，不過就算有，應該也差不多都忘光了。

　　半分鐘後，陳信宏抱著一只紙箱走回來。

「阿翊，你還記得這幾張專輯嗎？」放下紙箱後，陳信宏從裡面拿出幾張CD與卡式錄音帶問道。

　　溫尚翊接過專輯後驚訝地說：「你……你怎麼會有這些東西？」

「嗯……從你以前的房間搜括來的。」抓抓頭，陳信宏含糊地交代。

「哇塞，他們竟然還在，不知道還能不能聽！」心思單純的溫尚翊沒細想陳信宏是怎麼進到他家的，只是驚喜地查看手中的專輯：「好懷念喔！有些錄音帶現在很難找到了耶！」

「對呀！我記得你以前很寶貝他們。」將紙箱推到溫尚翊面前，陳信宏看見他眼中閃動的喜悅，感到很滿足。「另外還有一些小東西，你帶回去整理一下看看還要不要。」

「嗯，好。」翻看著紙箱內的東西，溫尚翊覺得高中時期許多開心的回憶都被濃縮在這只箱子裡了，那些來不及帶走的和無法帶走的，都收在這裡了。「謝謝你啊！阿信。」

「不會啦！」你能開心，我收起它們才有意義。

　　不過陳信宏其實偷偷地留了幾樣東西當作紀念－那本讓兩人相遇的舊樂譜還有兩人的合照，以及那兩張來不及去看的表演入場券－－被他安穩地收在屬於溫尚翊的小箱子中。

　　陪溫尚翊邊翻看邊回憶著，時間很快便過去，一眨眼竟然要八點了。

　　陳信宏後知後覺地嚷著肚子餓，兩人看看時間商量了下，決定打電話叫外賣，簡單地解決掉晚餐。

　　仔細想想，這是重逢後第一次與溫尚翊獨處用餐，結果竟然是這麼沒情調地叫外賣來吃，陳信宏有些不滿意地撇撇嘴。不過當他看見溫尚翊彎彎的笑眼後，又覺得吃什麼不重要，重要的是和誰一起。

　　反正以後多的是機會能與阿翊單獨相處，不必急於一時。

　　外賣送來後兩人邊吃邊聊，回憶了不少高中時的趣事。等兩人完全聊開後，陳信宏試著讓話題觸及分開這十年之間的回憶。

　　他先說了些自己大學時的事情，還有與陳柏良創立SR的一些小秘辛，然後很自然地反問溫尚翊。

　　剛開始溫尚翊似乎不打算多說，只簡單地說剛開始幾年有點辛苦。

　　陳信宏當然知道他口中的「辛苦」絕對不只「有點」，但從溫尚翊雲淡風輕的敘述感覺得出來，他已經將那些事都留在過去，陳信宏因此稍稍放下心來。

　　提了幾句後，溫尚翊才慢慢地將這十年間發生的事挑重點說了一次。

　　包括最初幾年的流離失所與輾轉顛沛，包括他父親如何再次拋下媽媽和他，最後如何被抓入監獄，也包括他媽媽的辛勞與苦楚，還有堅強與付出。

　　卻不包括他自己的悲傷與失望，不包括他自己半工半讀考大學的艱辛，不包括他將夢想壓進心底深處，只能拼命地為了生存努力的痛苦。

　　但這些陳信宏都知道，也都能想像得到，並恨不得能為他分擔掉。

　　雖然溫尚翊努力讓表情顯得輕鬆，好掩飾眼中閃動的感傷，不過陳信宏沒放過那哪怕只在他眼中存在一毫秒的失落情緒。

　　只恨自己有能力後卻沒早點找到溫尚翊，若能早個幾年重逢，那麼阿翊受的苦也許會少一點。

　　思及此，陳信宏心中某個疑惑浮現出來：認真說起來，臺北到新竹的距離不過八十多公里，開車只需要一個多小時，為何之前卻完全得不到溫尚翊的任何消息？

　　再者，既然一直以來都杳無音訊，現在又為何出現變數？難道其中有什麼人為因素嗎？

　　陳信宏想著，決定晚點吩咐李賢璞查一下。

「阿翊，那些都過去了，現在你和溫媽媽要開始新的生活，會愈來愈好的。」輕拍拍溫尚翊的肩，陳信宏安慰地說道。

「是呀！只要我再努力點，一定可以讓我媽過更好的生活的。」彎彎嘴角，溫尚翊目光堅定地說。

「你已經很努力了，要照顧好自己的身體啊！」陳信宏怕溫尚翊拼過頭，忍不住叮嚀了句。

　　聞言，轉過頭望著陳信宏的雙眼，溫尚翊笑著點頭：「嗯，我知道。」

　　看見溫尚翊眼中熟悉的燦爛光芒，陳信宏有些移不開目光。

　　開口正想再說些什麼，他的手機卻在這時響了起來，本來不想接的陳信宏看見來電顯示後，抿了下嘴開口：「阿翊，不好意思，我去接個電話。」

「喔好！快去呀！不用在意我啦！」

「等我一下。」

　　陳信宏輕拍了下溫尚翊的上臂後，起身打開客廳陽台的落地窗走了出去，還不忘回身關上窗子，所以溫尚翊只聽見他接起手機壓低聲音說了句：「喂，阿璞……」其他的便被隔絕在玻璃外。

　　望著陳信宏靠著欄杆講手機的背影半分鐘後，溫尚翊收回視線將兩人吃完的餐盒收拾乾淨，接著便面無表情地靠在沙發上發呆。

　　直到陳信宏的聲音再次傳來：「……好，那晚點家裡見。」

　　掛掉電話後，陳信宏關上落地窗對溫尚翊說：「阿翊，抱歉，我們可能要馬上出發了。我晚點還有事。」

「沒關係啦！那你去忙吧！我自己坐車回去就可以了。」溫尚翊抱起紙箱說道，陳信宏卻抓起車鑰匙表情認真地說：「阿翊，剛才就說好了，除了我開車送你回去以外，沒有其他選項。」

　　溫尚翊張了張嘴本想拒絕，但對上陳信宏的目光後便只能無奈地笑：「好吧！那我們出發吧！」

「嗯，走吧！」陳信宏這才滿意地笑了，順手接過溫尚翊手中的箱子後大步流星地往外走去。

　　溫尚翊若有所思地跟在他身後，嘴角微微地帶著笑，眼神卻有些複雜。

 

　　途中，陳信宏又問起照顧練團室的事，溫尚翊思考幾秒後說：「幫你們照顧當然沒問題，但工資什麼的我不能要。」

「為什麼？」陳信宏挑眉望了溫尚翊一眼問道。

「既然是為了彌補我當年的失約，那怎麼能收你的錢啊。」溫尚翊低垂著目光，表情看不出情緒。

「這個你不用擔心啦！那錢不是我或瑪莎他們出的！」陳信宏心念電轉，謊話說得泰然自若：「其實那間練團室是租的，我們跟練團室老闆簽了十年的約。但年底瑪莎要去當兵，石頭也要出國遊學，阿山另有生涯規畫，而我，如果公司的事一忙起來根本無暇照顧，所以練團室的老闆才拜託我幫他找人照顧，薪水由他支付。」

「是嗎？」疑惑地轉頭望著陳信宏，溫尚翊眨眨眼問：「可是不是還有冠佑嗎？他能照顧啊！」

「冠佑啊！」陳信宏一愣，眼神轉了轉後很快回答：「他要經營他的錄音室啊！他沒時間啦！」

　　靠杯，那傢伙常常翹掉練團，差點忘記他。陳信宏空出一隻手抓抓臉頰想道。

　　聞言，溫尚翊遲疑地點點頭，總覺得哪裡不太對，但又說不上來。

　　十幾秒的靜默後，陳信宏又開口：「阿翊，其實練團室的老闆你也見過，就是上次陪我到新竹去的李賢璞。」

「嗯？原來是他啊！哇！他這麼年輕就有自己的練團室，真厲害。」溫尚翊驚訝地說，想了想又問：「可是阿信，他不是你的秘書還是助理嗎？」

「他是啊！不過私底下我們也是很好的朋友，所以我不介意他經營副業啦！」

「這樣啊……」溫尚翊輕笑了笑說：「他工作這麼忙，還能經營副業也真不簡單。」

「哈，你怎麼知道他很忙？」陳信宏不是很在意地隨口回問道。

「都過了下班時間還要打電話給上司，這樣還不忙啊……？」話說出口的瞬間，溫尚翊想起阿信剛剛說過的話：我們私底下也是很好的朋友。

　　既然如此，他們也就未必只能談公事了。

　　猛然發現自己會錯意的溫尚翊，大眼轉了轉有些尷尬地笑了，所以他沒發現陳信宏聞言頓了一秒才玩笑般回答：「不是啦！我們公司又不是血汗工廠，通常下了班就不談公事了。」

「嗯，也是啦……」不知道為什麼，溫尚翊總覺得車內氣氛突然變得有些不自在。

　　不過也許真正覺得不自在的只有自己。他望著車窗上反映的陳信宏的側臉，淡淡地想著。

　　陳信宏似乎不想針對那通電話多說，輕咳了聲便轉個話頭說起別的事來，想化解心中不自在的溫尚翊，也樂得順著他的話聊下去。

　　兩人有一句沒一句地聊著，不知不覺，溫尚翊竟然睡著了。

　　見狀，陳信宏勾著微笑將音響中的搖滾專輯換成輕柔的鋼琴樂合輯。

　　然後盯著前方的路況靜默地思考起來。

　　方才，李賢璞在電話中說，由於他暱名提供了殺手的身份，故謝董事長謀殺案的程序已進入尾聲，至於能否順利追查到幕後主使者，就要看警方的辦案能力了。

　　當然，在熱海集團全力『配合』緝凶的情況下，要找出教唆殺人的幕後主使者並不困難。

　　難是難在那主謀絕對早就安排好退路，就算警方抓到人，也肯定只是個出來背黑鍋的小咖。

　　因此，國有國法，家有家規。陳信宏最終決定，自己家的事還是要親自用家法來處理。

　　斷不能讓那群老傢伙得寸進尺，誤以為熱海集團的總裁真的是吃素的。

　　勾起嘴角笑了笑，陳信宏淡漠的眸中閃過一絲血性。

　　

　　大約十一點多，陳信宏下了交流道從科學園區往市區的方向行駛。

　　他的車速不快，一方面是體貼沉睡著的溫尚翊，另一方面，則是不想太快與阿翊分離。

　　可惜，開得再慢也總是會抵達目的地，十多分鐘後，陳信宏邊這麼想邊不甘願地將車在溫尚翊住的社區外圍馬路旁停下。

　　但停妥車後他不急著喚醒溫尚翊，而是轉頭默默地盯著阿翊豪無防備的睡顏發呆，捨不得讓今天這麼快結束。（瑪莎莎：這種行為我們通常稱做『痴漢』，來，大家跟我說一次，痴．漢。　大魔王一臉邪笑：剛才有哪個不怕死的跟著說了？嗯？）

　　阿翊，如果現階段無法讓你愛上我，那麼，我會將『最好的朋友』這個角色扮演好。這樣一來，就算一輩子都無法讓你愛上我，那麼，我至少也佔據了你心中某個特別的角落。

　　靠在駕駛座上望了溫尚翊大約十分鐘，陳信宏才伸手輕搖了搖溫尚翊。

　　溫尚翊在陳信宏的柔聲輕喚中醒過來，似乎睡迷糊的他睜開雙眼後愣了幾秒，臉上傻氣的表情很可愛，讓陳信宏忍不住想伸手揉揉他那頭黑亮的髮絲。

　　但他的手始終停在了半空中，並沒有真的碰到溫尚翊。

　　這時，溫尚翊略帶迷茫的視線調轉過來，邊揉眼睛邊抱歉地對陳信宏說：「歹勢，我竟然睡著了……」

「沒關係啦！」將停在半空中的手不自然地收回來抓抓自己的頭，陳信宏笑著問：「對了，阿翊，你考慮得怎麼樣了？」

「蛤？什麼？」還沒完全清醒的溫尚翊呆呆地反問，顯然這一路他真的睡得很沉。

「幫阿璞照顧練團室的事呀！反正你開學後回臺北唸書也要找打工，怎麼樣？」

　　溫尚翊仍然有些猶豫：「可是……」

「別可是了啦！就這樣決定吧！」拍了下手，陳信宏笑容滿面地將這件事定案。

　　看見陳信宏的笑，溫尚翊也不住失笑：「什麼就這樣決定，都不用面試什麼的嗎？」

「不用啊！以我跟阿璞的交情，我說可以他絕對不會反對。」如果他敢反對那肯定是活膩了。

「嗯……」垂下眼，溫尚翊輕笑著點了點頭：「那好吧！」

「你答應囉！不准反悔喔！那詳細狀況等你開學後回臺北我再跟你說。」陳信宏見他終於點頭，滿意地勾起嘴角：「阿翊，我們開學見！」

「嗯，開學見。」

　　回完這句話後，溫尚翊卻突然意識到『開學見』這句所有當過同學的人應該都互相說過的話，對他們倆而言卻一點都不熟悉。

　　因為兩人在高中認識以後到溫尚翊離開學校的那段時間裡，無論寒暑假他都與陳信宏膩在一起，放假與否對他們來說，差別只是有沒有考試和需不需要一天八小時都被綁在學校裡而已。

　　所以此時對彼此說出這句話，感覺很微妙。

「阿翊你早點回家休息吧！晚安。」發現溫尚翊有些失神，陳信宏以為他累了，忙體貼地說道。

「嗯，再見。」雖然嘴巴上說了再見，溫尚翊卻沒立刻下車，他總覺得就這樣說再見好像少了點什麼。（陳信宏表示：當然少了點什麼啊！再見之吻呢？）

　　陳信宏也不催他，如果阿翊就這樣繼續坐下去，或是乾脆再跟自己回臺北，那更好。

　　不過這是妄想，陳信宏在心底吐槽自己。

「阿信，謝謝你。」溫尚翊低著頭沉吟半晌，突然開口：「謝謝你把夢想堅持下去，謝謝你讓我看見夢想成真的可能性，謝謝你沒放棄我這個朋友……像我這樣的人……」

「停！」匆匆脫口而出，陳信宏打斷了溫尚翊接下來的話，表情嚴肅地說：「你聽我說，阿翊，你是一個很棒的人，很棒的朋友，我沒理由放棄你。」也放不下你，如果放得下，我也不必如此煎熬了……

「所以，以後不准再說那樣的話。」沒發現自己的語氣帶了點命令意味，陳信宏直直盯著溫尚翊雙眼說道。

「好啦！你不要這麼嚴肅，我只是想跟你說聲謝謝而已……」溫尚翊被陳信宏的反應弄得有些哭笑不得。

「那只要說謝謝就好，其他的別再亂想了。」扯出一抹笑，陳信宏雖沒剛才這麼嚴肅，但仍然神情認真，讓溫尚翊只能點頭說好。

　　接著，沉默十幾秒後陳信宏問道：「阿翊，你還記得我們約定過要一起追的夢嗎？」

「唔……當然記得啊……」溫尚翊別開視線，勾勾嘴角回道。

「我也是，這十年來我一直牢牢記著這個約定。」陳信宏的聲音放輕了，帶有一絲蠱惑人心的魔力：「阿翊，現在沒有那麼多阻礙了，我們一起完成它，好嗎？」

「……」又將目光調轉回來，溫尚翊看著陳信宏泛著柔和光芒的雙眼不知道該如何回答。

　　他很想笑著回答「好啊！」，但又覺得自己沒資格。

　　只是，迎著陳信宏充滿期盼的詢問目光，卻也沒辦法決絕地開口拒絕。

「嗯，好。」最終，把所有不安與顧慮全拋諸腦後，溫尚翊還是點了頭。

　　陳信宏聞言立刻雙眼放光：「太好了！那從現在開始，我們要大步朝曾經做過的音樂夢前進囉。」

「嗯……」也跟著笑了，溫尚翊卻有些遲疑。

　　他不明白，在夢想的道路上，陳信宏明明已經成果豐碩，為什麼還願意堅守與自己的約定？

　　是朋友間的義氣嗎？還是做出承諾後就必須履行的責任感所致？

　　不過，即使疑惑，他最後也還是沒對陳信宏問出口。

　　也許是覺得想這些都是庸人自擾，也許是因為不想讓事情變得太複雜所以沒問。

　　但最有可能，卻被他下意識忽略掉的原因，則是：他怕自己問了，得到的答案不過是剛才猜測的兩個可能之一。

　　雖然不知道自己想聽見的答案是什麼，只是，除了義氣與責任感外，還會有別的可能嗎？

 

 

—————※以下為本人碎唸可以不看※—————

 

 

用了好幾個小時把後面的部分設定弄完整一些後，突然覺得故事怎麼沉重起來了，不過也是本來就打算這麼寫的，只好接受。((？  
仔細想想，也許一直拖著寫不下去，是因為不想面對那些自己舖的難題吧QQ


	13. Chapter 13

　　深夜的北投。

　　偌大的四合院除去蟲鳴外寂靜無聲，一旁緊貼著一幢風格與古樸的四合院完全不相襯的高級洋房，而醒目的洋房旁有間相較之下十分不起眼的平房。

　　陳信宏、李賢璞及五位集團中他們最信任的下屬們，正在本是平房的主臥，如今佈置成書房的房間中開會。

　　這裡是陳信宏的老家，嗯，正確來說，一旁的四合院才是他真正的老家，而緊鄰的那套別墅是他叔叔——前任熱海幫幫主，現任熱海集團榮譽主席－陳坤生——在十年前用點手段買下鄰居的地後所建。

　　陳信宏在十七歲時搬進別墅，二十歲時移到這間平房居住，直到他接任總裁後才搬離北投，在台北市買房子獨居。

　　坐在與房間相較之下顯得巨大的書桌後，陳信宏神情專注地聽李賢璞解釋目前的狀況，另外五人則態度恭敬地在書桌前站成一排。

　　其中四人垂著頭靜靜聽著李賢璞說明從警方那裏弄來的資料，只有一個人的視線淡淡地投向站在陳信宏身旁正對他說著話的李賢璞。

　　那人是楊佳運，熟識的人都叫他小橘。這暱稱是李賢璞取的，至於由來因為有點無聊，就先跳過不談吧……

　　如果說李賢璞是陳信宏的心腹，那楊佳運便是李賢璞的心腹兼最信任的下屬。當然，通常李賢璞不將他當下屬看，比較像是同等地位的好哥們。

　　李賢璞說明完便將資料攤在桌上，退後一步等陳信宏指示。

　　陳信宏一派悠然地雙手交握掃視著桌上文件，沉吟半晌後才開口：「看完這些調查文件，殺謝堂主的主謀是誰，只要從殺手的來歷與淵源稍加推測便很明顯了，不過，阿璞，你覺得我們這位主謀是抱著什麼心態，才能大膽地不抹去這些顯而易見的痕跡，絲毫不怕自己被查出來呢？」

「總裁，你的意思是……事情沒這麼單純？主謀另有其人？」

「這只是其中一個猜測。」陳信宏靠到寬大的椅背中，眼神轉向李賢璞說：「如果我們的敵人們個個老謀深算、夠沉得住氣，這個想法便能成立。」

「但是從他們上次在董事會上的反應看來，這些老傢伙安逸日子過太久，腦子裡似乎都塞滿了油脂跟垃圾，想得出什麼縝密的計謀嗎？」李賢璞頓了下，想起會後收到的那則訊息又說道：「何況，他們一開完會就動作一堆，這樣哪算沉得住氣啊。」

「嗯哼。」點點頭，陳信宏挑起一邊眉毛微笑著：「所以，這個猜測不成立，那還有什麼可能呢？」

　　李賢璞看著他的笑容，嘴角不住抽動了一下。

　　每次陳信宏只要心情好就會開始東扯西扯，把平時做決策的果斷俐落全踹到一邊去。要不是還有其他人在，李賢璞絕對會直接給陳信宏一個大白眼。

　　看來，找到溫尚翊後，自己可能要做好陳信宏時不時就變幼稚的覺悟。

　　唉，為什麼我的總裁是心情好就玩心大增，而不是決斷能力倍增呢？李賢璞在心底眼神死地想道。

「總裁的意思是，他們就只是一群肆無忌憚的白癡，對嗎？」腦子轉了轉，李賢璞直接說出他認為陳信宏最想聽到的結論。

　　陳信宏聞言笑意加深，然後用無辜的表情說：「阿璞，你這樣說就不對了，我們不能小看這些白……呃，我是說這些人。他們白不白癡是取決於我們看得夠不夠透徹，一個不小心，最後可能換我們變成白癡。」

　　李賢璞懶得回答他，只是點點頭要他繼續說。

「不過雖然說是這麼說，但他們的想法也不難猜。」收起頑皮的笑容，陳信宏坐正身子又說：「因為從以前開始他們就是動拳頭多過動腦袋，即使叔叔成立了熱海集團，讓那些『堂主』負責經營子公司好掩蓋幫中長久以來的不法行為，但變成董事長的他們擅長的依然是打打殺殺和不用腦子的純暴力，依然以為只要拳頭大就會贏，看不見世界的變化。」

　　陳信宏眼神掃過在場眾人，語氣平淡地說：「所以嘛，猴子穿衣服也不會變成人。」

　　眾人聞言，臉色瞬間都變得有點糟，連李賢璞都忍不住微蹙起眉望向陳信宏。

　　將所有人的反應看在眼中的陳信宏，笑了笑又開口：「別緊張，我不是想否定大家使用拳頭的習慣，我也知道在黑道間不逞兇鬥狠很難服眾，所以也並不打算要大家突然變得溫良恭儉讓，該打該殺還是照常態與規矩來。」

「但我認為，拳頭只是讓人臣服的手段之一，不該是全部。若在拳頭之上還能有更高明的管理方式，將兄弟們受傷的機率降到最低，不是更好？」

「你們幾個都是我在幫中最信任的人，這些話我現在只對你們說，但希望你們以後能對你們的……小弟或下屬，隨便你們喜歡怎麼叫，希望你們能將這種想法告訴他們。」一一對上眼前五人的目光，陳信宏表情認真卻不嚴肅地說道：「社會在改變，總有一天，光會喊打喊殺不懂思考的黑道都會式微，屆時，我期盼看見熱海集團無論在商場或黑道的地位都無人能動搖。這樣明白了嗎？」

「是。」聽完陳信宏的話，幾人的表情不僅恢復平常，更多了分堅定。

　　想了想，陳信宏又補充：「對了，有一樣東西不屬於我認可的手段之一，那就是毒品。所以我先前才會大動作停止黃堂主公司的部份業務，但那只是第一步，接下來，我要將所有與毒品相關的人、事、物都掃出熱海，這件事並不簡單，還需要靠大家的協助與努力。」

「總裁放心，只要是您想做的事，我們即使拼盡全力也會將他完成的。」五人中膚色黝黑看起來像領頭的人立刻接口道，其他人也馬上稱是。

　　在場包含李賢璞在內的六人，是陳信宏自接觸幫中事務後便開始默默延攬組織起來的小組，小組成員大多都接受過陳信宏的幫助，故對他的忠心程度不在話下。

　　他們六人現下在幫中都已是不可或缺的存在，雖然上頭還有那幾個緊抓著權力不放的『老堂主』讓他們的行動不免受限，但六人在幫中低調集結起來的勢力也已差不多能與之抗衡。

　　何況他們受過不少正規或非正規的武術訓練，組織與思考能力又比老一輩的強，要是真的鬥起來，鹿死誰手還不好說。

　　不過眼下一切以謹慎低調地為上，陳信宏擔心幫中勢力結構變化過大會在集團中造成動盪，因而暫緩『推翻前朝重臣』的計畫。

「好，那我們來好好討論一下今天最重要的議題吧！」陳信宏掛著笑將桌上的資料一份一份慢慢疊起來：「你們覺得，我該如何處置我們這位有勇無謀的天真主謀呢？」

　　眾人望著陳信宏的笑，都不約而同感到一陣惡寒。

　　從他的眼神看得出來，這個問題他早已有答案了。

　

　　三天後，同樣是深夜的北投。

　　偌大的四合院中不再寂靜無聲，但也並非嘈雜熱鬧，而是充滿低語及不安的隱隱騷動。

　　除了以李賢璞為首的六人及總堂的人之外，其餘人都以堂為單位，分成八隊人馬擠在四合院的內埕中。

　　待該到的人差不多到齊後，李賢璞站上內埕往中庭的台階，開始轉達總裁、也就是現任熱海幫幫主的決策。

　　首先，失去堂主的平堂必須選出繼任堂主，而那人也將接手平堂所屬公司的董事長職位。

　　平堂一向遵從總堂決策，這次也不例外。最後成為堂主的人其實是陳信宏與李賢璞早就內定的人選。

　　這結果令某幾堂的人有些不滿，但他們只是沉著臉不敢多說，畢竟他們心下都明白，今天會突然招集所有堂口開會，肯定不只是要處理這種雞毛蒜皮的小事。

　　果然，無關痛癢的幾件事說完後，李賢璞表情轉為嚴肅開口：「最後，關於謝堂主的事，總裁覺得應該要給平堂弟兄與謝堂主家人一個交代。其實總裁已經清楚主謀究竟是誰，但總裁希望給他一個自首的機會，也許能從輕發落。」

　　大夥聽他這麼說，都神情各異地小聲交談起來，不過沒人自首。

　　意料之中。

　　眼神緩緩掃過在場眾人後，李賢璞問道：「仁堂黃堂主與孝堂何堂主今天為何缺席？」

　　被點到名的兩堂霎時成為焦點，仁堂堂中幫眾面面相覷，穿著花襯衫配西裝褲，腳上踩著人字拖的仁堂副堂主忙站出來解釋：「回總堂堂主的話，我們堂主今天剛好出國去，有什麼要事交待給我也是一樣的。」

　　李賢璞輕笑了笑：「呵，怎麼這麼剛好啊！那孝堂堂主不會也恰巧出國了吧？」

　　連副堂主也不在的孝堂幫眾臉色都很難看，眾人交換眼神十幾秒後，才有人輕咳了聲回答：「回堂主，我們堂主今天身體不適，所以……」

　　但李賢璞手一揮打斷他的話：「算了，沒來也沒關係，那不重要。好了，你們有人有話要說嗎？關於謝堂主的事。」

　　語畢，大埕中一片鴉雀無聲，有人的眼神不停在空中交會、傳遞訊息，有人低著頭狀似心虛，有人站得直挺挺地默默觀察身旁的人，這些全被李賢璞看在眼裡。

　　半分鐘後，李賢璞勾勾嘴角：「拜託，大家都是成年人了，敢作就要敢當，畏畏縮縮的還跟人混什麼黑道？一點guts都沒有。」

　　感覺到幾道惡狠狠的眼神射過來，李賢璞毫無畏懼地一一迎上去，順便觀察那些人的表情變化，判斷其涉入程度。

　　有幾人對上李賢璞的目光後便立刻低下頭或別開視線，剩下的則咬著牙繼續瞪著他，這幾人大多是看上去還未成年的少年。

　　這些人並非『初生之犢不畏虎』，而是因為李賢璞一點都不像『虎』，所以他們壓根不覺得他有什麼好怕的。這種涉世未深的少年李賢璞見多了，他們總是看他二十幾歲就當上總堂堂主，心有不甘或自以為有能力取代他。

　　李賢璞心底嘆口氣，將那幾個孩子忽略掉，直接記住方才做出反應的其他人。

　　後退半步對身後五人悄聲說了幾個名字後，李賢璞清清喉嚨開口：「相信大家都能感覺到，總裁一直都很寬容，也都尊重各堂堂主是長輩，所以才希望有些事能體面地解決，別走上那最糟糕的一條路。」

　　幾位堂主聞言不住點點頭，但也有人表情不以為然或冷笑著。

「最後一次機會，有人要對這件事做出交代嗎？」李賢璞收起笑容，淡淡地問道。

　　幫眾們雖然一片騷動，卻依然沒人自首。

　　突然，有人舉起手問道：「總堂主，警方不是有抓到主謀了嗎？」

「嗯，是有啊！但那傢伙一看就知道是出來背黑鍋的，而且缺乏確切證據又動機不足，最後會不會判刑還很難說。何況總裁本來就不指望條子能抓到『真正的』主謀，畢竟我們熱海幫都刻意掩聲匿跡這麼久，要查也不太容易，所以，我們還是按照幫規自己私下解決就好。」

　　最後那句話，李賢璞說得特別慢特別重。

　　新進的人聽見幫規都有些緊張不安，但較資深的人則露出一絲疑惑。

　　按照幫規，幫中各分堂堂主都曾歃血為盟，因此嚴禁各分堂私下內鬥。犯此規者，不出人命的情況下按情節程度處分，若出人命就很簡單，一命賠一命。

　　但李賢璞此刻的態度卻有些奇怪，明明嘴上說知道主謀是誰，卻刻意不明說，反而一直顧左右而言他。

　　要不是其實總堂與幫主心中也沒個底，就是還有更大的問題沒說出來。

　　看著李賢璞表情淡漠地轉動眼神掃視眾人，那些懷有疑惑的人愈發覺得眼前年紀輕輕就坐上總堂堂主之位的人，與始終隱身不見的幫主一樣難以捉摸。

「好了，既然沒有人要自首，那就散會吧！」李賢璞表情無奈地宣布道，眾人一愣後，都不住異口同聲問著：「散會？所以主謀是誰？」

「主謀是誰？某些人應該心裏有數，我就不透露太多了。」笑了笑，李賢璞眼中不帶感情地看了幾人一眼：「不過，我建議心裏有數的那些人最好也做好心理準備。」

「總堂主！這樣不對吧！主謀是誰也該讓我們知道一下啊！」

「嘿啊！至少該告訴我們主謀是誰吧！」

「謝堂主死得這麼冤枉，我們平堂的應該有資格知道吧！」

　　面對大夥不平的抗議，李賢璞依然掛著笑。

　　他舉起雙手要大家安靜，然後開口：「這麼說吧！雖然人在國外我們處理起來比較麻煩，但也不是很難。真要逃，下次不如逃到外太空試試看。」

　　話音方落，幫眾一片嘩然，隨即眼神齊刷刷地朝某堂看過去，平堂中甚至有人想衝上前去理論，但隨即被剛接任的平堂堂主喝止。

　　仁堂副堂主表情很難看，他盯住李賢璞，幾欲開口卻說不出話來。

　　這時，李賢璞又說道：「大家稍安勿躁，我又沒說是誰，激動什麼？」

「這不是很明顯了嗎？」某個幫眾沉不住氣喊道，其他人忙附和。

「但有一件事你們必須記清楚，總裁，非常厭惡兄弟們內鬨，更別提私下尋仇這種行為。」

「那謝堂主的事……」

「這件事，」將音量提高了些，李賢璞不容質疑地說：「總堂會解決。」

　　說完就轉身走入總堂幫眾中。

　　眾人雖還有意見，但想了想，交給總堂解決是最公正的，也就沒再多說什麼。

　　不過仍有人瞪著仁堂的幫眾交頭接耳，甚至直接口出惡言的。

「好了，都他媽的給我閉嘴，散會了，快死回去睡覺。」年紀較李賢璞大上二十歲，聲音宏亮身材魁梧的總堂副堂主擺擺手對那些唯恐天下不亂的傢伙喝斥著。「還繼續在那邊靠北靠木的人皮給林北繃緊一點！」

　　他這麼一喝，大埕中的眾人這才陸陸續續離去。

　　見狀，戴著口罩混在總堂幫眾中的陳信宏輕輕地笑了，還是只有武哥的嗓門能震住這些傢伙啊。

　　陳信宏口中的武哥，本名張武雄，是陳信宏等人的武術教練，也是他在幫中能全心信任的主要勢力之一。

　　而張武雄除了是熱海幫總堂副堂主外，更是外界所知的熱海集團總裁。

　　因為，陳信宏雖是熱海幫幫主兼熱海集團總裁，但幫中知道他這個身份的人卻不超過十個。他當初答應陳坤生成為繼任幫主前開了幾個條件，這是其中之一。

　　所以他從來都不曾在幫中會議露面，也未曾親自參與集團董事會。

　　只是，張武雄僅是掛名總裁，真正的總裁另有其人這件事，唯有集團內部高層知道。然而，他們能接觸到的也只有總裁特助，李賢璞。故說起來，他們也不知道總裁本尊長得是圓是扁。

　　不過反正只要集團與幫中事務處理得當，本尊是誰他們也不是很在乎，只有好奇心特別旺盛的人會猜測幾句，且也都僅限於知情者間的討論。

　　他們都明白為了集團與熱海幫好，這件事絕對不能隨便張揚。

　　在商場上，熱海集團可謂呼風喚雨、隻手遮天，與政治圈關係良好的他們，承包工程或案子皆是無往不利，其中的勾結與交易就不明說了。

　　而在地下社會中，熱海幫雖不若檯面上眾所周知的幾大幫派這麼張揚，但雷厲風行、毫不留情的行事作風，已足夠令其他大小幫派對他們存有敬畏。

　　熱海幫對幫眾的管教極為嚴厲，犯幫規者通常沒情可說。對外則是恩仇分明，只要不是別幫別派刻意來挑事端，熱海幫一直是以和為貴，將義氣看得很重；當然，面對刻意的挑釁他們也不會客氣，對臺灣黑道有深入瞭解的都知道，道上排得上名次的慘烈血鬥幾乎都與熱海幫脫不了關係，不過由於他們與白道的關係密切，因此即使近年依然沒停止過紛爭，也不容易被逮住，甚至十多年來，除了謝董事長的事又勾起大眾對熱海幫的微弱印象外，幾乎沒上過頭條。

　　做為一個財大勢大的黑道，能隱匿行蹤這麼久還在商界站穩腳步，實在不簡單。

　　其關鍵在於，所有幫派都急著想幹大事好讓所有人注意到他們，除了樹立威名外也方便招攬小弟，擴大勢力版圖。唯有熱海幫反其道而行，從他們成立熱海集團後，便致力於洗白，用盡一切可用資源隱藏他們的本質。

　　不過這可不表示他們停止所有不法勾當，不表示他們不參與械鬥或群毆，恰恰相反，他們利用正面的假像掩藏邪惡的真相，真正做的骯髒事其實沒比其他幫派少。

　　當然，這世界上沒有不透風的牆，但以熱海集團的人脈與資源，將一切不利於他們的消息阻斷只是小菜一碟。

 

　　張武雄趕走所有人後，回到正廳關上門，與李賢璞等人討論下一步該怎麼做。

　　雖然總堂成員都是特別挑選過的，但該謹慎的部分還是不能大意，所以裝成幫眾的陳信宏退到角落裡努力降低自己的存在感，只偶爾用眼神回應李賢璞的決定。

　　其實這些決定都早在別墅裡討論過，並已經有結論。此時的討論只是對總堂幫眾解釋情況、分工並叮囑一番罷了，即使陳信宏不在場也無所謂的。

　　所以他聽著聽著就神遊去了……

　　夏蟬在窗外唧唧鳴叫，夾雜著不知名的蟲鳴，將八月的夏夜變得熱鬧非凡。

　　等最後這幾週的暑假過去後，陳信宏不僅能經常見到溫尚翊，更能實現兩人一直以來的心願，這件事帶給他的快樂完全可以抵消最近集團與幫中發生的所有破事造成的煩擾。

　　望著窗外的彎月，陳信宏勾勾嘴角。

　　阿翊，你和我，那關於夢想的故事才正要展開，你是否也與我一樣既興奮又期待呢？


	14. Chapter 14

　　電視機中妝容亮麗的女主播正以清晰口條報導著晨間新聞：『……熱海集團旗下的ＯＯ食品企業董事長－黃江河，昨日深夜於鳳凰城獨自駕駛汽車時，疑似因為疲勞駕駛而自撞路樹傷重不治，事故真相目前仍有待釐清，稍後有詳盡的消息將為您持續追蹤報導。』

　　拿起遙控器換了個新聞頻道，另一位年輕俏麗的女主播同樣在播報這則新聞：『……為您插播一則快訊，鋪貨量全臺居冠，稱霸休閒零嘴界的ＯＯ食品企業董事長黃江河，昨日深夜驚傳於美國亞利桑那州發生嚴重交通事故，意外發生後雖緊急送往當地醫院搶救，可惜急救三小時後仍舊宣告不治。目前美國警方已排除其他車輛追撞肇事的可能性，研判為黃江河董事長由於不熟悉路況外加疲勞駕駛，因而自撞路樹身亡。詳細新聞內容請鎖定下節整點……』

　　再換一個頻道，坐姿端正的男主播面無表情地直視鏡頭唸著新聞稿：『……對此，熱海集團發言人已在早晨發表一則聲明表示：對於旗下子公司董事長接連不幸辭世，集團高層深表遺憾與不捨，並承諾將盡力協助家屬處理後續相關事宜，而近來的動盪與諸多不順，公司也將研擬應對方案。至於人事異動部份，待集團召開董事會後將再另行公布……』

　　關掉電視，陳信宏往後一躺，陷進柔軟的沙發中。

　　放在桌上的手機這時恰好響起，來電顯示為『武哥』，陳信宏瞥了一眼後，緩慢地坐正身子拿起手機，按下通話鍵將之貼近耳際。

『都處理好了，事情很順利。』張武雄刻意壓低而顯得不太自然的聲音自聽筒處傳來。

　　武哥聲音天生宏亮又中氣十足，要他壓低聲音說話還真是難為他了，陳信宏想著，不住勾起嘴角，爾後淡淡地回應：「嗯，我看見新聞了。」

『那好，我就知會你一聲，美國警方那裡已經結案了，沒其他大問題。至於剩下的餘孽我們這邊會處理好，你不用擔心。』張武雄依然小聲又緩慢地說著，頓了一秒後又開口：『對了，董事會這兩天內將召開，我跟阿璞會再找時間過去你家做會前討論，你就不要太常回來北投了，最近幫裡的狀況不太穩定，萬一身分曝光不好。』

「我知道，辛苦你們了，武哥。」閉上眼，陳信宏又陷回沙發中。

『袂啦！先這樣！你小心安全啊！』張武雄憋得難受，終於可以大聲說話，那聲叮嚀差點沒把陳信宏弄聾。

「你也是，小心安全。」苦笑著回答完，陳信宏放下手機。

　　事情很順利。

　　當然，事情必須很順利。

　　但一條人命－雖然活著也不是什麼好東西，可終究是一條人命－也就這樣「順利」地消失了。

　　說起來，陳信宏當初決定接下這份責任時，早就清楚知道這樣的事是避免不掉也無法停止的，是必要的殘忍與心狠。

　　畢竟熱海幫的行事作風一向是雷厲風行、賞罰分明，這點無論幫眾或外界皆清楚瞭解，也是因為這個原因，幫裡的秩序得以穩定維持，而其他幫派與白道也大都敬畏三分，不敢主動挑釁。

　　所以他接任後的這幾年亦秉持此原則處理幫中事務，該動手時從不曾手軟。

　　幾年過去，陳信宏理應不會再出現愧疚或良心不安的情緒才對，但此刻，他心底卻有把聲音責備著自己。

　　多少次了？第幾個人了？又添了多少個債？

　　雖是為了剷除異己、排除障礙，但這真的是必要的手段嗎？為達目的而取走他人性命，是正確的嗎？

　　然而所謂的「正確」，又好像沒有標準答案。站在不同的立場去看，有時錯誤的會變成正確的，有時正確的也像是錯誤的。

　　不過無論站在哪個立場，只要是為了達到自己的目的而傷害他人，就不存在所謂正當性吧。

　　到最後敵人與自己其實都沒分別，同樣都不存在善良，同樣都該萬劫不復。

　　這樣的良心折磨，似乎從找到溫尚翊後便時不時出現，動搖著陳信宏的判斷與原則。

　　雖然他盡量將這些情緒完美隱藏，盡量不讓李賢璞等人察覺到自己在決斷上有絲毫心慈或猶豫，以免讓他們產生不必要的疑慮。

　　但獨處時，這些疑問與困惑便會清晰地在眼前展開，有時候陳信宏甚至覺得自己被逼到想逃離這一切，不想再面對。

　　說到底，陳信宏是在害怕，他總覺得自己手上沾染的鮮血愈多，他與溫尚翊的距離便愈遠……

　　阿翊就像這世界上最純善的天使，頻頻喚醒自己心底被刻意壓抑的良知。

　　但自己身為熱海幫幫主，又是熱海集團真正的總裁，有些事明知不可為，卻仍是不得不為啊……

　　揉了揉眉心嘆口氣，陳信宏掏出皮夾打開，望著裡頭的照片發著呆。

　　許久許久後，他臉上終於露出一抹淡淡微笑。

　　罷了，走一步算一步吧！這條路也是自己決定要走的，況且若非踏上這條路，或許他與溫尚翊這一輩子都沒機會再重逢，光這點就該心存感激了。

　　至少我找到了你。

「你絕對不知道我現在有多需要你，需要你幫我把這一生混亂都變平靜……」手指輕輕地撫過相片上的溫暖笑顏，陳信宏眼中滿是柔和的光芒。

　　這世界所有的紛擾，只要有你的笑容便能輕易弭平。

　　你是我唯一的救贖。

　

　

　

　　九月初，學校都還沒開學，溫尚翊卻已提早回到臺北。

　　他抵達臺北後第一件事，就是直奔練團室。

　　既然都答應要照顧練團室了，當然必須好好熟悉所有事務，務求將工作做到盡善盡美，溫尚翊認真地這麼想著。

　　但到練團室晃一圈後，溫尚翊才知道所謂『照顧練團室』，說穿了也不過就是加入大夥輪班打掃的行列中，平日做做樂器及錄音器材的基礎保養，偶爾有其他獨立樂團租借練團室練團或錄音，他再按照自己下課後有空的時間去安排schdule就好。

　　說白一點，這完全是個超級爽缺。（大魔王：廢話，我哪捨得讓阿翊太累～）

　　不過陳信宏本來就只是想找個正當理由讓自己能經常見到心心念念的阿翊，順便讓溫尚翊重新接觸音樂並培養相關專業知識而已。

　　這種充滿私心硬擠出來的職缺，當然是呷好做輕巧囉！（瑪莎莎：嘖嘖嘖，嚴重私心啊嚴重私心！）

　　可惜，打著如意算盤的陳信宏忘記一件事：以溫尚翊正直的個性，如果付出與收穫不成正比，他一定會因為不好意思而加倍勞心勞力，甚至主動做些非份內的事來彌補良心過不去的部分。

　　例如現在，正中午的太陽炙熱得能烤熟柏油路上所有東西，溫尚翊卻自告奮勇主動幫大家跑腿買便當。

　　任勞任怨像個老媽子，而且誰都勸不住。

「幸好阿信現在不在，不然他一定會抓狂……」蔡昇晏一邊保養貝斯一邊悄聲對石錦航說道。

　　石錦航聳聳肩：「還好吧！不就是買個便當而已。」

　　蔡昇晏瞥了石頭一眼，用一種『你太不了解陳信宏』的表情說：「如果他知道怪獸頂著大太陽用走的到三條街外買便當，你想他會覺得『還好』嗎？況且這兩個多月以來，只要到練團室，怪獸都會像全職保姆一樣細心照顧我們，搞得我都有點不好意思了……」

「這麼說也是啦……」石錦航點點頭，表情無奈地笑笑：「不過有什麼辦法，怪獸的固執又不是我們能改變的，他堅持要做的事我們也阻止不了，頂多只能在他主動幫忙前先自己弄好囉。」

「喔，所以以後我們都要自己帶便當嗎？」

「嗯，可能還要自備飲料跟零食，那要不要順便帶手帕呢？」

「靠！乾脆再加本家庭聯絡簿好了！你小學生喔！」

「需要家長簽名嗎？」

「簽個屁啦！」

　　兩人邊說邊哈哈大笑，一旁的劉冠佑與陳如山見狀好奇地問他們有什麼好笑，然而兩人卻擺擺手神秘兮兮地說：「秘密。」

　　於是，故做神秘的兩個傢伙理所當然地受到了慘無人道的『嚴刑逼供』。

　　隨後便是一陣混亂的打鬧，最終逼不出什麼供詞，只逼出一堆髒話以及有顏色沒營養的反擊，陳如山與劉冠佑玩累了立刻收手，各自繼續剛才在忙的事，該保養樂器的保養樂器，該寫歌的寫歌。

　　被『施以嚴刑』的兩人可就沒這麼愜意了，蔡昇晏狼狽地撥著自己的一頭亂髮抱怨道：「媽的，下次誰再弄我頭髮我就趁他睡覺時把他的毛全剃光，幹！」

「哪裡的毛？」同樣一身狼狽的石錦航一聽立刻表情很有內涵地問道。

「全身啦！」可愛的娃娃音帶著憤怒，卻引起另一波笑聲。

　　等蔡昇晏順好頭髮後，石錦航壓低聲音開口：「瑪莎，我看啊！我們就不要管阿信他們了，自己該做什麼做什麼，他們的事就讓他們自己去煩吧！」

「我也想這樣啊！但是阿信的個性你又不是不知道，難保他不會為此而不高興。」

「他要是不高興就自己去勸怪獸啊！勸得動我隨便他。何況阿信就算不高興也不會明說，頂多變安靜一點而已，不細心點可能都察覺不到，擔心什麼！」

「我就是擔心那個啊！總覺得阿信有太多情緒都隱藏著不說，這樣很不健康餒，一直壓抑著負面情緒，萬一哪天突然爆發可能就真的很難收拾了……」頓了一秒，蔡昇晏補上一句：「你忘了他幾年前意志消沉頹廢到跟爛泥沒兩樣的時候嗎？」

「我當然沒忘記，不過他現在都已經找到尚翊學長了，個人事業也發展得很順利，應該不會再那樣自虐了吧！你不要擔心這麼多啦！搞操煩！」

　　石錦航拉開一罐啤酒，拍拍蔡昇晏的肩膀笑咪咪地安慰道：「這麼久的朋友了，你要對他有信心。」

「是要有個屁信心啊？他絕對不會發瘋的信心嗎？」蔡昇晏好笑地反問，然後奸笑著說道：「我齁，現在不是擔心他自虐，我擔心的是他進階了，換成虐別人。我告訴你，萬一哪天他真的變身大魔王，肯定第一個先幹掉你。」

「靠！為什麼？」剛拿起啤酒喝了一口的石錦航嗆了一下。

「誰叫你下班後沒事就跑來找怪獸喝酒聊心事，我覺得阿信一定不爽你很久了。」

「媽的！這麼多年的朋友了，他不至於吧！」

「哈哈哈，剛剛誰說要對他有信心的？」

「友情誠可貴，生命價更高啊！」

「知道怕了吼？」

　　兩人說著又笑出來，另外兩人雖然好奇卻懶得追問了。

　　陳如山還忍不住表情促狹地說：「兩個大男人整天湊在一起說秘密，簡直像八卦的小老太婆一樣，秘密一堆，你們這樣子一點都不搖滾。」

「靠，你才是老太婆啦！難道搖滾樂手就不能有秘密膩？」

　　蔡昇晏幼稚的反擊一出口，兩人便開始你一言我一語地鬥了起來。

　　石錦航悠哉地喝著啤酒，時不時插一句話搧個風點個火，讓戰況更激烈。

　　而劉冠佑則表情無奈地繼續為手上的鼓做保養，沉默觀戰不發一語。

　　不過別誤會，並不是劉冠佑的個性較為成熟穩重什麼的，他也會忍不住想補上一句，但他清楚自己最好不要開口，不然到最後肯定會變成他們三個結盟，砲火一致地毒舌自己一個的靠北局面，他才沒這麼笨勒。

　　何況劉冠佑剛才趁亂狂揉瑪莎的頭，如果現在還去踩他的地雷，絕對會承受到比平時強十倍的猛烈攻擊，為了保有自身健全的心理狀態，還是別說話比較好。

　　幾分鐘後，正當「幼兒級垃圾話大賽」戰況趨近白熱化時，溫尚翊帶著眾人的午餐回來了。

「你們聊什麼聊得這麼開心啊？」剛推門進來就聽見一室吵鬧的溫尚翊，見大夥聊得熱火朝天，不住好奇問道。

　　原先戰得正酣的蔡昇晏一看見溫尚翊，立刻收起所有垃圾話起身接過他手中的袋子：「沒有啦！就阿山靠杯欠罵，肚子好餓，我們快點吃飯吧！」

　　溫尚翊一轉頭便看見阿山在瑪莎身後翻了個大白眼，他笑了笑不打算繼續問，拍拍阿山手臂後放下背包到洗手間洗把臉擦擦汗，接著與大夥一同圍坐在沙發前的木桌子邊吃便當。

　　不過即使吃個飯他們也是吵吵鬧鬧不得安生，一下子他搶他的排骨，一下子他偷咬他的雞腿，邊吃邊玩像小孩子一樣。

　　溫尚翊好不容易從石錦航嘴下完整地救回自己的雞腿，立刻抱著便當盒溜到另一頭去吃，遠離這幾個玩瘋了的神經病。（冠佑：欸，不要把我劃分在那群傢伙裡啦！）

「喂！幹嘛把苦瓜都倒給我啦！你們很賤耶！」劉冠佑舉著便當盒四處躲，另外三人則想盡辦法要幫他『加菜』。

「吃得苦中苦，方為人上人啊！想『上人』就要先吃點苦，懂嗎？」蔡昇晏把自己盒中最後一塊苦瓜送給劉冠佑後，很機車地補上一句。

「上個鬼啦！」

「喔，你要上鬼我也不介意啊！」

「靠！」

　　遠離烽火的溫尚翊趁他們沒注意到自己，忙快速地將便當解決掉，然後悠哉地抓著雞腿邊啃邊看戲，笑到眼淚都流出來了。（冠佑：沒良心的人渣！）

　　吃完飯後，溫尚翊洗洗手便窩到陳信宏平時創作用的小房間，借他的電腦準備明天的課堂報告。

　　約莫過了一個小時地資統整編排與撰寫論述後，溫尚翊順利地在最後一個頁面寫上結語，存檔收工。

　　起身伸了個懶腰，他跌坐到一旁舒服寬大的懶骨頭上望著天花板發呆。

　　表面上看去是在發呆的溫尚翊，實則腦子裡轉著許多事，其中最令他在意的，就是趁著買便當空檔去刷的存款簿上的數字。

　　想起那個數字，溫尚翊的眉頭又不住皺了起來。

　　其實，自從領到這份工作的第一筆工資開始，溫尚翊一直對自己的工作內容與薪水不成比例這件事感到匪夷所思。

　　他問過陳信宏，陳信宏卻說這樣的薪資在臺北很正常，要溫尚翊別想太多。

　　但對溫尚翊來說，這麼不合理的事要他別想太多實在太困難。

　　他也曾試著安慰自己：只要把該做的事盡力做到最好，並認真學習所有以前沒接觸過的事物，諸如錄音設備的使用或其他樂器的相關新知，以便在需要人手時自己能幫上忙，這樣一來薪水也能領得心安理得些。

　　然而，事實上他對那些事務都非常有興趣，學到後來反而更覺得心虛。

　　自己得到這麼多專業知識，不僅不用付學費反而還有錢拿，這種猶如天上掉餡餅的好事超挑戰他良心。

　　於是，知道找陳信宏聊也聊不出個結果的溫尚翊，轉而想找「錄音室負責人」李賢璞好好談談這件事。

　　但一直以來，兩人都是透過陳信宏傳話，難得真的見到面時也礙於有其他人在而不方便談，想特別約李賢璞出來，他卻總說自己很忙走不開腳，要溫尚翊有什麼問題都問阿信就好。

　　幾次下來，溫尚翊只好暫時放棄找他談，決定先認真做好手上的工作再說。

　　也因此，本來假日都會回新竹一趟的他，十月開始連休假都盡忠職守地待在練團室，平均一個月才回家一趟。

　　平常沒課時他也窩在練團室，學校作業或報告都在這裡處理，經常一待就待到半夜，有幾次甚至乾脆在練團室的沙發上將就著睡，隔天直接去上課。

　　連大學同學約打球他也拒絕了，搞得朋友們紛紛調侃溫尚翊一定是重色輕友忙約會才不來赴約，他懶得多做解釋，只是笑著問候了他們的媽媽。

　　其實租借練團室的樂團不多，來來去去也就固定的那幾團，而平常日裡大家都有各自的事要忙，通常都到傍晚才有空過來，所以幾乎將這裡當成第二宿舍的溫尚翊，多數時候都是獨自一人待在這個不算小的練團室中。

　　一個人雖然有點無聊，不過溫尚翊是個一旦投入音樂當中便很容易忘記時間流逝的人，無聊時彈彈吉他打打鼓或試玩錄音設備，倒也不至於感覺太孤單。

　　何況這星期以來，某人幾乎天天出現在練團室，自己獨自待在練團室的情況愈來愈少，也就更不覺得孤單了。

　　是說，那傢伙一下拉著自己練梅碟的歌，一下又要自己陪他去吃某間超級好吃不吃會搥心肝的麻辣火鍋，簡直比他這個大學生還閒，讓溫尚翊覺得有點困惑。

　　雖然那傢伙身為總裁不必天天到辦公室坐滿八個小時，但這麼悠哉真的沒問題嗎？

「沒問題啦！身為上司就必須相信自己選擇的下屬有能力處理所有問題啊！否則就是在質疑他們的辦事能力，不僅會影響他們的士氣，還會使工作氣氛與效率變糟耶！」聽完溫尚翊的困惑，陳信宏理直氣壯地這麼回答。

　　喔是喔！溫尚翊連吐槽他都省了。

　　不過說真的，有陳信宏在，待在練團室的時光變得有趣許多。即使偶爾兩人各做各的事沒交談沒互動，還是比一個人的時候來得開心。（信信：我不願讓阿翊一個人嘛！）

　　像是回到高中那段一放學就膩在一起的舊時光般，有些話不必說出口對方都能明白，有些事只要一個小動作彼此都能會意。即使經過十年的分別，那沒特別訓練便自然擁有的絕佳默契卻沒有消失。

　　就算什麼都不說什麼都不做，只要待在同一個空間中便會有種安心熟悉的感覺。而這種安全感，並不是與所有朋友獨處時都會出現的。

　　像這種幾乎比手足還親密的友情，應該也跟真愛一樣難得又珍貴吧！

　　有時候溫尚翊會不住這麼想。

　　其實人啊！就算嘴巴上說一個人也可以好好的，一個人不會感覺孤單，心底終究還是會渴望能有人陪伴的。

　　至少溫尚翊是如此。


End file.
